The Second Heir
by bntjammer
Summary: All Thought Aragorn was the only Heir to Gondor's throne. Well, it happens he is not. A half-elf named Maethriel has Isildur's blood running through her veins as well but has no knowledge of her lineage. After Orcs destroy her village, she meets the fellowship and helps them in their journey. After Fellowship leaves Rivendell thru RotK. 10th Walker. LegolasxOC. Complete. Sequel Up.
1. Meeting the Fellowship

**Hi Everyone, **

**I've been on a complete LOTR kick so I came up with this fic. Please take into consideration this is my first LOTR fiction as well. (This was started before the Hobbit fever kicked in but I am grateful for the readers it brings!) **

**I've never read the books. I'm just a movie-verse person but through reading others fics I've picked up some of the scenes. So please take that into consideration. **

**I did some thinking and decided to do some much needed editing of the earlier chapters of my fict. I hope there's improvement.**

**Edited 6-26-13**

* * *

**All Thought Aragorn was the only Heir to Gondor's throne. Well, it so happens he is not. A half elf named Maethriel has Isildur's blood running through her veins as well but has no knowledge of her lineage. Unaware she meets the fellowship and befriends a particular blonde elf. **

**Eventually Legolas x OC**

**Set just after the Fellowship leaves Rivendell. **

**Mainly follows Movie.**

* * *

*****DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, PLOT, CHARACTERS, OR WORLD. I ONLY OWN MAETHRIEL AND OTHER OCs.*****

* * *

**The Second Heir**

**Prologue: **

The descendants of Isildur have been lost to time and myths. However, Sauron knew better than this. He knew Isildur's heirs were still somewhere in Middle Earth, hidden from the world, mainly from him. The once strong and numerous Dunedain of the North have been dispersed and broken. However, the race of men may be weak but cannot be underestimated. He did this once and never will do it again. To disband the threat, he sent his trusted servant to Saruman to track these heirs.

His search took many years, chasing false rumors and dead leads. However, his search brought him to a small elvish village in the outskirts Lorien. Where, Maethriel daughter of Lileth, a young half elf lies hidden under Galadriel's watchful eye. Isildur's line has mixed with Elvish blood. Saruman thought this interesting as he heard his reports and gripped his staff.

However, Maethriel had no clue as to her heritage or human lineage for that matter. She was just going throughout her life as any other elf with 234 years under her belt. She now resides in a remote village with her elf father and two younger half-brothers since her mother's passing some 225 years ago.

She is truest to her elf side hiding her human blood for the most part. She is one with nature, good with horses, and can be deadly with a bow. She bears an elf's ears, grace, stamina, and immortal life. However, her light brown hair and green eyes show her human side in slight subtlety.

After confirming the possibility of this girl being of Isildur's line, Saruman took his information to his master. Sauron ordered Saruman to act on the last known heir to Isildur's throne. Once she is gone, then no man could stand against them.

* * *

_The world is changing. I can feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost. For none now live who remember it._

* * *

It seemed to be a normal day to the elves of Hidenil. The sun was shining and the wind blew lightly through the golden trees. That is until a black arrow entered the village killing the first elf. The destruction began on the north side of the small village. Maethriel was just waking for the day and left her talen only to see the chaos below. Orcs scattered around the village killing and fighting all elves in sight.

"Find the girl!" One of the creatures shouted. She saw her brothers shooting arrows and her father was on the ground wielding his sword. The beasts were disgusting and killed as if no regret entered them.

"Mae, stay where you are! You need to be safe!" her father shouted turning towards her. His last words she would ever hear from him as she saw him fall at the blade of an orc. She grabbed her own bow and shot a few arrows before jumping to the ground to tend to her father.

She ran to check on her father only to be grabbed from behind by disfigured, bloody arms. She kicked and screamed as the beast carried her out of the village. She saw her brothers both cut down in icy hatred and her blood went cold with grief. The last thing she saw was fire being set to the trees and the Lothlorien wardens arriving too late at the northern part of the village. She knew the face of the one running the fastest through the village towards her. Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien. Be he was too late. The damage was done. All hope was lost.

Maethriel was walking behind the Orc captain, her hands bound and eyes blindfolded with a strip of cloth. She sighed; her eyes had long lost the ability to produce any more tears. In the matter of an hour, she lost all that mattered to her: her father, her brothers, and her village. What upset her most though, was that she had no idea why the Orcs came in the first place. Her village was a peaceful one, far from even Lothlorien's dealings. What confused her more was why they spared her and took her captive?

"Bohk, how long until we will reach Lord Saruman? We've been traveling for days." An Orc asked the leader.

"It is still some time. Lord Saruman insisted we take our time in our return to not draw unwanted attention."

The Orcs grumbled among themselves as to what was so important about this girl. Even the leader didn't know for certain, but Saruman made it very clear she was of great importance to Sauron himself.

As they attempted to pass south, Maethriel grew weary after little food and water for the past two weeks. The Orcs then took a road that crossed the mountains not five days distance from Rivendell.

A few days later, loss of all strength, she passed out in the forest in the heat of the day. She hit her head on a rock and remained unconscious, breathless. The Orcs took notice at last and left her assuming the fall killed her.

"She is dead; leave her. I do not wish to carry around a worthless she-elf." The orc would have been leading the girl whined.

"Saruman will not be happy." They passed her body and made haste for Isengard.

* * *

**Chapter 1:****_Meeting the Fellowship_**

****Maethriel's POV****

I woke feeling a sharp pain in my head but a soft breeze caressed my face. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in the forest, but not the Golden Wood I loved. I felt grass on my skin but tasted the copper of blood in my mouth. As I made to sit up, I met two piercing blue eyes.

"Legolas, what do you see? We must get moving." a voice called from the distance.

"Aragorn, come here for a moment." I took this moment to further take in my surroundings. The person leaning over me was an elf. Light blonde hair was pulled back in warrior braids but fell past his shoulders and pointed ears stuck out. A man with dark wavy hair and lighter blue-gray eyes now stood next to him.

"Who are you?" the dark haired man questioned immediately. I put my hand on top of my boot ready to grab my dagger if these men were ill-willed.

"Maethriel of Hidenil in the Realm of Lorien, my Lord. Orcs took me captive. My village was destroyed" I said looking down. The thought of that day brought tears to my eyes once again, but I blinked them away.

The two men stood then walked several yards away, whispering. Despite their distance, I could hear them. Can they not tell I am an Elf?

"We cannot just leave her." the elf said.

"She is injured. As much as we wish to help her, she will be a burden. We do not know where the road will lead us. It may be worse for her to come with us. We should send her to Lord Elrond, he would tend her well." The man suggested. Lord Elrond? Are we close to Rivendell?

"Aragorn, let us take her until we reach the next settlement. She could not do much harm. She is helpless." The elf continued.

"I am not helpless." I mumbled. I could hit a squirrel at 200 paces with my bow… My bow! It was left in the village. I have no defense but the dagger in my boot. It is dark times. I don't know if I can even trust these two strangers, even if they seem to know the Elven lord of Rivendell.

"If she is your responsibility." The man said to the elf.

"I will not be in the presence of another elf, much less a _she_-elf" a short man with dark red hair and a long beard came to the two and joined their discussion. Then I noticed his stocky form overall, a Dwarf.

"Gimili, it is only temporary I assure you. But Legolas is right. We cannot leave her alone. It is too long of a journey back for her to make it on her own." The man stated obviously accepting the fact that I should come with them. The dwarf grumbled to himself and stomped off. It is not as if I want to be in the company of a dwarf either!

"This maiden was brought to us for a reason. Though unknown, the Valar felt she belonged with us therefore she will travel with us." An old man with grey hair and wooden staff spoke with an authoritative tone.

"Are you able to walk my lady?" The old man asked. I tried to stand and the elf held out a hand to assist me. Once on my feet, I was a little dizzy but it passed and we started to walk.

I looked around as the four men led me through the woods. We met five more people, another man and four small children. The children were smoking… they must be the Halflings my father told me about, Hobbits. The man seemed as weary at the first but the Hobbits seemed intrigued.

"Gandalf, who is this woman?" The man asked.

"This is Maethriel of Hidenil. She was taken by Orcs after her village was destroyed but was lucky enough to escape. She will be joining us until we reach a settlement." He looked me over, still skeptical.

"So be it but I will not be put out of my way by a she-elf. My loyalty is to Frodo and this quest. No woman should be here, for their place is not among men." I wanted to respond to him but I figured since I am in their grace, it was best not to instigate anything.

They all went about their morning routines. The sun was still low in the east sky. I looked to see a canteen sitting near one of the hobbits. Water, a luxury I have been deprived of lately.

"May I have a drink? I have not had water almost in 3 days" I asked the hobbit with light hair.

"Yes milady you may." he said handing it to me. I smiled and took a long drink.

"Thank you." I said nodding handing him the canteen back.

I sat away from the group, which now sat chattering about the path ahead. I heard names like the Gap of Rohan and the Mines of Moria. They started to pack up but I noticed the elf who found me was missing from the companions.

"My lady" the blond elf came up to me and motioned that we continue on.  
"Thank you. I apologize for the inconvenience I must be."  
"Your most welcome." he is sweet.  
"Um... Where exactly are we?" I asked.  
"Not far from the land of Rivendell. Maybe five days' journey"

"Are you a Rivendell Elf my Lord?"

"No, I am of the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood is my home." he said simply.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Legolas." He said smiling at my question.

"Well _Legolas_, I am glad you spoke on my behalf earlier. I am in your debt." I said bowing to him in a soft curtsey.

"Maethriel, it would go against all my morals to leave a maiden in the woods alone after already being captured _once_ by Orcs."

"Please call me Mae. Maethriel is so formal. When people call me that I feel like I am getting scolded by my father…" My joking tone dropped towards the end as sadness crept slowly into my mind again. My father. Legolas looked at me and noted my change in attitude before nodding.

"As you wish, but we should be going. The others are already leaving." he said leading me back towards the group. We caught up and walked some time before coming to open plains were we walked nearly a day.

"We will travel to the west of the Misty Mountains for Forty Days." Gandalf announced as I took notice of a mountain range to our left.

* * *

**So there is the prologue and chapter 1. I hope it wasn't too horrible. I said before, this is my first LOTR fic so bear with me and let me know what you think. Be honest but don't flame. **

**Updates will come as they can with school starting this week it maybe not as often as I'd like but I'll try my hardest to keep them frequent. **

**Also, anyone interested in being a Beta I am looking for one! PM to inquire. **

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! :) **

**-B**


	2. Observations

**Sorry guys for being so late with this update. I have been busy getting ready for school. You'd be surprised how much crap I have to do to get ready for Nursing. **

**But anyways, here's chapter two of the Second Heir. This is just Maethriel observing the fellowship and trying to figure some things out. **

***Edited 6/26/2013**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Observations**

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Legolas as we crested a hill.

"We are on an important quest whose details will remain in confidence right now." I do not blame them. I would not tell all my secrets to someone I found unconscious in the middle of a forest either.

We walked for probably another two hours, without a word between the group. Since my arrival, they all seem at ends, not speaking unless needed. They may have been together longer, but it still seemed like the males had tension throughout the company.

I was now at the middle of the group closely watching the three males in front of me. At the front of our group, leading, stood the tall old man, they called Gandalf. He was obviously well traveled and very wise. He had the authoritative vibe to him and it was almost intimidating. He fit the stories my father told me of the great Grey Pilgrim, Mithrandir, but he was just an old man, no wizard of old.

Legolas was exactly how I pictured a Mirkwood elf: elegant, strong, and beautiful. His hair was the pale blond and his skin was paler than most elves I've seen, most likely from his days under the trees. And his eyes were a dark blue I was automatically awestruck by, like water of a undisturbed lake on a summer day. He wore a dark wood bow and quiver, and what looked like twin knives, another commonality of Mirkwood. I had read much about Greenwood and its king, Thranduil, in the books my father brought back from his visits to Lothlorien.

Just ahead of me was Gimili, the Dwarf. Elves and Dwarves have long had quarrels over numerous things and seem to never make amends for long. Sadly, Gimili seems to be holding prejudices of me not just for my race but my gender. But I will be kind and give him the benefit of the doubt until he proves otherwise.

Behind me were the four hobbits. Strange creatures they are indeed. In the short time I've been with them, they seem to want nothing but food and ale. I've read very little on the Halflings of the Shire but they are living up to what I do know. There is Merry and Pippin, the most talkative of the bunch. Merry has light blond hair and dark eyes but seems to keep his friend in line. Pippin is the most curious of the hobbits. He always is asking questions of Gandalf or Aragorn. His darker hair and eyes give a mischievous aurora to the smallest hobbit. Sam is the heaviest of the four, but his dark blond hair, eyes give, and smiles give him a kind, caring vibe. Frodo is the one everyone seems fretful over. He has dark brown curly hair and light blue eyes. There seems to be nothing different about him from what I can tell.

Nest was Aragorn, who had a rough but protective persona. He was determined and could not risk whatever this mission is. He reminded me of my younger brother, Jonoe, in quite a few ways. But his dark hair, light eyes, and rare smiles showed possibly a hard past.

Bringing up the rear of our group was Boromir, the other man. He spoke very little and seemed to always have a glare or scowl about him. From the start, I could sense the negative attitude coming from him. I kept my distance from the man wary of his reactions to my presence.

Finally, we stopped atop a hill where many boulders and rocks lay scattered. Boromir was showing Pippin and Merry how to fight. Aragorn would chime in from time to time as he smoked. The others seemed to be doing other things. Gandalf and Gimili were discussing which route to take from here. Sam and Frodo were making breakfast. Legolas stood on a far rock watching the distant areas. I went up to him.

"You should be resting, a head ailment is can be weakening. I do not see us stopping again until night fall." he said looking towards me.

"My pain is gone and the small cut is no longer bleeding. I am fine." I said joining his search of the horizon. I saw a dark cluster that looked like a cloud.

"What is that?" I said tilting my head to the side but straining my eyes harder to see.

"It's nothing, a wisp of a cloud." Gimili snorted.

"It's moving fast and against the wind? Boromir had stopped the hobbits' lesson to look.

"It looks like birds…black birds." I said.

"It's Cerbians from Dunland!" Legolas shouted in warning jumping from the rocks back towards the others.

"Hide!" Aragorn called out. I saw everyone around the camp scattering to make our presence unknown. I felt a hand grab me and pull me under a bush. I looked back to see Legolas, leaning over me. I closed my eyes and listened as the birds passed by. The caws and screeches were too much and I had to cover my ears after only a short time. As they passed, everyone left their hiding space.

"The way to the south is being watched. We must now take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said looking up to the mountain range. I didn't like the thought of going over the snow-peaked mountains. They looked unfriendly even from our distance away.

Two days later, we were at the base of said mountains. Gandalf ordered we rest here for the night, so we could start up the path in the morning. The others built a fire and spoke among themselves. Despite the time together, the environment didn't seem to have lightened at all. But I had spoken to almost everyone in the group at various times, even if only very briefly. Aragorn and Legolas were the most accepting of my presence. The hobbits didn't seem to mind me but kept to their own group when they had the opportunity.

"Mae, why don't you sit?" Aragorn offered moving over to make space for me by the fire. I contemplated it for a moment before locking eyes with Boromir who shot me a glare of warning.

"I'm fine. I'm going to take a look around." I said heading away from the fire.

To the west, a forest was standing in the shadows of the mountain. I felt slightly at ease after days in the open hills. I rested a hand on a tree's base and sighed. I never realized how much I missed the trees. The wind blew through the trees bringing the area to life. I heard something shift nearby and looked to see Legolas up in a nearby tree. He was sitting cross-legged and seemed unmoving. His eyes were closed and breathing was very even, almost as if he was sleeping. I smiled. He always seemed so tranquil even when the others couldn't be.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" I asked climbing to the branch below him. He opened his eyes briefly looking down at me.

"Listening to the world; it's calming." he said smiling before closing his eyes again.

"You are a gentle spirit." I said jumping up to his branch, sitting opposite him..

"I am no gentle spirit my lady. I am a woodland elf. I am best among the branches and foliage of a forest. I am enjoying what I can, while I can." He said taking another deep breath.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't think the others like me." I said crossing my legs to match his stance but straightened my skirt appropriately.

"We elves feel safest among our own kind; you will naturally feel safer around me. The others are still adjusting to their own problems. Aragorn and I have known each other for many years and the hobbits are good friends as well but put together... not so. A woman makes things more difficult for most of them. Do not take it personally; they will all come around in time." He said with a smile.

"This quest, what is so important about it?" His face-hardened slightly and he opened his eyes.

"As much as I'd like to tell you, it is not time. You must earn the trust of the others before I can do so." he said sighing before returning to his mediation..

"I understand." I wouldn't trust someone after just a few days.

I leaned back against the trunk and just listened to the sounds around me. Legolas was right it is peaceful. I heard his soft heartbeat and even breathing. I listened further and heard the soft crackles of the fire and the conversations around it. I paid no attention to them. I listened to the breeze move throughout the forest: the soft sway of branches, the chirps and songs of birds readying for the night.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked softly. I broke out of my trance.

"Yes. I never sat down and just listened before."

"Lorien is more of a light based realm. Mirkwood is based completely off our forest. We are taught to appreciate it from the time we are elflings."

"What is it like? You know being in an elvish city. My village was so small and secluded. I feel as though I know nothing of the world, despite my time in books. My mother often said I was safest away from people. I don't know why though." I said almost jumping at the opportunity to learn about elvish culture outside of a book.

"As Gandalf said, you were brought to us for a reason. And we will find out what." I smiled.

"Thank you Legolas."

"You're welcome Maethriel"

"Just Mae, I consider you a friend Legolas. Even though I just met you days ago, I know I can trust you." he tilted his head in confusion but then smiled and nodded.

Hours passed and we just talked. He told me of Mirkwood and other elvish customs that my village didn't practice. He didn't ask much about my village. I was very grateful because I don't know if I could handle that right now. We returned to camp and most were sleeping but Aragorn stood over the fire looking around the camp.

"Do you know how to fight?" Aragorn asked randomly. It must have been brought up around the fire. I was honestly taken off guard by the question but answered as truthfully as I could.

"I am trained with a bow, but as you see, I do not have mine with me. I am sorry." I said lowering my head. My father had gotten me my bow for my 225th birthday and it was most likely burned with my village. He turned around before looking into his pack and pulled out a bundle.

"Here, it isn't much but it is better than you being defenseless." Aragorn said handing me a small black bow and a sheath of arrows.

"Thank you, I appreciate this." I said running my hand over the bow.

"Our path is not always going to be safe. You will need to protect yourself in case we cannot." I looked up at him briefly in confusion. But, I nodded in thanks and laid down on the two cloaks I had been given by Legolas and Aragorn. I watched the fire dim as sleep took me some hours later.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know it's a little short sorry. But it is slightly revised and I hope it's better now. **

**Next chapter is the pass of Caradhras Stay tuned :) **

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **

**-B**


	3. Change of Path

**Sorry that it's been so long guys! School is ridiculous! I haven't had time to breath let alone write fan fiction. But anyways. This follows the movie for the most part with just a few little things added. To be honest, it's going to be this way until they reach Lothlorien in about three chapters. Sorry **

**-B**

**P.S. I forgot a disclaimer. I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings, the movies, the books, or the characters. I only own Maethriel **

****Edited 6-27-13****

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

In the morning, we started our trek up the mountain towards the Pass of Caradhras. Snow was falling lightly but the air was bitter cold. The snow was deep, coming up to the Hobbits thighs. Legolas and I, being elves, walked on top and didn't feel the cold as much. After some time, even I started to feel it when the wind blew. We walked ahead often helping Gandalf clear a path for the others. As mid-day approached, Frodo stumbled, rolling back into Aragorn. Everyone stopped and held their breath as the man of Gondor picked up the chain with the ring on it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled, but Boromir was in a trance like gaze.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached for the ring itself.

"Boromir, give Frodo the ring." I heard Aragorn snap again, breaking the man of his trance.

"As you wish, I care not." I heard a long pause then Frodo grabbed the ring and placed it back around his neck and our path continued. However, I did see Aragorn ungrasp his sword. I don't trust Boromir either. Though, I do not know him, he is not giving off a very friendly or good reading. He seems to consumed with the ring at times.

As we drew further and further up the mountain the sky grew darker and the snow fell quicker. I could feel the full effects of the cold now. I wrapped Legolas' cloak further around me. We were close to the peak of the first mountain now. The hobbits no longer could fight through the snow so Boromir and Aragorn now carried them. It was getting harder and harder to see as the snow fell in sheets like a down poor of summer rain.

I took a step and the snow gave out beneath me. My eyes went wide and a scream started in my throat as I started to fall. However, I didn't. I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. I reached up and it took my other hand and pulled me back up. I held onto whoever my rescuer was for dear life in fear the snow would collapse again. I looked up to meet Legolas' blue eyes.  
"Thank you." I said as he held my eyes.  
"You are Welcome" he took my hand to keep me from falling again but it felt natural. I had no romantic interest in Legolas but there was no denying he was attractive...kind...strong...okay maybe just a slight interest.  
We continued our journey along the mountainside. Strong winds blew and I heard a voice among the howls off the mountain. It was a man's voice. It was chanting something. I looked at Legolas wondering if he heard it as well.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He shouted looking towards Gandalf. Suddenly a large amount of snow fell near us and we huddled against the side of the mountain.  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

"He's trying to bring down the Mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Then Gandalf began a chant of his own. Then the winds grew stronger and lightning struck the mountain sending snow and rocks down on us. We were buried under the avalanche. All was quiet under the snow and my breath caught in my chest. I pushed as hard as I could through the snow until I surfaced. I shook the snow from me then helped Legolas pull the others out.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan then take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan will take us too close to Isengard." Aragorn retorted.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

"We have made it this far, we can make it! Turning back is what Saruman expects!" I stated but I doubt my opinion was heard over the wind.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said solemnly. Frodo would most likely chose to leave the mountain. It would be the death of the hobbits if we stayed in the cold to much longer. Everyone also knew the Gap of Rohan took us too close to Isengard, too close to Saruman. I could see it in his eyes. I knew what his decision would be.

"We will go through the mines." Gandalf looked disappointed.  
"So be it."  
We made our way back down the mountain as night fell and I was happy to see the forest. Legolas was right I am happier in the woods. Despite being raised by elves in a forest, I never really took notice to my attributes.  
I slowly walked beside Legolas and we were in the middle of the pack. Gandalf Aragorn, Sam and Frodo were ahead of us. Gimili, Merry, Pippin, and Boromir were behind us. We were walking down a rocky path and we came to a great side of a mountain some hours later.  
"The walls of Moria." Gimili said proudly.

We wondered along the Cliffside path until Gandalf stopped and started touching the walls. Frodo stepped into the murky lake that ran beside it and quickly pulled away.  
"Dwarf Doors are invisible when closed." Gimli announced.  
"Sometimes even their masters can't open them if the secrets are lost." Gandalf mumbled and I laughed.  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas said sarcastically. I chuckled softly and earned a glare from Gimili.  
"Ithildin… Only mirrors starlight and moon light." Gandalf mumbled. As the full moon came from behind the clouds, a white outline appeared in the shape of a door with writing above it. The design was beautiful, how could the dwarves make this?  
"It reads the Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and Enter."  
"What do you suppose that means?" a hobbit asked, Merry I think.  
"It's quiet simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

It seemed like we were sitting there for hours as Gandalf mumbled phrases and spells in many different tongues. I stood next to Aragorn as he helped Sam unpack the horse everyone called Bill. Legolas was off standing near a tree, enjoying what little comfort he could before we made our next journey, most likely underground.  
Merry and Pippin started throwing rocks into the water and Aragorn quickly stopped them.  
"Do not disturb the water." as he said it. I noticed ripples forming far further than where the rocks were landing. I heard no fish swimming but there was a large presence there. I was on edge. Boromir even came over and took notice of the movements. Legolas was soon beside me bow in hand. The ripples became larger and faster coming towards us.  
"It's a riddle; Speak Friend and Enter." Frodo started. We all looked at him.  
"Gandalf, what is the elfish word for friend?"  
"Mellon." he said and the doors opened. Everyone seemed relieved that the doors had finally been opened.

The doors opened and we slowly entered the dark in front of us. I stayed close to Aragorn and we brought up the rear of the group. I stepped on a twig but it seemed too strong to be a branch because it didn't snap. This was the first sign that something was amiss here.

"Soon Master Elf and Lady you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Raging fires, malt beer, and ripe meat off the bone. This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine…a Mine!" Gandalf placed a stone into his staff and it began to glow, shining light on the scene around me. As I took in the skeletons and corpses of fallen Dwarves my stomach twisted over. I slowly reached back for my bow.

"This is no mine; it's a tomb!" Boromir said. Everyone else took in the room and gasps of horror filled the space. Gimili left out a moan of grief while Legolas pulled out an arrow from one of the skeletons.

"Goblins!" he snapped as he too drew his bow and notched an arrow. Others drew their swords ready for anything.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here." Boromir demanded of Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Get out of here! Get out!" He yelled in urgency.

Before we could do anything, I heard the water rippling outside very strongly. Then I heard Frodo gasp. I turned to see a tentacle wrap around his waist and pull him back outside.

"Strider! Aragorn!" I heard hobbits yell. We all rushed out to his aid only to be knocked back by more tentacles. I was knocked into the wall. I seemed to only be able to watch in horror as the creature's head appeared out of the water and brought the struggling hobbit closer to its waiting mouth. I shot to arrows but they seemed to have no effect. The men hacked the tentacles feverously to no avail until finally, Aragorn sliced the on holding Frodo. He fell into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" I ran after Aragorn , who looked frightened as we rushed into the cave.

"Legolas!" he yelled as the elf was delivering one last shot at the beast.

"Run!" Aragorn said pushing the hesitant hobbits forward. I felt Legolas grab my arm and pull me in as we ran. Once we were all inside, the beast tried to follow pulling the rocks and entrance down on itself, trapping us inside.

"We have but one choice now. We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said soberly, tapping his staff against the ground three times and letting light show again. How does he do that?

"Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs that dwell in the deep places of the world. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed. "

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for next chapter. Hopefully it will be up sometime this week now that the rush of week 1 of classes is over!**

**-B :)**


	4. Moria

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for over 2 weeks, school has been hell so far but things are finally settling into a routine. But anyways… Here's the Moria scenes. **

**Anything in Elvish will be ****_italicized_**** just for future reference. (I just don't have time to write it in elvish or I would) **

**Also a shout out to Evalyd Yamazaki, she was a little psychic for this chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who is awesome enough to be following and reviewing! **

**-B**

****Edited 6-27-13****

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Moria**

We marched through the mine quietly. It was a long and dark journey, with Gandalf's staff emitting the only light. I could see things, with my elven sight but it was still dark either consideration. The slightest sound had us all on edge. After several hours, we came to three doors.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said looking confused at the three archways.

Everyone went different directions to find a space to rest. Legolas went down a few stairs to a ledge. I went and sat next to him. He looked my way and smiled wearily. We were both uncomfortable underground. But, being in the mine was not the only thing that was weighing me down. The mine had me fearful of the creatures that killed my family.

"_The air is so close in here._" I spoke in softly elvish.

"_All the deaths here put an unnatural weight to the air._" he responded.

_"Your eyes show fear. What is wrong? I have not seen this in you before._" I looked at him, his eyes held a deep fear of staying in one place too long.

"_As Gandalf said far worse things lie in these mines than Orcs._"

_"You know of them?" _

_"Sadly yes. But you need not worry. We hope to go unnoticed._" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

_"I just feel unnerved." _

_"Elves were not meant to be under ground. Try to rest."_

_"It's not just that Legolas. I'm always scared, always sad as of late. Since I saw the first Orc enter my village, I haven't been at peace, thinking if I close my eyes even for a moment, they will come and take us when we let our guard down. I lost my family. I cannot lose you and Aragorn too. I couldn't see anyone in the group gone."_ A tear fell for the first time in a few weeks.

_"I will not let them harm you, nor would Aragorn. This fellowship will protect you as we would any other member of the fellowship." _

_"I do not worry for myself. It seems that everyone around me has died protecting me. My mother, my brothers, and my father." _

_"Everyone passes on to their destiny. If I had to choose my path, it would be protecting someone I love such as they did."_ His eyes were sincere, full of emotion.

_"I do not want anyone else getting hurt to protect me."_

_"It is our own choice how we leave this world. I would be honored to do so protecting you." He said putting his hand on mine, and squeezing gently. _

_"What of the fellowship?"_

_"I joined this fellowship, to protect its members as best I can. It too would be an honor to die fulfilling that oath." _

_"Even Gimili?"_ I asked slightly smiling, trying to bring up the mood of our conversation.

_"Yes, even the dwarf."_ he said smiling.

We sat in silence for some time longer and the despair of the environment filled me again.

_"I miss them Legolas. They were all I had." _Sadness crept back to my mind and tears to my eyes.

_"Loss is never an easy conquest. Though, it makes us stronger._ _Sleep Maethriel. Sleep easy knowing I…we will protect you and ourselves. Not much gets past me._"

I leaned against the wall behind us and closed my eyes. It was useless to argue with him. He would obviously do what I do not want to happen. Why was everyone willing to throw his or her life away for me?

* * *

****Aragorn's POV****

I came down to where Legolas was keeping watch. I found Mae sleeping next to him with her head on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her loosely. I heard them speaking softly in elvish earlier but this surprised me. Legolas was never a woman's man no matter his status and appearance. Many before have tried but failed. Perhaps he has feelings towards the girl. It has been many years since I saw an elleth catch his eye. Unfortunately, the last time ended very badly for him.

"_You seem comfortable._" I said in elvish not to have the others aware of our conversation.

"_She needs rest, her heart is still heavy after the loss of her family._" he responded.

_"I see, she is holding herself well for being in the company of Orcs for weeks and losing her family."_ I saw him start to pull his arm away from her. Before I could question my friend further, she stirred slightly and I became quiet.

_"Indeed, but she is still afraid of what the world holds. I hope we can break her of that."_

_"She will in time. Patience is a virtue my friend. She had been through a lot. _All_ wounds take time to heal."_

I need to let things take their own course I suppose.

"Ha, it's that way." I heard Gandalf claim. Good, I wish not to stay longer than needed down here. Legolas and Mae are both weaker down here.

* * *

****Mae's POV****

I woke and felt warm and comfortable for the first time in weeks. I rested my head further on my pillow and gripped my blanket closer. I felt my bed shake and I heard a chuckle. I shot straight up. It was no pillow. I looked over to see Legolas laughing softly. My face flushed scarlet and I turned away. Elves normally can't blush, sadly another human characteristic, I got from my mother.

"_I'm so sorry Legolas, my deepest apologies._" I mumbled.

"_Do not fret Mae."_ I can't believe I fell asleep on Legolas. I stood up and started to walk away. He caught my hand.

"_Mae, do not be embarrassed. It was fine. Enjoyable actually, I promise._" He said smiling. I looked at him and his face held true to his words.

"_Okay, thank you._" I looked up and saw Aragorn looking down with a grin. Why is he grinning?

We continued our journey for three more days in Moria until we reached an open room.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff grew brighter as he raised it above his head. It shined all around showing magnificent large pillars of stone in the open space.

"Behold the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." We all looked around in awe, before continuing. As we walked, I saw a side room, which Gimili was running towards. We followed as he let out a wail of sorrow. We entered the room to find a tombstone lying in the center glowing in just a little light from the outside world. Gimli was on his knees weeping.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. So, he is dead. It is as I feared." Gandalf mumbled looking over Gimli's shoulder at the crypt.

"We must keep moving; we cannot linger" Legolas whispered to Aragorn. I wanted to get out of the place to begin with, why are we stopping!

Gandalf picked up a book being clutched by a fallen Dwarf. We all watched him as he read.

"They have taken the Bridge and the Second wall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." The air seemed still and silent as we all took in the words he just spoke. The fear Legolas had slightly relieved was slowly resurfacing. Orcs were created for the sole purpose of death and destruction, something no one can hide from, even the sturdy dwarves of Moria. I looked towards Legolas and he looked even more uneasy than before.

Pippin twisted an arrow in a corps and it fell into a well making large hollow sounds as it went further into the deeps. I winced along with him as each sound echoed through the mines below. We all looked around waiting for something. Nothing happened and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time to rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf had turned to for the door but stopped. I turned to Legolas as I heard the faint beating of a drum. It got louder and faster.

"Frodo!" I heard Sam whisper as he looked down at the hobbits sword which was now glowing blue. We heard heckling and laughter in the distance.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted confirming my fears.

"Get back stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said pushing the hobbits back. He looked at me and I nodded.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said exasperated as he shut the chamber door. Aragorn and Boromir started to brace the door with axes and other weapons. I stood back in front of the crypt next to Legolas and drew my bow. Aragorn stood beside me sword at the ready. We braced ourselves.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf left in Moria that still draws breath" and so it began. They started to break through. Legolas and I both took shots killing a couple. The doors flew open and the fight began. My fear was soon replaced with the adrenaline of battle. Aragorn and Boromir charged and I continued to shoot my bow. As the battle raged on, the troll came in being led by two Orcs. I was on the other side of the tomb for some time taking out any Orc that came close with my bow.

We continued our fight and I suffered a small cut to my upper arm but no pain was felt. As my arrows drew few, I picked up a blade an Orc lost and started to defend myself. I saw the troll was now attacking Legolas and my heart stopped. He was graceful in battle but it still was agonizing to just sit back and watch as the beast whipped his chain at the elf.

"No!" I sliced his leg with my new weapon. He yelped slightly before turning towards me. Legolas took the opportunity and embedded several arrows into his skull. I now returned my attention to the remaining Orcs.

After several minutes, the room went quiet. Legolas had given the final kill shot to the troll and they ran towards the back corner. I now saw Frodo motionless on the ground with a spear in his stomach. I put a hand to my mouth in shock. We all gathered around him. Aragorn turned him over.

"He's alive." Sam announced and relief filled me.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." The hobbit said putting a hand on his heart. There wasn't even a drop of blood on the hobbit.

"You should be dead. That would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said winking at the hobbit in question.

"Mithril." Gimili whispered.

"You're full of surprised Master Baggins" Gimili added smiling.

"Quickly to the Bridge of Khazad-dum" Gandalf snapped as we all started to run.


	5. Fall of Gandalf

**Sooo…. Sorrrrrry doesn't even begin to explain my absence as of late. **

**I apologize for keeping you guys hanging. School has been very demanding and I haven't had much time to do anything besides nursing. **

**But on a positive note, I am finally updating the next chapter and no I didn't fall off the face of the Earth.**

**Thanks to all who have taken the time to review, favorite, and follow. Thats what brought me back from the real world into the much better world of fan fiction!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fall of Gandalf**

We ran from the tomb as the laughs of goblins and more Orcs could be heard in the distance. As we moved, I picked up the movement of creatures around us from all sides. We were surrounded soon after putting some distance between us and the tomb. The creatures stood and taunted us moving their blades in and out of our circle. Legolas had pushed me behind him leaving, him, Gimili, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf to defend the hobbits and me in the middle, which I did not like one bit. I drew my bow and aimed just over Legolas' shoulder at one of the goblins. Its green feline eyes and pale skin were disturbing.

Another stirring in the mine had them running. The mass of creatures was gone in mere moments in obvious fear. I felt a shake in the ground and a low roar was heard.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Run! This is beyond any of you. Your swords and arrows are useless now"

We ran and reached a set of stairs. Legolas pulled Boromir back from almost falling to his death.

"Aragorn you must lead them on. The bridge is near" Gandalf ordered the ranger. I looked to our right and saw the path of downward stairs we were about to take. The bridge was close indeed. We started down the stairs until we reached a gap. Legolas jumped first them Gandalf and I followed. Arrows started flying in the air almost hitting the hobbits. Legolas turned and as if it was a reflex, shot quickly and struck a goblin right in the forehead. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin next and jumped. Aragorn tossed Sam then motioned for Gimili.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimili protested but as he made the leap, he almost didn't make it. As a last resort, Legolas grabbed his beard.

"Not the Beard!" but it brought him to safety.

"Stupid Elf" I heard him mumble under his breath as he stroked his beard a few times.

After that, the ground shook again, much more violently. This Balrog was obviously getting closer. I felt the stairs shift. Then I heard a crack as a piece of the ceiling fell and made the gap between the two stairs larger. Aragorn looked nervous. Then a second piece fell stranding them on a small section. Finally a third quake occurred, breaking the support of their stairs.

"Lean forward" Aragorn called out to Frodo. As they did, their stairs moved forward and collided with ours in a crash but Boromir caught Frodo and Legolas caught Aragorn. They nodded and we raced further down the stairs until we reached the final corridor before the bridge. Flames surrounded our path and Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas held fear in their eyes as we ran.

"Over the bridge, come on" We ran harder seeing the crossing not far ahead. Gandalf stopped to face the creature as it emerged from the flames briefly, as did I.

It was like nothing I'd seen before. Its body was made of coal and flames. Its eyes and mouth glowed white from pure heat that was surly inside of it. I was entranced by it.

"Mae!" Aragorn shouted snapping me out of my thoughts and I continued running alongside him. The creature followed us leaving flames and smoke behind it.

We started to cross the bridge and slight relief filled me as I reached the other side. I turned to see Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge surrounded by white light.

He was chanting and yelling at the beast.

"You cannot Pass" The beast flared its wings and flames became brighter and more abundant around it.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled noticing his mentor was still far behind us.

"Go back to the Shadows wince you came!" the beast attacked him with a sword of fire. But its attack was deflected. Abandoning that tool, the creature brought forth a whip.

"You Shall Not Pass!" Gandalf yelled slamming his sword and staff into the rocky bridge. I saw light flash through the rock and heard the crack.

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge and the shift was heard as the bridge collapsed on the far side sending the beast plummeting to the abyss below. My heart further raised its hopes as the glow dimmed and Gandalf turned to face us.

But the whip returned and pulled Gandalf's leg tripping him. He fell but held onto the ledge.

We all gasped in shock and Frodo shouted. I took a couple steps going to help him but Legolas grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Run you Fools!" Gandalf shouted as he let go and disappeared into the chasm below us. I was fighting tears as I was pulled from the mines. Though I have known him just a short time, I feel horrible over his loss. He was the one that insisted I come with this group. He was a father figure in a stranger-looking-out-for-you kind of sense.

As we left the mines and came into the light of day, relief filled me briefly before I realized this sight came at a very high cost. The hobbits fell to the ground in sobs, as did most of our companions; even Boromir shed a tear and held grief for our fallen leader. Gimili struggled against both Legolas and Aragorn to run back to the mines, wanting to take on the goblins himself for all they have done. But I just looked down at the ground a lone tear fell.

"Legolas, get them up" I looked up to see the source of the voice was Aragorn. How could he expect any of us to be ready to move yet? Legolas looked at him in disbelief but then nodded and moved towards the hobbits.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled grief still very evident on his face.

"We can't stop. By night fall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien by night fall. We must make haste"

We all were still stunned at his words.

"Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimili get them up"

A few moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Gimili.

"Come on lass. We best listen to the ranger" I nodded and stood following the group once more as we headed down the mountain side once more.

Some hours later, I saw a tree line forming on the horizon.

"Lorien, realm of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I have not been here in since I was an elfling" I heard Legolas state.

"When was that laddie? A month ago?" Gimili teased. I had to hold back a laugh myself at the irony. Legolas was easily the oldest here. Though, I do not know his exact age, he is most likely older than my 230 years.

"Actually, it was nearly 600 years ago, but from the outside, it seems as though nothing has changed. The Golden Wood still will be a sight to see" He is at least 600 that answers that question.

"We will rest near Hidenil and make for the capital city in the morning" Aragorn said nonchalantly. I froze in my steps. It was too soon. I can't go back. Several minutes passed before the others paused noticing my absence.

"Mae what is wrong?" Merry asked. Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces. Legolas was the first to realize why I stopped.

"Aragorn, we cannot go that route" Legolas said sternly. Aragorn's eyes widened as well.

"Maethriel I'm so sorry. It just…"

"No harm was intended. I just ask a different path be taken" I looked down.

"We will make for the western border of Lothlorien. If we hurry we could make it by nightfall"

I didn't move. The thought of even being close to my lost home was paralyzing.

They started on the western path through the woods. Legolas stayed by my side silent just waiting. I let a tear fall down my face.

"We can go the south road, and still meet them in the great city" he offered.

"I…"

"Come friends. Night is not far off" Aragorn called back.

"We will catch up" Legolas responded.

"Maethriel, your loss is still recent and unmourned, he merely forgot. He is only human"

"He didn't mean to upset me. He was simply thinking of the quickest route"

We sat down by a stream not far from the tree line to rest and mentally regroup.

_"Have you ever lost someone Legolas?"_ It was a personal question and I honestly wasn't expecting an answer, but for some reason he was the most understanding of my circumstance. Had he lost someone close to him?

_"My mother, I was but an elfling when she sailed across the seas_" his reply was but a whisper and everything made perfect sense. I looked down at the ground then at him. His face was unchanged but his eyes held sadness that I'm sure my own held.

"Come, we shouldn't linger much longer. Sitting in sorrow will not help right now but perhaps Lady Galadriel may be able to" he said standing up and extending his hand. I took it and we started walking towards the southern road.

* * *

**So there's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the long wait! **

**Next chapter is Lothlorien and we may just learn some more about our dear Maethriel and her past.**

**Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow! I love feedback (just not flames) **


	6. Past Revealed

**Hey Guys! I'm still alive! And here is the long awaited chapter! (This chapter was partially edited on 12-17-12)**

**This chapter changes a few things around from the Movie to fit my story! ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

_**Elvish is in Italics.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lothlorien Part 1**

I walked slowly next to Legolas as we talked softly. The southern road was long and weaved among the large oaks and golden willows of the Lorien forest. It seemed like hours passed. As the trees grew thicker and changed to Mallory trees and a few I didn't recognize, I noticed Legolas' happy aura dampen slightly.

"What troubles you?" I asked.

"The Golden Wood simply reminds me of what my home used to be"

"I'm sure it is beautiful"

"In the fall months, the leaves all turn vibrant and indescribable colors"

"I can only imagine Mirkwood's beauty. Lorien's woods turn such amazing colors but it is only green and gold"

"Reds, Orange, Yellow, even the Brown leaves look remarkable" he said with a slight smile.

"After you complete this quest of yours…" I paused.

I heard a branch snap then it was silent. I only heard the wind pass through the trees for a few minutes. There was a second snap a few minutes later. I turned my head towards the sound, only to feel Legolas flat against my back, bow drawn.

_"Who travels in these sacred woods?"_ I heard a voice ask from my left.

"_Legolas Thranduilion and Maethriel of Hidenil_" he said softly, tightening his bow, eyes narrowing I'm sure.

"_Ah, Legolas, it has been many years_" A taller elf stepped out showing dark brown eyes and golden blonde hair longer than Legolas'. Legolas relaxed and put his bow to his back. We walked towards the elves.

"_Orophin, a Warden of Lorien_?" Legolas chuckled greeting the leader placing his hand on his shoulder.

_"Is it hard to believe my friend? What brings you to the Golden Woods? It has been many years and The Lord and Lady were not expecting our Mirkwood kin"_

_"We travel with the Fellowship set out from Rivendell" _Legolas said looking serious again.

_"I will take you to my brother"_ His tone wasn't so easy going any more either.

I looked between the two elves in front of me. Legolas was once again tense. What was so important about this fellowship of theirs that brought such negativity?

"Legolas? Can we trust him?" I asked in the common tongue hoping the elf wouldn't understand.

"Yes" He nodded before following the group of elves.

I followed wearily. We walked some time before we reached a tree with a watch Talon above. It looked identical to every other one in the Lorien forest. Lorien's borders _were_ very protected… We quickly ascended the ladder and came face to face with the other members of our group. I smiled and stood next to the hobbits with Legolas not too far behind me.

Aragorn and Legolas conversed softly about where we had gone, but their conversation was cut short by an elf walking up to us. We all gave the tall and muscular elf our attention. He looked familiar but I could not place his dark eyes and gold hair at first. But the longer I looked at him, the more I thought. I knew his face. Then it hit me; a face I wish I could forget, a face of pain and sadness as he ran through my village. Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien.

_"Welcome, Legolas, Son of Thranduil"_ Legolas nodded.

_"Our fellowship is in your debt, Haldir of Lorien"_

_"Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us, well met"_

_"Maethriel of Hidenil, it is relieving to see you alive and well" _He looked at me for only a moment but I could see guilt and relief in his eyes. I nodded but before I could respond, Gimili interrupted.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak in words we all can understand!"

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the dark days" Haldir said honestly ticked off. That was something well known to most of Middle Earth: Dwarves and Elves do not get along.

"And you know what this dwarf has to say to that '_I spit on your grave'_" Now he plain pissed Haldir off. Great. I personally didn't even appreciate his comment.

"That was not so courteous" Aragorn put an authoritative hand on his shoulder, correcting the Dwarf's behavior.

"Gimili, we were merely greeting each other" I snapped at the dwarf and he looked at me then Legolas and Aragorn.

"No matter" the Dwarf barked back. We looked around at each other. Tension was becoming thicker and thicker until Haldir's gaze fell on Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you ringer bearer" He paused obviously torn between options. But, what caught my attention was the last part of his statement. Evil…ring bearer? What is he talking about?

"You can go no further" He turned and faced his brothers.

"_What_?" I asked without realizing it.

_"I didn't stutter. I said __none__ of you can go further"_ Haldir looked at me with hard eyes.

_"Haldir, a word" _Aragorn asked stepping away from our group.

_"We came here Haldir! We came for refuge! If you send us back now, the ring will fall right into Sauron's hands! You send us back, you will be responsible for the fall of all Middle Earth" _Wow, Aragorn was not sugar coating it.

_"I know not the Lady's will. It will do us all well not to undermine her decisions" _He whispered trying to explain himself. But Aragorn still looked unsettled.

_"What of Maethriel? At least let her pass through to your realm. She lost her village and has nowhere to go. The lady knows this and judging by the look on your face when you first saw her, so do you"_

As they were talking, I heard a voice. One I have heard before but not since…I was a child.

"Maethriel, Haldir will allow you into my realm. All will be revealed soon young one" Only one person in my entire life called me 'young one'… Galadriel.

"My lady" I smiled.

"I will see you shortly Mae, do not be afraid" I smiled a small sense of relief passing through me at her familiar words.

* * *

*****Flash Back*****

I clung to my mother as we rode into a very beautiful forest. It had gold leaves and the air smelled like fresh flowers though it was almost midwinter. I shook in fear. We left our home in the North some weeks ago but my mother was hurt. She had taken a wound to her side in a small conflict with Orcs and seemed to get weaker by the day.

"Who enters the Golden Wood?" A man with pointed ears like mine appeared from behind the trees and asked my mother.

"I am Lileth, daughter of Eraton. I seek a refuge for my daughter" she said in a short puff. Talking was very tiring for my mom.

"I cannot let a human pass through our borders without just cause"

"Please sir! My mommy needs help. She's hurt!" I said peering at the mean with tears in my eyes. How could someone not want to help her?

"Human wounds are none of elvish concern" He said turning around.

"You are turning away one of your own" she said taking another deep breath to speak.

"You are not elvish" the man snapped.

"No, but my daughter is" I looked up at my mom. She pushed my hair past my ears and exposed the tips.

"So it may seem. Follow me, the Lady of the Woods will have to deal with the little one"

We traveled into the woods further and I could tell my mom was getting sicker the longer we rode. Eventually we reached a giant tree and my eyes widened at the beauty of it. A lady in a white dress was descending the stairs and came before us.

"Celriana, see to it that Lileth is seen by a healer. I must look over little Maethriel for a while"

"Young one, do not be afraid. You are safe now. I am Lady Galadriel" She picked me up and carried me to a room where she had a maid bath me and brush my hair.

"Where's my mommy?" I asked after a while.

"She is healing young one" she said patting my head. She put a small circlette on my head of flowers and I smiled.

"There is someone waiting to see you" she said smiling.

"Who?"

"Your father" I looked at the lady.

"Come in"

"She looks just like her mother" the elf said before coming to bend down before me.

"Welcome home Young One" Lady Galadriel said leaving the room.

*****End Flash Back*****

* * *

As I blinked my eyes, I heard Haldir speak, breaking my trance.

"You will follow me. The Lady has made her will known" He said turning on his heels and heading deeper into the forest.

"Great more elves" Gimili murmured.

"Gimili, we're not so bad" I said looking down at the Dwarf with a soft smile.

"You're not lass but the lads sure are"

"Legolas isn't…" I stopped midsentence as I laid eyes on the city of Caras Galadhon. Lights were spread throughout the area and winding staircases ran up the trees to Talons and Homes. I have not seen it in many years only heard stories from my brothers and father. My imagination from my younger years didn't do it justice.

"Lass?" Gimili asked.

"It's amazing Gimili, look"

The particular tree that led to the Lord and Lady's palace was one of the biggest I've ever seen. The base had to be 20 feet around at the least. The stairway was covered and held pale blue and yellow lights that gave everything a lightened hue. I was behind Haldir, Aragorn, and Legolas as we climbed the great tree.

We came to the top and the glow was so bright that I had to cover my eyes.

Moments later, two figures, a man and a woman, appeared descending a small staircase in front of us. I recognized Lady Galadriel instantly with her long golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Lord Celebron hadn't changed much either. His darker blonde hair still fell to his shoulders and his eyes were the ever-serious brown. Neither had changed in 230 years since I saw them as a young elfling. I bowed my head in respect to the royal couple of Lothlorien as did most of my companions.

After a few moments, Celebron spoke.

"Nine of you are here and nine set out from Rivendell yet, Gandalf is not among you. Tell me where is he? I much desire to speak with him"

"He has fallen into shadow" Galadriel spoke softly and mournfully.

"The quest stands at the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail; leading to the ruin of all" A long pause entered the room as we all looked around curious of the lady's words.

"Yet, hope remains if the company is true" She smiled as she looked at Aragorn, then Frodo and me.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow for you lost leader. Tonight you will sleep in the comforts of Lorien"

We all relaxed as Celebron left the room leaving just the Lady before us.

"Maethriel a moment" she said smiling. I nodded following her up the stairs.

"Take a walk with me" she suggested.

"Of course my lady"

"It has been many years young one"

"A lot has changed"

"All things happen for a reason. Though the loss of your village and family is heart breaking, I foreseen you joining this fellowship many years ago"

"Have you seen our future?"

"I see many things, but the future of this fellowship is hidden from me beyond your stay here, but _your_ future has been shown in pieces"

"What does it hold?"

"You know very well young one that I cannot tell you any future events"

"What of my past? Can you tell me of my mother? She died when I was young but I was never told much, other than she was born in Gondor"

"That was for your protection but I believe you will come face to face with the truth soon"

"I have right to know please my Lady"

"Your mother's name was Lileth. She was the daughter of Eraton, who was a descendent of Isildur" I knew who Isildur was even in my lonely village. Isildur was the last king of Gondor.

"I'm Gondor's heir?"

"The only one _known_ to the enemy. Your mother knew you would be safest out of sight. She kept you hidden for your youngest years but when she was injured that is why she came to Lothlorien, to me. I kept you safe for many years in Hidenil with your family. The enemy's eyes could not come past our borders. It is still mysterious how Saruman's servants found you"

"I thank you for the protection you gave me"

"You know your heritage now, but I must ask you to keep it a secret. There are those in this world that do not wish for a king or _queen_ to return to Gondor"

"Why? The nation has been without a ruler for many years"

"Those who wish the demise of men do not wish a king to return. But, worry not Maethriel. The fellowship will protect you from these dangers"

"I know they would, but they have loyalty to Frodo first"

"Though you know not why" It was a statement not a question.

"Legolas always tells me it's not his place to tell me"

"The Prince is right, it isn't but now it is dangerous for you not to. So, I will tell you the story of the One Ring" She went on to explain how the rings of power were forged and how Sauron forged a final ring to rule them all. Lastly, she spoke of how Frodo came to be the ring bearer.

"So the fellowship seeks to destroy the Ring"

"Yes, and you and your friends now hold the fate of Middle Earth in your hands"

"I know it is much to take in young one but take this night to rest. We will discuss more later. Celriana show Mae to the hot springs and bring her fresh clothes" Another familiar face guided me down the stairs. Her blonde hair was longer but Celriana looked no different.

As I slipped into the water, I had quite a lot to digest. First, I was Isildur's heir. Second, my friends were on a quest that will shape the future of Middle Earth. Third, Galadriel expected me to go with them.

All in a day's journey I guess.

* * *

**So… there's the first part of Lothlorien. **

**Mae finally knows her heritage and that she is an heir to Gondor's throne and the fellowships quest. How will she handle all this? Hmmm… only time will tell. **

**Next chapter will be the fellowships time in the Golden Wood.**

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **

**-B **


	7. Archery Lessons

**Hello Everyone, This is alot sooner than I expected to update so oh happy day for my readers! **

**Thanks so much to all the reviews, new followers, and favorites! I really appreciate them! **

**I originally planned to only have Lothlorien be 2 parts but looking at how much I have going on during their stay it will be atleast 3 if not 4 parts in total. Alot happens. Also, in the book I think the fellowship is there for a month but in the movie it seems like a day or two. So I compromised. They will be there a total of about 2 weeks in my story.**

**I hope to maybe get Part 3 up today as well but no promises... I do have a Microbiology paper due this week that I should be working on. But fan fiction is so much more fun. **

**Anyways, I'll stop babbling. Here's Chapter 7 ^.^**

**Reminders since I have both Elvish and Telopathic communication in this chapter **

**Elvish will be **_**italizied**_** and Galadriels mental communication will be 'in single quotations'**

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Archery Lessons (Lothlorien Part 2)**

I sat in the warm pool for some time and enjoyed the peace while the heat relaxed my tired muscles. After I washed my hair with soap and added some rose oil to my skin, I left the water and dried off. I traded my traveling clothes for a light green gown with white leggings. My hair fell into loose curls as it dried. I put on the brown boots and made my way back to the clearing Celriana said I could find my friends.

As I neared the camp, I heard my companions speaking.

"Princeling, where is the lass? She has been with the Lady for quiet sometime" I heard Gimili ask.

"I believe she will be here very soon" Legolas said, probably hearing my nearing steps. As he finished, I heard a song being sung throughout Lorien. A tear fell at the words for Gandalf the Grey.

"A Lament for Gandalf" I heard Legolas say, just above a whisper.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked. I know I wouldn't have the strength to tell the little hobbit. I personally can't handle their kind words right now. Then a thought once again entered my mind. My family was gone as well. Not only did I lose them but I had lost the next person I took as a father figure. A sob escaped my lips.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is too close"

I entered the clearing to the teary-eyed faces of the fellowship. I walked over to Legolas as another tear fell.

"Their words make it worse" I muttered as he wrapped his arms around me lightly and tried comforting me.

"Gandalf was a great man and wizard. He would not want us weeping as we are" I heard Aragorn come into the clearing. He was right. I may not have known Gandalf for long but he seemed to be a moving on no matter the circumstances kind of man.

"Get some rest; these borders are well protected" he continued.

"I will show you a place to rest Mae. Come with me" Legolas said.

"The lady provided you and I talons just above the camp" he said pointing up to a small talon holding two doors

"A bed sounds amazing" I said as I followed him up the ladder.

"I will be in the one on the left should you need anything" he said before disappearing.

It was mere seconds before I was asleep on the soft bed. It had been weeks since I last laid on something other than the ground.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of shuffling in my room. I opened my eyes slowly while reaching for my dagger…

"Good morning, Lady Maethriel. Sorry to wake you" I was relieved to see Celriana laying out a tunic and leggings for me.

"It is fine. What hour is it?"

"It is nearly mid-day"

"I slept that long?" I said sitting up and stretching.

"Your companions did not have the heart to wake you"

"They know better" I said laughing softly. I was not a morning person, and the fellowship learned that very quickly.

"If you hurry, you may still catch them for the mid-day meal"

I stood and removed my dress and replaced it with the maroon tunic and black leggings. I pulled on a pair of black boots, slipped my dagger into its place and made my way down to the clearing after Celriana pulled my hair back into a half braid.

I climbed down the ladder expecting to see my friends but the site was empty.

"Celriana, I thought you said they were readying for the mid-day meal. Yet they are not here?"

"Oh sorry my Lady, they are joining the Lord and Lady today to discuss some things over food. Come I will show you the way" We walked through the forest and I got many nods and hellos.

"It seems you are quiet popular my lady. The ellons all seem drawn to you"

"That is a first, I am not that pretty"

"I beg to differ, if I may be so bold"

"You may"

"Prince Legolas seems taken with you as well" The idea of Legolas as more than a friend and companion is…unreal, farfetched even. My face however flushed.

"Legolas is only a close companion"

"I apologize for my misinterpretation"

"It is fine"

"Here we are" she said as we stopped at a door.

I walked into the room and the sounds of conversation swirled around me. I picked out Aragorn and Legolas at the far left of the room and Lady Galadriel not far from them. I opened my eyes and saw my friends eating their fill.

"There she is! Mae we thought you would sleep until tomorrow!" Pippin said smiling. I took a seat between Merry and Gimili. The dwarf has relaxed slightly since our arrival yesterday but he still is uptight, which is completely understandable given his circumstance.

I met Lady Galadriel's eyes after I took a bite of bread with some jam on it.

'I hope you slept well young one' She said talking to me telepathically.

'I did, thank you for the arrangements'

'Good, good. I have arranged for Haldir to take you to the archery field this afternoon. I recall you being a fair archer from your brothers' stories'

'There is always room for improvement, I suppose' I returned.

'Your skills will need sharpened with the journey ahead'

'Could Legolas help me instead? I would feel more relaxed. Haldir seems too serious to be a good teacher for me'

'Ask him yourself'

I looked at her. She smiled and winked.

I searched the table for Legolas and I finally found him speaking with the Marchwarden and Aragorn at the opposite end. Perhaps I can ask him later. I finished my meal and ended up being whisked away by the hobbits who finally seem at peace and have opened up to me.

"Alright little ones, it is time to work on your sword skills" I heard Boromir say entering the campsite. I looked up with a smile but met his scowl. The man still seemed weary of me and I do not know why.

"I will leave. Listen to Boromir you two. He will teach you well" I said nodding to the hobbits.

I walked along the path back towards the inner city and took a moment to truly enjoy the sights around me. I took in the smells and sounds. The wind whirled around me. A familiar scent found me; pine. I turned to see Legolas walking towards me. I smiled. He looked much like the first time I saw him. He was in a dark green tunic and brown leggings. His hair was in his warrior braids and his bow lay against his back.

"There you are. I saw the hobbits steal you away before I could get a word" he said as he got closer.

"Sorry, but you know how the hobbits can be"

"I was about to head to the archery fields to practice, care to join me?" he offered.

"Actually, I was going to ask you to…" he cut me off.

"I understand. I will see you later" he turned on his heal to walk away but I shook my head.

"_Legolas wait_!" I said grabbing his wrist.

"_Let me finish, you impatient elf_" I said laughing.

_"I wanted to ask you if you would oversee my skills and help me improve, I was heading to the archery field as well"_

_"It would be an honor_" he said smiling.

We reached the field only to see Haldir there already shooting arrows at a distant target. He turned towards us.

"Ah, Lady Maethriel, Prince Legolas" he said bowed to both of us.

"Good afternoon Haldir" I said going to stand opposite another target with Aragorn's bow.

"Wait my lady, I was told by the Lady to give you these" Haldir said putting his bow to his back and going to a table with several bows on it.

First, he held out a long bow made of a soft white wood with swirls and leaves engraved into the ends. I ran my hands over the new bow and was amazed. It was a bow of the Galadhrim. He next held up a quiver full of white feathered arrows another mark of Lothlorien archers. I pulled an arrow out and notched into my new bow. It felt natural, unlike when I used Aragorn's bow. I looked down at the target Haldir had and took a quick shot. It landed in the ring just outside of the center. I smiled.

"You already have skill; then my lessons are unneeded. The lady will be pleased" Not that they were going to be used either way.

He stayed with us for about an hour before he was to return to patrol the boarders. He left with a soft good bye.

We have been in Lothlorien for nearly a week and everyday Legolas and I spend at least 3 hours at the archery field. But, today was truly not my day.

I sighed in frustration as for the third time, not one of my arrows from my quiver hit the center ring. They all hit the target but none in the coveted innermost ring.

"You're too tense. Relax" Legolas said from beside me.

"Easy for you to say you could hit the target blind folded" I mumbled under my breath. But of course, he still heard it. I could almost see the grin on his face as the light bulb went off with an idea.

"That gives me an idea" he came up to me and put his hands over my eyes. I felt his warm breath against my neck and I had to suppress a shiver. It was an odd sensation, one that I definitely didn't expect to get around Legolas.

"Take a deep breath and visualize the target in front of you. Just the center ring"

"Okay" I took a smooth slow breath. I saw the center in its mocking untouched glory.

"Pull back and release. Don't think, react" I did without thinking.

"Open your eyes" I peered down at the target and I blinked. Sure enough, my arrow was embedded perfectly in the center.

"Now do it again" he said stepping back. I shook my head at his smirk of accomplishment.

"Fine" and I did. I hit the center almost every time after that.

"Faster, you won't have 30 seconds to reset your bow!" It was now our ninth day in the golden wood and Legolas seemed to be pushing me much further today working on my speed.

"I'm trying!" I said firing again as quick as I could. But with my speed some of my arrows failed to even hit the second ring. He often excused that given my lack of experience but today that was not the case.

"Don't lose your accuracy!" He snapped. I tried again and again until I snapped.

"That's it! I need a break" I said almost throwing my bow after the tenth time I've run through his speed drills.

"I think we've done enough. I'm sorry if I pushed too hard" he said going down to retrieve my arrows. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. I was just frustrated. I joined him in collecting my arrows.

"You didn't. I need pushed if I'm going to improve. Thank you. But we've been at this for almost 4 hours. I need to build my endurance gradually. I haven't had centuries of practice" I said smiling at him now that I was relaxed. I looked up at the sun as we pulled the last of our arrows out.

"If we hurry we should catch the others in time for the mid-day meal" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the archery grounds.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 7. **

**A slight hint of Legolas and Maethriel romance...just ever so slightly! Don't worry. Their relationship will grow slowly.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Until Next time!**

**-B**


	8. Visions for the Future

**Wow, I'm proud of myself, I actually kept my word and got two chapters posted in one day! **

**So here's the Third part of Lothlorien. Mae gets to look into Galadriel's mirror! What will she see?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lothlorien Part 3 (Visions for the Future)**

Later that night, Lady Galadriel requested an audience with me. Celriana had laid out a soft purple dress for me to change into. My battered training tunic and boots were nowhere near appropriate to wear before the lady.

I met the Lady in her courtyard as most called it. She wore a light pink dress but she was still beautiful even in a less formal state.

"You wished to see me?" I said looking into the open area. She stood before a pedal stool with a bowl on it.

"Yes, young one, come closer. How has your last week been? I hope Lorien has been a breath of fresh air for you"

"It is amazing. My brother's stories didn't do it justice in their stories"

"Such as with the other Elven realms, their beauty is often indescribable until one sees it for themselves" She paused and silence surrounded us.

"Maethriel, I have seen that the fellowship will decide to leave within the next week. Have you discussed continuing with them?"

"No I have not my Lady. I had hoped that after training with Legolas, I would have a better chance. Our initial agreement was that I would continue until they reached a settlement. I feel I must prove myself to them"

"I am meeting with Aragorn tomorrow to discuss his path after you leave our borders. I will mention my advice to him" Great, that means I have to ask tonight. But how? I could ask Aragorn separately then rate his reaction before asking the others.

"I brought you here for another reason Mae. I have decided to offer you the opportunity to look into my mirror" What is so special about her mirror?

"What does your mirror show?"

"It shows things that were, things that are, and things that have not yet happened. Not even I can predict what one sees when they look. I just can control who looks upon the knowledge the Valar have given us"

"I'm not sure my lady. I fear I may not like what I see"

"That is always the risk. The decision is yours" She said stepping back. I thought about it. The things it could show me started running through my head, the past, present or even the future…

I stepped up to the mirror and the water was still. I took a deep breath in and put my face into the water.

The water rippled around me and I saw many images flashing. My mother, my father, my brothers, Galadriel, Haldir, Aragorn, Gandalf, and finally ending on Legolas. The scene changed and I was watching things unfold below

_There was rain and thunder all around. I looked down and saw a massive army of Orcs marching on a fortress of stone. Four figures stood out among the army on the fortress' outer wall, Legolas, Gimili, Aragorn, and… me. There was silence and a strong sense of impending doom in the air. Then the Orcs charged. _

_^^next scene^^_

_"Lady Mae, allow me to tend to your wound. The longer you wait, the worse it may get" I woman with long blonde hair and sad blue eyes pleaded with my future self. I saw a large cut on my upper thigh and my face and clothes were covered with blood. _

_"I must find my friends! I must know if they made it through the battle!"_

_^^next scene^^_

_I saw a small army of men gathered before a large gate made of metal. The gate started to open and I saw the eye… the eye of Sauron looking down on the group. Then it went black._

_^^next scene^^ _

_The darknesss lightened to a bright forest._

_"Momma?" A young ellon and elleth stood looking up at an older elleth. She had long brown hair to her waist and green eyes. She had a bright blue dress on and a mithril circlet upon her head. The boy had golden blond hair and green eyes…my green eyes. The girl had my soft brown hair and blue eyes… dark blue eyes that I had only seen in one person… Legolas. _

I gasped as I left the water. I blinked my eyes several time before Galadriel handed me a linen to dry my face.

"Those are all possible futures for you Mae. You must go with the fellowship, or it may alter the outcome of every scene you saw"

"So, every scene is possible…" I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact of Legolas and I. Together and having children…

"You are weary of the last one but not over the others? Battle does not scare you? "

"Yes they do but I know with my friends I can do anything. Over the past weeks, I have built trust in the companions. But Legolas… he is but a friend I cannot see him in another light"

"Do not be troubled young one, the future is not set in stone. But know I would approve of such a match" she said with a slight grin.

"If you would excuse me My Lady it is well past dusk"

"I understand. Go, rest with your friends"

I walked back towards our camp as all of it ran through my head. It seemed to be a trend that after meeting with the lady, I had a lot to process. Each of the four scenes I saw shocked me in its own way.

I was about a hundred yards away still lost in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and almost jumped a foot in the air. I turned to see Legolas smiling at me.

"A little jumpy mellon nin?"

"I just have a lot on my mind after speaking with Galadriel"

"Do you want to talk about it? I promise to be a good listener"

"I know you are Legolas, but I need to sort it out for myself first" I said laughing.

"You seem upset over something, are you positive?" He looked at me with those blue eyes of his, they were worse than a child begging for a sweet after the evening meal.

"Fine, let's go up to my Talon" I said smiling.

The others sat below enjoying yet another night of peace and quiet as I still tried to figure out what and how to tell Legolas of my visit with Galadriel. I guess continuing on is the best place to start.

"Legolas" He stood on the porch outside the door looking over the woods of the Golden City. He looked truly gorgeous in the moon light. His pale hair looked like silver threads and his skin pale but beautiful. His dark tunic blended well with the night and his bowstring reflected just a little of the moon light...I blinked. No, he is a _friend_.

He turned towards me and sat beside me on the bed.

"What troubles you mellon nin?"

"Lady Galadriel has seen the future and spoke briefly of it to me"

"What does it hold?"

"It holds many great trials for the fellowship" No matter how hard I tried, my mind kept flashing to the last scene I saw.

"But, I also saw my future…" the words escaped before I released it.

"You gazed into Galadriel's mirror? That is an honor"

"I saw our future…" I looked at the ground.

"Our future? The fellowship?"

"Yes the fellowship" I was relieved he didn't take it the way I meant it.

"I saw myself continuing on with you. I stood by you and Aragorn on the outer wall of a stone fortress"

"Do you wish to continue on with us?"

"Yes" My answer wasn't shaky or halfhearted, but firm and determined. I knew that Galadriel was right when we first spoke. I was meant to complete the mission with the fellowship and now I truly realize it.

"How can you when you know not where we are bound?" Legolas asked raising an eye brow.

"I know your quest. Galadriel told me many things in our meetings. She told me of the One Ring and your journey to destroy it" his face went grim.

"I did not wish to burden you with such knowledge but now you know"

"Legolas, I need you to support my decision to come with the fellowship. If you don't then I don't know if I could"

He looked up at me. Many emotions crossed his face but finally a smile formed on his lips.

"It is not a journey I would want anyone to take part in but I can see your desire to continue with us. I would selfishly support you. If not for your own good but mine as well"

"Thank you so much Legolas!" I said hugging him tightly. I felt a slight spark and the vision I had popped back into my mind. I pushed it aside and pulled away with a smile on my face.

"One down and seven to go"

"Aragorn and Boromir will be the hardest to convince" he said laughing softly.

"I will ask everyone at the morning meal, perhaps in groups of three. However as far as I can see, Aragorn and Frodo have the most say"

"So what other visions did you see?" Legolas asked as we sat at the edge of our talon. Our friends were long asleep and it was just us watching the night pass over the land.

"I saw four in total"

"Two were impending battles and One was a conversation with a future friend I suppose"

"Can you tell me anything about the battles?"

"Not much, they were barely more than flashes. I remember that in the first there was a fortress made of stone with an army of Orcs charging at it. It focused very quickly on four figures on the outer wall. Aragorn, Gimili, you and me.

It then changed to me speaking to a blonde haired woman, she looked injured and I was worried about her" I lied. I couldn't have Legolas know I got injured in the future.

"Then the scene changed once again. It was the blurriest. I saw large gates made of black metal. They opened and I saw a large orange eye made of fire. I assume it was Sauron but everything went black"

"What of the fourth?" Crap.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you had four visions in total"

"Umm" I stuttered.

"Was it worse than the other three?" He looked down at me with those blue eyes. The same blue eyes the little girl had. I blinked then smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad fate.

"It was a happy ending, _my_ happy ending if we succeed" I blushed

"I see, good to know there is truly hope"

"As much as I'd love to sit out here all night with you, it's late. We should retire"

"I'm going to stay out for a little longer. It is not long before we will leave and the forest will be but a dream to us. I plan to enjoy it as long as I can"

"Sleep well Legolas" I said as I closed my door.

* * *

**So there's Part 3. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**It may be awhile before I post Part 4 but it will be before Christmas I hope! It's the last three weeks of the semester! I'm so close to semester break I can taste it! **

**Remember to Review Follow and Favorite to see what happens next for our dear Maethriel!**

**-B**


	9. Leaving Lothlorien

**So in honor of the Hobbit coming out on Friday, I decided to post earlier than expected. However, I can not promise another update before Christmas. I have my first final on Friday then finals week officially starts next Monday meaning I need to study so I can pass all my classes. **

**Anyways, this is the last part of Lothlorien. Will Mae be continuing with the Fellowship or will Aragorn tell both her and the Lady no? **

**Wait and See! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Leaving Lothlorien**

I woke the next morning feeling better than I had for a while. It was nice talking to Legolas last night and knowing he supports my decision to continue is even better. Celriana had already been in and laid a soft blue tunic and grey leggings out for me. I pulled my hair back into a braid quickly before heading down to the fellowship's camp. I really hoped to talk to Aragorn before the morning meal.

As I sat my feet down on the ground, I felt the sun hit my back and I sighed at its warmth.

I was honestly nervous to ask the ranger. I looked around and he was sitting by the fire with his pipe speaking to Legolas who had looked up at me with a smile.

"Aragorn could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course. What is it Maethriel?" he asked as we left camp.

"There's no easy way to ask. But I wish to continue on with the fellowship. If you would allow it" I looked at him and the look in his eyes was one of conflict.

"Have you spoke about it to anyone else?"

"Just Legolas"

"I have to think about it Mae. Our road may not be safe for an elf maiden"

"I have been training with Legolas very thoroughly. I would be willing to learn a blade if you taught me…"

"It's not that I question your skill with a bow. I think you would hold your ground in a battle it's just how can you even consider continuing when you know not where our path lies" He sighed.

"I know of your quest to destroy the One Ring and that Frodo carries the biggest burden on Middle Earth. I only wish to help him with his task"

"I will speak with Frodo and the others and let you know soon"

I nodded. It was honestly what I expected. I know there are many things for him to consider. I mean, they hardly know me. Legolas is the only one I really spend any amount of time with. The hobbits have finally accepted me and Gimili is slowly coming around. But to take me to Mordor or worse, would they be willing to take that risk?

We returned to camp and I sat next to Legolas who raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say?"

"He is going to speak to the others"

"As I said last night, you have my support"

"Thank you Legolas" I said smiling as we sat waiting for the others to wake. The others slowly stirred and began getting ready for another day but I noticed some rolling things up and packing them away differently than normal.

The morning meal was quiet for the most part. No one said much and it was uncanny. I may be an elf, but I don't like silence, especially this awkward silence.

"Why is everyone so quiet?"

"'Cause we're leaving tomorrow" Sam blurted out.

"What?" I looked at Legolas and then at Aragorn. A look of pure guilt covered the elf's face and I knew he spoke the truth. He had no intentions of telling me they were leaving. I furrowed my brow before standing. I didn't know if I was more angry or hurt that he wasn't going to tell me. What if I hadn't had the courage to ask Aragorn this morning? Would they have just left me here?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at the elf surly with anger in my eyes and ran off into the forest.

* * *

****Aragorn's POV****

To say Mae was furious with Legolas was putting it mildly. She glared at the elf and if looks could kill, it would be safe to say he would be six feet under and well on his way to the Halls of Mandos.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all she said. But I heard the hurt and sadness in her voice. She trusted Legolas and though he obviously supported her continuation with us, she was frantic over him not telling her our departure was so soon.

_"Aragorn, have you honestly considered allowing her to continue?"_ he asked in elvish not wanting the others to know what we spoke of.

_"Legolas you know it is not safe for her"_

_"She can hold her own, she has come this far"_

_"I believe your feelings for her cloud your judgment old friend" _

_"Feelings? Mae is just a friend"_

_"You and I both know that is not entirely true"_

_"My interest is first and foremost towards this fellowship and our mission"_

_"Then allow me to put it to a vote among them excluding you, that way there will be no tie" _

"Would you two quit sniping at each other in elvish, I feel slightly left out" Gimili stated halfheartedly unaware of what we spoke.

"Early this morning, Mae came to me with a request. Legolas and I were arguing over that request"

"What does the lass want?" Gimili asked.

"She wishes to continue on with our quest. I believe Lady Galadriel bestowed upon her the knowledge she needed to know, including the story of our fellowship"

"If the lass wishes to help, let her. She's come this far. She seems capable with a bow and she keeps the elf busy too" Gimili stated frankly. I didn't expect him to approve let alone be the first to endorse her.

"I like Ms. Mae! Let her come!" Pippin said next.

"I agree with Pip" Merry stated. I could see Legolas' smile grow with every opinion.

"I don't think it is her place. Aragorn, she is a she-elf and not exactly of Mordor ready stature" Boromir said with a grimace. He was obviously was very much opposed to the idea.

"Sam, Frodo? What do you two think?"

"I have no problem with her coming along. She helps with meals occasionally so I don't have to do it all the time" Sam stated.

"Aragorn, you know as well as I, we need all the help we can get" Frodo said wearily.

"So it is decided. Mae will leave Lothlorien with us tomorrow as we continue on to Mordor. Legolas do you want to tell her or should I go find her?" I said looking towards where he last stood but he was long gone.

"The lass looked pretty upset. Let the elf deal with her, although, seeing the princeling beg for forgiveness may be quite entertaining" Gimili said with a slight laugh at the end. Though Gimili and Mae didn't speak often, he was obviously tolerant of the female elf of our group.

* * *

****Maethriel's POV****

After I left the clearing, I ran through the paths unaware what direction I was going. But I found myself in a clearing about 15 minutes later and decided I ran long enough. I sat down against a tree trunk and watched the golden leaves fall down around me in beautiful waves. Why wouldn't he tell me? I closed my eyes as everything that has happened over the past few days ran through my mind. My talks with Lady Galadriel relieved some of my grief over my family but also posed me with several questions. My mother was the last known descendant of Isildur, making me heir to Gondor. What was I to do? I am a half being, how could even begin to think about claiming the throne of men? She also had given me four visions through her mirror of the battles to come. And finally the last of the visions passed through my mind. My future…did I chose the path leading to that ending?

"The leaves of Lothlorien fall for you. You are upset with me" I heard Legolas whisper from the other side of the small clearing as he held a few in his hand.

"Disappointed is appropriate but that is not all that is on my mind" I snapped looking down at the leaves in my own hand.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Mae. We planned on leaving at first light and you normally sleep until mid-morning" He realized his words after they left his lips as his eyes turned to the ground and his stance tensed.

"I hoped I meant more to you Legolas than to just abandon me without warning"

"You do Maethriel, but I have been selfish. I had planned to tell you last night until you told me of your request. Then I thought if you were meant to come with us, the decision would be made today"

"Oh" I guess I can't be completely upset. He was going to tell me.

"I am truly sorry for keeping you in the dark" He looked saddened. But I wasn't forgiving the elf just yet.

"Has Aragorn decided yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"He has"

"And?" I asked standing up.

"You will continue on with us. It was almost unanimous"

"I can guess who opposed it"

"It does not matter. You are coming" he said with a small smile.

"You're forgiven" I said mirroring his smile.

"Thank you Mae"

"But fail to tell me something again and it will not be so easily be forgiven" I said walking over to him and looking up at him with serious eyes.

"Understood, I cannot stand the thought of you mad at me"

"I doubt I could stay upset with you for very long anyways" I said with my serious face cracking into soft laughter.

"Let's go back to camp; we must pack" he said extending his hand. I took it and we walked back to the fellowships site. After packing, we all went for our last walk through the golden wood. Legolas had left us for a brief time to say goodbye to some of his kin her in the city and gave them letters to give to his father. Everyone else was asleep and I sat at the edge of our talons watching the moonrise into the sky. Lothlorien was home now. I will miss it much so on the journey ahead.

The next morning Aragorn went for one final meeting with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and soon joined us at the riverbank where we loaded our things into the boats generously given to us. Before we finished a line of nine elves lined our fellowship each holding a different item.

**(A/N:** Normally I don't skip stuff, but I just want to move on. We all know what each member gets…well except for Mae)

Finally, after she presented Frodo with his gift the others headed to the boats. Only Legolas and Aragorn remained on shore. I knew Legolas would hear whatever the Lady had to say. I looked upon the lady nervous.

"Young one, I have a gift that I know will aid you so in the weeks to come. Haldir, her gift" she said softly. He held a blade in his hand and he looked almost afraid to drop it.

"This was your mother's blade. She often called it Aglar-nin (my glory) which is very appropriate. She fought until the very end with it in her hands. Now I bestow it upon you" She handed me the blade, which was lighter than it looked.

"It's an elvish sword" The sword was just a little longer than my own arm and held a design of leaves engraved along its sliver and the simple black hilt fit naturally to my hand.

"Yes, long has your family loved the craft of our unique skill in forging blades"

"Thank you so much My Lady"

"And Mae, worry about the present and the future will unfold as the Valar will it. Go the fellowship is waiting. But remember young one, things are not always going to be easy. You will be tested"

'But Legolas is by your side. He cares for you more than you believe' she added telepathically. I blushed at her words.

"May the blessings of Lothlorien and the elves lead your journey on. For you nine hold the fate of Middle Earth" Celeborn added as I left the Lady.

I was the last to enter the boat I was to share with Legolas and Gimili. Aragorn had Sam and Frodo and Boromir shared a boat with Merry and Pippin.

"Be swift, Fellowship of the Ring, may the Valar watch over you" Lady Galadriel said as we left the shore.

* * *

**Pheww. Over 2200 words later (which is the longest chapter record I might add). Finally done with Lothlorien and we can move on in the tale of the Fellowship of the Ring. Hope you enjoyed it overall. I know it was a lot of Mae and Legolas interaction but it's going to happen. I am building their relationship. I hate when authors have the OC fall in love instantly. I believe it happens over time. **

**But anyways remember to follow favorite and review! **

**Until next time!**

**-B**


	10. Breaking and Loss

**Hello everyone long authors note on this chapter! But its all important**

**First off, I want to thank all the new followers and favorites, and my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome! I appreciate all the feedback!**

********I have really edited the Prologue and Chapter 6,**** so reread those if you have a chance. I plan on editing all of the chapters over break, adding more detail, making corrections, and adding some content here and there where possible. I will post again when I have finished this lovely task.****

**Thirdly, I posted a LOTR One Shot, ****A Guard and Her Prince****, between Legolas and Tauriel (from the Hobbit the movie) in honor of the Movie's release. No I haven't seen it yet, but I made the story off the facts I know of. So feel free to check it out!**

**Anyways, Here is chapter 10! I changed a few minor things in the dialogue and added Mae's own little twists as per usual. **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Breaking and Loss **

I sighed as Legolas continued to push our little boat further down the river. Each stroke was powerful and we have been traveling for nearly a day now.

"Legolas how about I row for a little while? I can row for a short time for your arms to get a brief rest" I looked back at the stubborn elf. He has constantly turned my request down insisting that his stamina is properly maintaining the needed pace.

"I need no rest. You know of our kin's endurance" He refused once again with an innocent smile. He was frustrating me though. I may be a woman, but I know how to work. I need something to keep my mind busy before it wonders too far to unwanted topics.

"Come on, it won't kill you to let me row for half an hour" He rolled his eyes, a sign that I had won.

"Half an hour" he said pausing in his rhythmic strokes and handed me the oar. I smiled at him before finding my own pace.

We went by river for several days and the scenery was changing day to day; from amazing forests to the cliffs of mountains. The forests seemed to go much further than I realized. The water itself was often crystal blue and full of fish and other life. Legolas would often hum soft elvish tunes that I barely heard over the waves of water hitting our small boats. We only stopped for very short breaks and for the night when the moon was high in the sky. We often set a small camp on the Western Shore but I felt constantly uneasy when we were ashore. I had a feeling we were followed from the Golden Wood, since we left the protection of the Lady. I could tell Legolas sensed it as well. His eyes barely left the shores as we traveled during the day.

One day we passed between two statues and I heard Aragorn mumbling something about his kin. But these were considered the kings of old of Gondor. Legolas called them the Argonath. Were they not my kin? Perhaps I misheard the ranger. Everyone stared in awe of the statues. Not long after that we came to a vast lake that held a water fall at the opposite side. We yet again stayed to the Western shore as we continued on. When we were about half way across we went ashore and made camp.

"We will cross the lake at nightfall and continue on by foot. We approach Mordor from the north" Aragorn stated as everyone unpacked our boats.

"Really? It is just the simple matter of making our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And then, it gets even better! Festering stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see " Gimili protested.

"That is our road. I suggest you rest to recover your strength master dwarf"

"Recover my strength?" Gimili huffed at Aragorn.

A few minutes later, I saw Legolas pull Aragorn aside.

"We should leave now" Legolas pressed and I causally got closer to listen in. Did he share my uneasiness?

"No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness"

"It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me"

"A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. I think Mae senses it as well, she has been restless since we left the protection of our kind. Something evil is drawing near"

"To close for my liking" I piped in then realized that I spoke aloud. The two looked at me with narrowed eyes for eavesdropping.

The two continued their conversation but we all froze when Merry asked.

"Where's Frodo?" Everyone looked around I noticed one other person missing… Boromir.

I ran off before the others noticed. I crested the hill and listened.

"Cruse you and all the Halflings!" Oh no, Boromir has succumbed to the ring's darkness. I ran towards his voice. I came to see Boromir sitting on the ground weeping yelling his apologies to Frodo obviously free of his trance.

"Boromir" I whispered. He looked my way.

"Maethriel, I have made a grave mistake. I attacked him. I attacked Frodo. The one I swore to protect above all else"

As he spoke, my ears picked up the sound of conflict. I closed my eyes listening harder. Swords clashing. Legolas' bowstring snapping at very quick intervals. They were in the middle of a fight, with Orcs no doubt.

"Then let us save him from a horrible fate. Quickly, Orcs are about!" I helped him to his feet and I followed the sounds until I heard Merry and Pippin shouting.

"Hey you! Over here!" Were they distracting the Orcs from Frodo? Or being stupid?

"Ridiculous Hobbits" I mumbled.

"What?" Boromir asked obviously confused to my words being unable to hear as I could.

"Merry and Pippin are drawing attention to themselves. Hurry, they will not last long on their own" I said heading in a slightly different direction. I saw the hobbits standing on a bridge like ruin and running towards us with Orcs close on their tails. But these were not Orcs, they were too large and their armor was different.

"Get the Halflings and the she elf!" One shouted from the top of the hill. I drew my bow and began firing arrows at the oncoming Orcs. Five fell before they reached me while Boromir had long charged into battle with his sword drawn to protect the Hobbits at a closer distance.

After a few minutes, it seemed that we were surrounded. I drew my sword knowing my bow would do me no good in close combat. However, my lack of skill with my blade may prove troublesome as well. The Orcs were too many either way. Boromir began blowing his horn in hopes of alerting the others.

We finally broke free long enough to race away from them as Boromir chased behind us.

"Run! Run!" he shouted. I turned briefly to see the largest Orc standing at the crest of the hill. I stopped. He had a bow drawn with thick black arrows in his quiver. He notched an arrow, drew back, and was aiming for…

"Boromir look out!" I shouted but was too late. An arrow hit his chest and he gasped in pain. He looked at me with shocked and sad eyes before striking out against another foe. A second arrow pierced his body and I cringed, this time hearing the thud. I drew my own bow again and shot at the creature. I hit his opposite shoulder drawing his attention to myself. He glared at me before firing an arrow once more hitting Boromir. But the Son of Gondor did not want to give up but eventually he fell to his knees. A tear fell from my eye for he surely could not survive three critically placed arrows. Then I felt a searing pain in my own thigh. I looked down to see a black arrow protruding from my own leg. I looked at Merry and Pippin and looks of fear and sorrow washed across their features. Then a glint of determination entered their eyes as they began to attack the Orcs around us again. I wobbled to Boromir. Orcs surrounded us but the hobbits lashed out against them. Only minutes passed before I saw the hobbits picked up and taken away.

"Stupid she-elf! Run while you can" Boromir spat pushing me away.

"Go!" But I didn't make it far. I felt an Orc grab me from behind and throw me over its shoulders. I fought as hard as I could but to no avail.

The last I saw of Boromir was the look of defeat on his face. Then I could no longer see him or any other member of our broken fellowship. I gave into the pain and exhaustion falling into darkness.

* * *

****Aragorn's POV****

I reached the top of the hill only to see Boromir on his knees with three arrows sticking out from his body. Grief spread over me but fueled my adrenaline as I saw the archer standing before him drawing the final shot. I ran with all haste and tackled the beast before his arrow released. The battle between us was critical as he almost took my life several times however, I prevailed. However, I paused hearing Boromir's labored breathing. I ran towards him. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and his breathing was irregular and coarse. He didn't have long.

"They took the little ones and the she-elf" he rambled with his body shaking.

"Hold still" I put my hands to his shoulders. His skin was cold as ice.

"What about Frodo? Where is Frodo?" He asked.

"I let him go" I responded as I continued to examine him. His wounds were truly fatal. He had but minutes left.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him. Maethriel came and caused reason to reenter my mind. I treated the she-elf so horribly, yet she risked her life for me" I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"The ring is beyond our reach and hopefully far from the grasp of Sauron's servants" I assured him.

"Please forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all. Especially the little ones" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. Sadness crept over me once again.

"No you have not. You fought bravely to correct your actions. You have kept your honor" I tried to remove an arrow to see I could heal anything if only to give him more time. But his hand snapped to mine.

"Leave it"

"My time is over. It is over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness. My city to ruin" His city, was my city. He was my kin.

"I do not know what strength lies in my blood, but I swear I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail" I promised him with pride and as much strength as I could. I truly hoped I could only keep my promise.

"Our people" he paused with hope in his voice and a slight smile on his face. I also heard Legolas approach. He paused behind us.

"I would have followed you to the end, my brother…my captain…my king" And so he passed. I saw the life leave his eyes.

"Be at peace Son of Gondor" I said closing his eyes and kissing his forehead. Tears left my eyes as the loss slowly sank in. He was a true warrior of his country and fought for those in need until the end. Though he had his flaws, I could only hope to be half the man that Boromir, son of Denathor was.

We carried his body to the shore and prepared a proper boat funeral for our fallen friend. He deserved the respect of the kings but we had no time. After sending him towards the great falls, Legolas looked to the far shore.

"Hurry Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore. Mae, Pippin, and Merry must have already gone ahead" he looked back at me unaware that the three had been taken nor that I let Frodo go.

I looked at my friend with weary eyes. He was loyal to the quest but would he be willing to leave Mae to a fate worse than death?

"You mean not to follow them?" he asked confused.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our own hands" I said softly.

"Then it all has been in vain. The fellowship has failed. We send four hobbits and a she-elf into Mordor alone" Gimili spat, angered by my words.

Legolas looked at me with uneasy eyes. He could tell I wasn't telling all the facts. .

"No Gimili, Mae, Merry and Pippin have found themselves in a worse fate. They were taken by the Uruks. And the fellowship will not fail as long as we hold true to each other. I for one will not leave my friends to such a fate. We will not leave them to torment and death. I have faith in Frodo and Sam that they can accomplish the task required of them and would want us to save the others" I saw fear and sorrow cross both of their faces but I knew the loss of Mae would be truly harmful to Legolas. He had feelings for her whether he was willing to admit it or not.

"Leave all that can be spared! Let's hunt some Orc!" I said sheathing my knife and smiling at my friends. New fires of passion and purpose filled their expressions as we took off running into the woods.

All the while, it made me wonder. What makes her so coveted by the enemy?

* * *

**Yayy! I finished Fellowship of the Ring! And BEFORE Christmas! I am excited to finally be done with classes for the semester and have some time to relax as little as it seems. I am very much looking forward to working on the Two Towers portion of the story! **

**Remember to Follow, Review, and Favorite! I love your responses! Until next time! **

**-B**


	11. Captive Thoughts

**So, I know I said I wasn't posting again until I finished editing the first book but I can't hold out that long. I have so much planned for this book its unbearable to wait!**

* * *

**With a New Book comes a New Disclaimer!**

**_I DO NOT OWN Lord of the Rings, its plot, characters, or Middle Earth in general! _**

**_I only Own Maethriel!_**

* * *

**Book 2: The Two Towers**

**Chapter 1:**** Captive Thoughts **

I woke to the odd sensation of my head being pressed against something. I slowly opened my eyes and saw light bit also found myself bouncing against the back of an Orc, or something resembling an Orc. They seemed much larger and had skin as black as ink. They seemed stronger and freely passed through both day and night. I tried to pull back only to find my hands bond around the creatures neck. I tried pushing off but a searing pain in my thigh kindly reminded me of my injuries. I looked down. They had left the arrow in but cut the shaft. I winced looking at it. Dark bloodstains fell down my leggings and fresh red blood oozed around the arrowhead thanks to my movement most likely. I sighed. I was exhausted and loosing blood.

Suddenly, the events of before hit me like a stonewall. Boromir was most likely dead. I shook the though from my head only hoping he lives. Then there was Aragorn and Gimili. They only stayed in my focus shortly. He and Gimili were well-seasoned warriors. Frodo had most likely escaped due to the stupidity of Merry and Pippin. Then there was Legolas, the elf that I had come to call my best friend. I missed him most of all right now and prayed he survived the battle as well. But I was snapped out of my thoughts as the Orc carrying me had stopped. I looked around me and I couldn't see Merry and Pippin anywhere. I prayed they were okay.

"Hey, the she-elf's awake" one spat.

They paused in their trot. Another came up to me and grabbed me by my throat.

"Stupid Wench escaped once but won't be so lucky this time" he said squeezing harder. I felt weaker and spots filled my vision.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" I heard Merry shout. Good they're alive. He released his grip only to be stopped by another.

"Remember, master wants all three alive and unspoiled. Especially the she-elf"

I couldn't hear anything else before I fell into darkness once again.

It may have been hours or days but I found myself thrown to the ground. I opened my eyes seeing Merry and Pippin crawling towards me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"T'is our third day with them Mae. How is your leg?" Pippin said looking down my legs. I looked at Merry and saw a large gash on his forehead and he looked sick. I felt grief wash over me. I couldn't protect them.

"It is only a throbbing pain when I don't move it and is most likely infected by now" I said slightly sarcastic. But our brief time together was over.

"What is it? What do you smell?"

"Man flesh"

"They've picked up our trail. Move out scum!"

"Aragorn!" Pippin whispered.

"And with Aragorn, comes everyone else" slight hope sent relief through my body.

It was now dark. I could easily hear the Orcs were fighting over the lack of food and breaks. I shook my head at re petty questions at the leader.

Taking my attention elsewhere, I couldn't see the hobbits anywhere and prayed they weren't on the menu. I looked around and saw they congregated around something. Knowing this may be my only chance to escape; I reached into my boot and found my dagger. I slowly and discretely as possible cut the ropes around my ankles then my wrists. I sighed in relief as I saw my opportunity. I stood only to fall back down in pain. I ripped a piece of my cloak and wrapped it just above the arrow in hopes of a brace. I tried putting weight on the leg only to be met once again by agonizing pain. But I had no choice. Endure the pain or die. I slowly crawled closer to the forest line. Once inside I would be safe, if I could make it that far. I heard the hum of horses galloping not too far off. A lot of horses. I tried to quicken my pace wincing and suppressing screams with each movement.

I made it about twenty yards before I heard the first gasp of pain from an Orc. I turned around to see a cavalry of men killing the Orcs with spears and swords. I crawled faster only to have a dead Orc land on top of me. I slammed into the ground and screamed at the unbearable pain as the arrow went further into my leg. A man heard me and came closer. He cautiously removed the Orc and looked down at me.

"What is a lady like you doing with Uruk hai?" he had blonde hair and dark eyes.

"I was captured" I said before passing out feeling blood trickle down my leg.

I awoke to feel the warmth of a fire against my face. I blinked my eyes slowly.

"You're awake?" the same man who found me asked.

"What happened?" I blinked a few times, focusing my eyes.

"Have a drink and piece of bread first, then we'll discuss some things" he said handing me a small water skin and a piece of very stale bread.

"I am Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshall of the Ridermark" he said nodding to me. Whatever that means but obviously he's a captain of some sorts.

"I am Maethriel of Hidenil in Lorien"

"If I may so bold, my lady. How does a she-elf end up captive of Uruks in Rohan?"

"It is a very long story and though I thank you for your kindness I must find my friends"

"There were no others found amongst the creatures"

"They escaped then, good hobbits" I felt extreme relief fill me.

"You are free to ride with us until we find a suitable home for you. I cannot leave a maiden on her own in the open plains. Our path is north away from Rohan" His offer sounded promising but I needed to find Legolas and the others.

"No. I shall stay here and await my companions. I know they will come looking for us. The forest will give me the required cover to survive"

"Fangorn is a dangerous place. What of your injury?"

"I will be fine there is more to me than you think" I said standing and trying my best to hide the pain surging through my body.

"I cannot convince you otherwise?" he asked with saddened eyes.

"No but a water skin and a few slices of bread would be very much appreciated"

"I will see what my men can spare. Take some more rest. You've lost much blood"

"My elven healing will spare my life of the loss"

A little while later he returned with two water skins and five pieces of bread. He handed me that and a piece of flint.

"It isn't much but should last a couple days"

"Thank you my Lord"

"I hope we shall meet again, but until then may the Valar watch over you my lady"

"You as well my Lord" I nodded in thanks and walked slowly into the forest as the first signs of light peppered the sky.

I limbed in about 10 yards before finding a wide tree and slowly climbed up a few branches and found a thick branch that I could safely rest again. I was already exhausted and in more pain. I looked down at the arrow. It was a good inch or two deeper now but it needed to come out and soon. I ripped another stripe off my cloak and put a stick in my mouth in an attempt to minimize my scream. I took several deep breaths before I grabbed the shaft and pulled it out with swift motions. I bit threw the stick but it muffled my scream. It didn't bleed as much as I expected either. I cleaned it out with some water and pressed the new strip to the wound and the old one around it securing it in place. I felt relieved with the pressure gone but the pain and risk for infection still remained.

I took another bite bread but realized something horrible. If the fellowship didn't come along soon, I may die in this tree.

* * *

**So there's chapter one of two towes. I hope you enjoyed it... I know its a little darker than my normal but you try being captured by Orcs, having an arrow in your leg, and being separated from your friends. **

**It's also a little shorter than my usual but next chapter should be better. I might even get it up later today if I try hard enough. But I'm watching the movies again as I go to make sure I'm not missing anything key. **

**-B**


	12. Reunited

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday as promised but I honestly tried. I litterally fell asleep with my laptop open. But as promised this one is much longer than the last.**

**Okay, so I'm cheating for the sake of getting this up quicker. But The first part is from Aragorn's Point of View and shows just a piece of the Three Hunter's experience with Eomer because it basically is the same as the movie as far as the hunt, then it will jump back to Mae's Point of view. **

** Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter12:****_Reunited_**

****Aragorn's POV****

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk hai across the plains. They have taken three of our friends captive" I simply stated in regards to his accusation and stating our purpose.  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night"  
"What about hobbits? There were two hobbits with them!" Gimili cried out!  
"They would be small. Only children to your eyes" I added clarifying the statement.  
"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them" he said looking to the ground.  
"What of a she-elf?" Legolas asked drawing the rider's attention. The man's eyes lit up in recognition.  
"Yes, I found her. She was injured and in very much pain but alive"  
"Where is she?" he pushed.  
"She refused much aid other than water skins and some bread to last a couple days"  
"And you let a she-elf with no weapons go?"  
"What was I to do master elf? It is not my place to order a lady around, especially a first born"  
"My apologies for my friend. He cares for her deeply. Where did you last see her?" I spoke up putting my hands on Legolas' shoulder before he let his feelings interfere further.  
"She walked into Fangorn early this morning. But as for the Hobbits you speak of I do not know their fate"  
"Dead?" Gimili asked.  
"It is a great possibility. I am sorry" he paused to whistle.  
"Hausfel! Arod! May these horses be of better fortune to you than their former masters. Search for your friends but do not trust a hope it is forsaken in this land"

* * *

****Mae's POV****

My mind wondered for the quiet hours of the morning and I could see the sun above me now which means it is past mid-day. Sounds of Fangorn creaked and snapped all around me, making me jump with each one. Even in the light of day, it was rather unnerving in here. What drove me in here? I was starting to think maybe going on my own wasn't such a good idea. My thoughts often wondered to my friends. Were they even coming? Their duty was to get Frodo to Mordor not to save a foolish she elf from Uruks. A tear fell down my face. I may never hear Gimili's snarky comments about elves or lightening sarcasm. I won't hear Aragorn saying it was time to continue on when I only wished to sleep five more moments. I would miss Sam's cooking. And Frodo, he seemed so frail. I only hoped to protect him until the end.

Then there is the elf. He is my best friend no question. He understood me and knew how to make me smile. He comforted me and was my anchor in the chaos. I would be grateful just seeing those amazing blue eyes again or his pale blonde hair. I put my head back against the trunk as I thought about all that has happened in the past three months. Lastly, my mind rested on my lineage. Should I have at least told him? If no one else, I could trust Legolas with my secret. Now, the last heir to Gondor may not even be discovered until it is no use.

The sun showed it was probably midafternoon and I looked down to check my wound. Blood had seeped through my makeshift bandage but wasn't gushing. I removed it and inspected the wound after rinsing it once. There was less redness around it, which meant I was healing slowly. I placed the bandage back on and took a drink of water. I ate a piece of bread before closing my eyes to rest.

My ears twitched bringing me out of my slumber. I heard voices. My mind must be playing tricks on me because the one sounded like Gandalf. Gandalf fell in Moria. I shook my head and tried to rest again. I however couldn't the sounds awoke me not long after that.

"One stage of your journey is over but another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all haste. A great evil plagues the land" The voices were very close now. I looked around but saw nothing.  
"Although, I believe we have one more companion to find" Gandalf said.

"You know where Mae is?" I heard Aragorn ask.

"Maethriel, dear, where are you hiding? It is safe now" I blinked my eyes slowly unsure if it was a dream or really happening. I looked directly below me and saw Gandalf dressed in white, Aragorn, and Gimili standing below. A smile found my face. But, where was Legolas? My heart stopped had he fell in battle with the Orcs? No, he couldn't have. I fought back the threatening tears.

"Where's Lego...las" I felt the branch lightly shift under me. I looked up with weary eyes as I saw the one person I wished to see. I put my hand to his cheek to make sure he was real and not a dream.

He put his hand on mine and smiled.

"I am so relieved you're alive. I thought I had lost you" he said looking me dead on.

"I thought I was gone as well. I feared you went a different route or wouldn't find me" he pulled me into his arms and I cried against his shoulder.

I relaxed as he held me tight. I took in his pine scent mixed with sweat and put my head to his chest.

"Can you walk?" he asked after just seconds of peace.

"Not fully. I took an arrow to my thigh. I pulled it out just this morning" I said looking down. It was the truth but then I realized, I would be a burden to them injured.

"Gandalf, travel ahead. Just leave Arod and the medicine pack. We will meet you in Edoras. I need to tend to her wounds" I looked at him with grateful eyes. We all knew Aragorn was he better healer, but I would rather Legolas be the one to care for this wound.

"So be it. Be in Edoras in Three days' time" Gandalf stated and we nodded.

"Glad to see you alive lass. The elf was unbearable in your absence" Gimili said looking up at me with a grin. I smiled.

"My apologies Gimili. I promise to keep him in line here on out" he chuckled and grinned mischievously.

"It does me much relief to see you again" Aragorn added. But soon they were gone.

I looked at Legolas and smiled again. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm more at peace right now than I have been in many months" I whispered.

"As am I. I was very restless as we followed after the Uruks"

"Try being the one being carried on their back" I meant it as a jest but his eyes got suddenly very serious. He moved back from me and looked me over.

"Did they hurt you in any other way than an arrow?"

"Bruises and general lack of food and water but it could have been worse" Relief filled his features and I smiled.

"I will lead Arod here. I have some herbs and such so I can examine your wound"

"Come back soon" I said watching him gracefully jump to the ground. He carefully jogged out of my sight but returned quickly leading a white horse towards my tree despite the large roots and fallen trees.

He grabbed a sac and joined me back on my branch. He sat very close to me then pulled my leg into his lap and reached for the edge my tunic but stopped.

"I'm sorry" he said blushing realizing his actions may have come off as inappropriate. But this was not the case at all.

"It's fine Legolas" I said taking his hand and guiding it up to my wound just under my outer tunic. Sadly, I winced even at his light touch.

He hesitantly ripped my leggings just enough so he could fully see my wound. He poured water on it and it bled slightly at the aggravation. He probed the area with his fingers seeing how deep it was.

"It's very deep. I'm surprised it's not infected"

"I've tried to keep it clean since I removed the arrow"

He pulled an herb out of his pouch and chewed it before pausing before the wound.

"I have to pack the wound. It will most likely hurt"

"I pulled the arrow out, trust me, I can handle an herb placed in it" I said bracing myself.

"It will help with the pain and keep it clean" he said putting more on the top before putting a light gray cloth over it and wrapping my leg tightly.

"There, all finished" he said sitting my leg gently back down on to the branch.

"Thank you"

"Despite our elven balance, I think we'd be more comfortable on the ground. I have two blankets" I thought about it. I have been in this tree all day, perhaps trying to move around and stretch would do me better.

"I'll try but I'm scared. I can't support my weight. I couldn't very well last night"

"No problem" Next thing I know he had me scooped up in his arms. I let out a small squeak as he jumped and landed safely on the ground.

"I won't let go" he said adjusting me so I was standing but I put little weight on my leg. I slowly half walked, half leaned on Legolas as we sat down on a blanket.

He built a small fire and even found some berries for us to have. He sat down beside me.

"Do you think you'll be able to ride tomorrow?" He asked.

"I hope so. How long of a ride is it?"

"Two days"

"We can leave in the morning. You look like you could use a good night's rest"

"If you are sure" he said handing me a piece of lembas.

We sat around the fire and talked, much like the night in Lothlorien on our talon. I told him of my experience with the Orcs. He corrected me saying they weren't exactly Orcs. Uruk hai, I think that's what he called them. When I asked him about Gandalf he told me the story of his return as Gandalf the White and his tale of fighting the Balrog. Night came sooner than I believed and soon I found myself struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep Mae. You need rest to heal" he said standing up to head to his bed roll several feet away.

"Will you stay next to me?" It slipped out before I realized it, but what shocked me most was how accustomed I was to our closeness until he was gone.

"Of course" he said laying down beside me. I smiled feeling completely at rest. I fell asleep with the warmth of my best friend next to me. I fell into dreams of us maybe being something more. I trusted Lady Galadriel's mirror. And I honestly was becoming much more wanting of that fate.

The next morning I really didn't want to wake up. I was warm and comfortable. I heard a steady beat in my ears and the smell of pine filled my nose. I fluttered my eyes to find my head on Legolas' chest and his arm around me. My eyes widened. I glanced up and saw Legolas was still asleep with a smile resting at the corners of his mouth. His face was even more beautiful sleeping. I had to stop myself from caressing his features. A blush found my face but this felt so natural. I gave in and went back to sleep since dawn had not yet broke.

When I woke, I felt Legolas shift under me. I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I felt refreshed and one hundred percent better. Legolas also looked well rested. His eyes no longer had dark circles under them.  
"_Good morning_" he said softly in elvish pushing a hair out of my face. Then we realized our position and sat up immediately.  
"I'm sorry" I said blushing.  
"Don't be"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I know I'm evil *hides behind laptop to avoid objects being thrown*. **

**I hope you enjoyed their reunion… but what will happen next? *Evil Grin***

**Stay Tuned! I might get the next chapter up tomorrow but no promises it is Christmas Eve haha. **

**If you don't hear from me before hand... Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**But what makes the best Christmas presents for me? Reviews, Followers, and Favorites! :) **

**-B**


	13. More than Friends?

**Warning Author's Rant Ahead:** First off, I hate when people have the nerve to rip apart a story. I openly accept criticism, suggestions, and praise all the same. Every comment makes my story better. But I will not tolerate complete flames. I believe this is uncalled for.

"Your depiction of Legolas of Mirkwood is totally out of character and plain ridiculous. You're messing with the story line and it will only lead to worse writing later on. Your lack of grammar and misspellings is sickening. Elementary school children have more talent and creativity than you. This is a piece of ****."

I try my best to make my works good. I am not a best-selling author. There will be mistakes and things you don't like about my stories. I am a college student who writes to relieve stress and enjoy the world of fiction. If you do not like what you're reading there's this thing called a mouse, simply click out.

Sorry about that… I had to get it out of my system.

* * *

**_Anyways!_**** I had so many Reviews for last chapter I almost cried! Not to mention all the new Followers and Favorites! Thank you guys so much! It truly means a lot to me that people do appreciate my works! **

**I saw the Hobbit today and it was AMAZING! Peter Jackson truly out did himself I must say! **

**This chapter was written under the influence of "Super Hero" by Luke Conrad (look it up on YouTube) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

** -B**

* * *

**_So last time in Middle Earth… _**

I felt Legolas shift under me. I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I felt refreshed and one hundred percent better. Legolas also looked well rested. His eyes no longer had dark circles under them.  
"_Good morning_" he said softly pushing a hair out of my face. Then we realized our position and sat up immediately.  
"_I'm sorry_" I said blushing.  
"_Don't be_" He said it very quickly and smiled.

* * *

**Chatper 13: More than Friends?**

"Why shouldn't I be sorry? I was practically holding you as a lover would" I said shifting away nervously.

"I do believe it was a two way embrace. I did not mind that. I care for you deeply Mae. I hoped you had known that by now" My eyes widened as I looked at the elf next to me.

"I care for you too Legolas, but I doubt you feel as the same way as I do" I said looking at the ground.

_"I want more Maethriel_" he paused looking me dead in the eyes.

"When Aragorn told me you had been taken, I felt my heart shatter. I have often pushed these feelings away thinking, it was just a very close friendship between us. But as time went on you opened up to me and I to you. I can't say I love you because I don't believe in saying the words before they are meant with one's heart and soul. But I would like to try"

"A courtship…" I asked shakily. Am I dreaming? He can't be saying this right now? I only thought about the possibility last night on a realistic level. Was I truly ready to go beyond friendship?

"If you would have me. I know it's sudden and the timing could be better" he said putting a hand on my cheek.

"Tell me to stop" he said as his lips drew closer. My body didn't want him to, I dream about his lips on mine too often to deny this.

"Don't" I said meeting his lips with mine. It was a quick kiss but my body was on fire. I looked at him and smiled. He leaned back in for another. This one was longer and he cupped my face in both hands deepening the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair. We eventually pulled back and I was beaming.

"I accept your offer, Legolas. When I was gone, you were all I could think of. Your eyes, your hair, your laugh, your smile, all of it. I couldn't dream of never seeming them again"

"I have dreamed many a times about you saying those words" he said pulling me into his lap. I leaned against him and smiled. We stayed like that for a long time just sitting there enjoying the peace of being together as the sun rose into the morning sky

(**A/N:** Having not read the books, I don't know the ins and outs of an elvish courtship but I've picked up some bits and pieces along the way by reading other fics. If you have any expertise in the area please fill free to PM me if something is out of place)

But reality hit me that we were expected in Edoras in three days' time.

"I know we need to go" he said shifting me to the side to stand up. He gathered everything and put it into Arod's sattle bags. Lastly, he took my hand and helped me stand. I could tolerate the pain but still didn't want to risk putting full weight on it. My leg had obviously taken to the herbs Legolas had used and was healing steadily. However, I am only half elven meaning I won't heal as fast as he expects.

"Before I forget, I think you would want these back" he handed me my mother's sword along with my bow and quiver. I felt much better knowing he had them and they were not just sitting in an Orc infested field.

"Thank you. Perhaps you can teach me how to wield my sword when we have time"

"Aragorn would do better than me. I have two shorter blades, not just one. My skill with a single blade is not expertise" he said helping me onto the horse. I whispered soft words of thanks to the white horse as he is about to go a great distance with two riders.

I sat in front of Legolas and he wrapped his hands around me to reach the reins. During the day, we stopped only a few times to give Arod a break. At night, we would sleep next to each other watching the stars and talking. We spoke about many things from Mirkwood to the journey ahead and other topics. I could tell Legolas anything… well almost everything. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him my secrets of my heritage; I couldn't. I gave Lady Galadriel my word.

In two days, we crested a hill and saw the great city of Edoras before us. He patted Arod and whispered words of praise to the steed. He was truly a good horse.

"Why do two elves wish to enter our great city? What business do you have here?" a guard stopped us just before the main gate.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm and this is Maethriel of Lorien. We are friends of Gandalf the White" I tensed. The others should have arrived late yesterday but was it safe?

"Any friend of Gandalf is welcome. Our city is in his debt. He is in the Golden Hall giving Council to Théoden king" the guard nodded opening the doors and allowing us passage.

"Thank you" Legolas nodded before encouraging Arod forward. Upon passing the gate, Legolas insisted we draw our hoods to hinder any more unwanted attention to our race. Elves were not always looked at with grateful glances, especially in the realms of men. The town was dreary but I could see some mixed emotions in the people's eyes. We reached the great hall of the city, which had pillars of gold at its main support.

After slowly ascending the stairs, he took my hand and we entered the palace of Rohan.

A door attendant named Hama asked us our names and our purpose and Legolas once again replied lowering his hood slowly to show his ears.

"Welcome master and lady. The king will welcome you in his own accord later. The death of his son is still fresh in his heart"

"We understand"

"The rest of your party is in the main hall just continue forward"

We nodded and moved on.

We walled ahead and saw Aragorn and Gimili sitting at a table talking. As they saw us, grins came to their features.

"Gimili, I believe I won" Aragorn spoke grin growing larger. I looked at the pair with confusion well on my face.

"Indeed, you win lad" Gimili said handing the man a leaf full of smoking weed.

"What was that about?"

"We made a bet lassie. On you and the elf. Aragorn said you'd be together upon arriving"

"What did you bet Gimili?"

"That there'd be an elfling on the way but the light of motherhood is not shining in your eyes" The dwarf said grinning but I blushed scarlet at his words.

"No Gimili that is _not_ a possibility" Legolas corrected their surly traveling thoughts.

"I'm still shocked the elf made a move" he said taking a long breath of his pipe.

"On another note, what has happened in our absence?" Legolas asked releasing my hand and walking towards our friends.

"Gandalf freed the king from Saruman's spell and we patiently await his next move. Though, the Prince's funeral is in three hours" Aragorn stated.

A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes came up to us.

"Hama just informed me of your arrival. I am Lady Eowyn, niece of the king" she said curtseying.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm"

"And I am Maethriel of Lorien"

"Allow me to show you to your room"

"Don't you mean rooms?" I asked perplexed.

"Would you not want to share a room with your husband?" She asked smiling.

"We are not married. Newly courting actually" Legolas responded.

"My apologies for assuming"

"Lord Legolas, this shall be your room. I hope you do not mind sharing with Aragorn"

"Not at all my lady. Excuse me while I prepare for the funeral" Legolas disappeared into the room with a nod to her and a smile for me.

"Do you mind sharing quarters with me? I am afraid we have no other rooms. I was going to put Gimili in with another to give you two a room"

"I do not mind at all. Some female company will be much appreciated" She walked at my needed pace.

"I will have a maid draw up a bath. But if I may be so bold. How did you come to be injured?"

"Orcs, but I do not like to dwell on that"

"I understand. I need to meet my uncle do you need anything else before I go?"

"We are about the same size, a dress to wear perhaps?"

"Let me see if one of my old dresses fit" She walked into a closet and brought back two black dresses.

"I hope one fits. Now if you'd excuse me"

She left me to my own thoughts. I looked at the dresses. The one was obviously too small but the other looked like it should suffice. A few moments later, a maid walked in and prepared my bath.

"Do you need anything else my lady?"

"A clean bandage for my wound if possible. This one is nearly two days old"

"I will see what I can get"

As she left the room, I slipped out of my tunic and leggings before slipping into the warm water. It has been at least three weeks since I've had a proper bath and to say this felt wonderful would be an understatement. I slowly scrubbed the dirt and blood off my body and washed my hair with the oils Eowyn had sitting near the tub. I ran a brush through my hair, half-braided it, and let the rest dry into its natural curls. I pulled on my undergarments I had left from my pack and the black dress. It was very simple with a lower cut bodice and longer sleeves that flared at the elbows. An elegant silver embroidery traced the outlines of the dress. I looked into the mirror. I saw my immortality necklace lying in plain sight for the first time in a long while. The simple moon lily wrapped around the diamond strands was a sign of Lorien but it was gift from Lady Galadriel herself on my fiftieth begetting day.

* * *

****Flash Back****

"Happy Begetting Day Mae" my dad came into my room with my brothers to celebrate my fiftieth summer but his hands held a small box.

"What's that father? I never get gifts"

"This is from the Lady. She has always been fond of you" he said handing me a box.

"It's a necklace" but my father's face paled as he saw the gift.

"It's an immortality necklace. Only special elves are given these"

"Why?"

"Because one day you will have a choice most elves do not have to make"

"What's that?"

"Whether to be mortal or immortal"

"Why wouldn't I choose immortal?"

"Love can do many things to an elf Mae" he said clasping the necklace around my neck.

****End** **

* * *

I touched the soft metal and now realized the double meaning behind her father's words. I was half mortal half immortal thus having the choice. Should I have fallen in love with a mortal, I could choice the mortal life by giving the man my necklace as a symbol of my decision. A realization hit me. Aragorn wore an immortality necklace, I could tell by its natural glow. Was he in love with another half elf? I will ask Legolas later. I did a last look in the mirror before leaving my room. I was surprised to see Legolas outside waiting for me.

"I figured you might need a hand" he said as I wrapped my arm through his.

* * *

**So there it is! Legolas and Mae are finally together! I hope it wasn't too corny but there won't be much alone time for our favorite pair for a while so I did what I could!**

**Until next time! **


	14. Edoras

**Happy New Year's Eve Everyone!**

* * *

**I am so excited because my story has ****_Over_**** 10,000 Views! ****_Over_**** 100 Followers. And ****_Over_**** 50 Reviews and Favorites! You guys are amazing! *Hugs to All* Thanks to all my loyal readers! You're the reason I still write!**

* * *

**Just to clear some things up, Courting is the elvish form of Dating, ****_NOT_**** Betrothal. I had several PMs asking so I figured I'd clear it up in my authors note in case others had the same question. **

**This chapter will mainly go over the fellowship's time in Edoras. I thought about adding the journey to Helm's deep too but decided to save that for next chapter. I made it much longer than the movie so I hope you enjoy. **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**** Edoras**

Théodred's funeral was miserable to put it lightly. As I walked with Legolas behind Aragorn and Gimili, I saw tears falling from every single person's face we passed. Though I did not know the Prince of Rohan, his loss was obviously tragic. As his body was placed in the tomb, Eowyn began singing. I could not understand her words but it was a lament, a true funeral song for her lost cousin.

The days were dark. Few spoke many words. I often stayed in my room as I read books from the king's library. Legolas would join me sometimes but for the most part the city still lied in grief for their fallen prince. The king rarely left his own quarters unless an issue needed direct attention.

Finally, after nearly a week within the great hall, life began to return to its previous normal. With my leg completely healed, I approached Aragorn about training me with a blade. He was talking with Hama about something, but excused himself to talk to me.

"What is it Mae?" he asked.

"I wish to learn to handle my mother's sword. I have trained on a bow, now I must learn the blade."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

"More than anything."

"Be on the training grounds at dawn tomorrow and do not take this lightly. Rangers do not take students often" I smiled ear to ear and hugged him.

"Thank you Aragorn you will not regret it."

"Don't thank me yet" he said with a grin. Oh great, what am I getting myself into?

That night I sat with Legolas on the west wall watching over the plains. The moon was high and shining bright over the land.

"Aragorn will teach me to wield my sword."

"Perhaps after a few days, we could spar. I would like to make sure the Ranger is doing his job" he said laughing towards the end. Legolas and Aragorn had such a strong friendship that was rare in these dark days.

"I would love nothing less" I said putting my head on his shoulder.

We sat in silence for some time. He hummed tunes softly as he caressed my hand with his thumb. The night was perfect. I would not mind more nights like this. However, that little hopeful thought brought a slew of questions to my attention.

"So what is next? We're all here; what is Gandalf waiting for?" I asked softly. Legolas looked confused at my question but then answered.

"He is known as the wandering wizard to some. He usually does not stay in one place long. So, he is watching for something, a sign" it was a solemn tone as if he didn't want to think about the war. So I let my thoughts wonder in hopes of a subject change. Names come to mind. Wandering Wizard…Strider…White Lady… anyone else have other names?

"So do you have any other names besides the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"In the common tongue my name means Green Leaf, but no one calls me by that. I am also known as the Green Archer in Mirkwood among the Guard. It protects my nature as Prince. Keeps my identity hidden should there be an enemy about"

"Legolas…_Greenleaf_…Legolas… yes I see why no one calls you that" I said laughing after pondering his words.

"Does your name hold any other meaning?" he asked hoping to get something on me.

"Not that I am aware, just of the last spring moon."

"That would be a mouth full" he said putting his arms around me. I looked up in the sky and the moon was very high. It was well past midnight. Though, I require  
much less sleep, I still need some to function.

"I should get some sleep. I have a feeling Aragorn will be less than gentle with my training."

"That he will. I've never heard of him teaching anyone so take great appreciation."

"Oh I am."

"I'll walk you back" We walked back slowly.

"Goodnight" I said reaching up and kissing him lightly. It was only our second kiss. But it was a sweet one. His lips kissed back gently and briefly realizing it did not need to be anything more.

"Goodnight" he said stroking my cheek once before turning away.

I slept well that night in preparation for the days of rough training ahead.

(**A/N:** I couldn't resist the chance at a cute scene between our two favorite elves ^.^ )

"One, Two, Three, Block!"

"Stand up straight!"

"Don't forget to move!"

"Again!" Aragorn shouted commands all morning. I had the pattern but he would try to throw me off every now and again. And sure enough, every time he caught me off guard because I was more worried about the frame we worked on yesterday.

"One, Two! Block! Don't lean back, that opens up your stomach" He soon disarmed me for the tenth time in the past two hours, which was much improved.

"You're getting better Mae. Take a break" He said and wiping the sweat from his brow.

It was our second day working together and I finally could freely swing my blade without fear of hurting myself. It was elvish making it sharper than a mortal blade and lighter but more deadly just for that reason. I now feared of hurting Aragorn indirectly. I sat down on the haystack behind me and slowly took a drink of water. I was exhausted to say the least. I was grateful for the training but my stamina is not as great as full elf's. I still am an out of shape human on one side.

"Ready?" he asked after only a few minutes.

"Yes" I said standing and readying for his oncoming drills.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five! Ahhh!" I did it! After two weeks of Aragorn's training, I managed to disarm him! I held my blade to his chest with pride. Just as I did, Legolas and Gimili walked up.

"First, the lass out does you in archery, now she is taking on Aragorn with a blade. Perhaps swinging an axe is next on her list" Gimili laughed taking a puff of his pipe.

"I wouldn't say that statement was true at all master dwarf. I could never be better than either of them. Though they have been kind enough to train me, I will never truly defeat either of them. This here was just a lucky swipe" I said removing my blade and helping Aragorn to his feet.

The next week was interesting. My training with Aragorn had decreased since he and Gandalf were pulled into council with the King frequently. So, I often spared with Legolas and could disarm him from time to time. Sadly, that victory was short lived because of his lack of expertise with a single blade. He told me he would bring his twin blades out soon. Both gave great praise for my accomplishments in so little time. I also made a light friendship with Eowyn. She was truly sweet. But I could see jealousy in her eyes when I left to train with Aragorn. She wanted to fight so badly.

"How do you do it my lady?"

"Do what Eowyn?"

"Make them allow you to fight"

"They know I will fight whether they allow me to or not. So they train me so I can stand my own"

"I see. Is training as hard as it seems? You come back exhausted most nights"

"Yes, but Aragorn is a great teacher. I have learned a lot over the past three weeks from him"

"Are you good with a bow as well? You're an elf after all"

"Yes am skilled with a bow, but not nearly as well as Legolas"

"I wonder if they would teach me as well" No they wouldn't but I couldn't tell her that. She would be crushed. Perhaps I should let her down gently.

"I do not know Lady Eowyn, but Aragorn has never taken on student before me so I doubt he will take another on. We have known each other for over four months now, while you've only just met him" she sighed before laying on her bed.

"Perhaps one day I will learn."

"Don't lose hope" I whispered before sleep took me.

"You truly are an elf worthy of the Galadhrim. You handle a bow better than most and your sword skills are improving by the day" Aragorn said as we cleaned up after a long day. Odd, no one ever actually called me an elf before.

He disarmed me a little while later and put his sword to my throat laughing. It slipped around my necklace and he looked down with a furrowed brow. Alarms started going off in my head but I could not move.

"You wear an immortality necklace" it was a statement not a question.

"Yes" I said looking down at the sword just out of my reach.

"Are you being honest with us Mae? It is a time where trust is not common; do not break mine" his tone was serious. He put the blade legitimately to my neck.

"My mother was of Gondor, but I was raised by the elves. I chose immortality long ago"

"Yet you still wear the necklace" I could tell his uncertainty in voice.

"Do not judge me. Just because you wear one, does not give you that right. I would not judge the maiden who blessed you with that" his eyes softened.

"My apologies Mae. I just had to be sure for Legolas' sake"

"Do not say anything to him. Though he probably knows after Théodred's funeral, I must tell him myself"

"I will not unless necessary. I again apologize for intruding" he said helping me up.

"Thank you"

The next afternoon, Legolas, Aragorn, and I went for a ride just to get out of the city. My eyes saw something on the horizon. A black horse carrying what looked like two children.

"Legolas…" he looked in the same direction and was soon making his way to them.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked as we rode after him.

"Two children on a horse" We drew closer and saw that there was an older boy and a younger girl.

We reached them as the boy fell in exhaustion. Aragorn pulled the boy up while Legolas pulled their steed.

I pulled the little girl into my lap and she clung onto me tightly.

"It's okay little one. I will not leave you" I said as I wrapped an arm around her and made for Edoras. We were about an hour's ride away.

* * *

**So there's chapter 14. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope ****_maybe_****to get another chapter up today... but my mother left me a lovely list of chores to do so it might not happen. **

**Anyways! Happy New Years from me and I hope the new year will bring great Fan Ficition! **

**Until next time!**

** -B**


	15. Journey to Helms Deep

**Happy New Year's Everyone! To celebrate I updated a new chapter!**

**The title is kind of self-explanatory. I actually went a little off track of my original plan for this chapter so please let me know if some of the stuff is too random or disjointed. It's more of a filler before Helm's Deep. **

**I make Freda a little younger than she appears in the movie. Perhaps 4 or 5 is a good estimate.**

**Enjoy **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Journey to Helm's Deep**

I carried the little girl who was now asleep up the stair of the Great Hall and into the dining area where they had several bowls of food waiting for us and the children. I sat down with the girl on my lap and shook her gently.

"Eat some soup little one" I said softly. She took a couple bites and I saw her smile happily and eat more.

"They had no warning and were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, Cot and Tree" she said bitterly as she wrapped a blanket around the boy.

"Where is momma?" the little girl asked me when her soup was gone.

"Shhh little one. Let's get you to bed, you must be tired" I said picking her up.

"Mae, let a maid take the girl" Eowyn said softly.

"I don't mind" I honestly empathized with the girl. She lost her home too. But at least she still had her brother.

I walked with her to a room Eowyn had laid out for them. With a maid's help, we bathed her and gave her a fresh clean dress. I brushed her hair then braided it into an elvish style. She laid down on the bed and she looked up at me with a curious face.

"You're an elf!" she said touching my ears.

"Yes I am"

"Daddy didn't like elves though. He said they didn't help much"

"Well, I'm helping you aren't I?" I said smiling as I tucked her in. The maid chuckled softly as she drained the tub.

"Thank you lady elf"

"Call me Mae. What's your name little one"

"Freda" She said yawning.

"Sleep little Freda" I said humming a lullaby.

She was asleep not long after that. I brushed the hair out her face and smiled. I stepped out of the room and the maid followed me.

"You're good with children milady. Do you have any of your own?" I looked at her for a moment until the question clicked.

"No but I will someday I hope" I said smiling thinking of my vision. Freda reminded me of my future daughter. It was very realistic now if we succeed.

"You will be a good mother" she said bowing and walked off towards the working rooms.  
"Thank you"

I returned to the halls and Gandalf was talking to Théoden. I stood next to Legolas and he put his arm around my waist gently.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. It is all the more potent now for he is driven for fear of Sauron" Gandalf paused as a look of thought crossed the king's face.

"Ride out and face him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. He and his men will return and fight for their king" Aragorn chimed in becoming a participant in this tense conversation.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us now" Gandalf stood as if to speak but Théoden cut him off.

"I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war"

"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn said sternly. All eyes turned to the smoking ranger.

"When I last looked, Theodon, not Aragorn, is King of Rohan" The king said in an authoritative tone. I felt Legolas tense beside me. Neither of us could tell where this conversation was going.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"By Order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep" Hama announced throughout the city.

The guys went off with Gandalf and I followed Eowyn back to our room. She handled me a stack of clothes.

"I was planning on giving you these a little later but now is more appropriate" I looked at the clothes. There were six sets of tunics, leggings, two dresses, black and brown boots, and other garments of varying colors and styles. My eyes widened at this gift.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you seems to light"

"Thank you will do fine. I know they are not of elven design but I had a maid borrow one of your others to copy the style"

"Thank you so much Eowyn" I said hugging the woman and she slightly hugged me back shocked. New clothes to a traveler like me was like Mithril to a dwarf!

"You're welcome Mae. I'm glad you appreciate them. Now if you'd excuse me. I need to go get my pack and help my uncle"

"Of course"

After gathering a few things, she left the room. I saw a bath was drawn and decided I had enough time. I slipped in and enjoyed the warm water briefly before getting out and pulling on a black under tunic, a dark blue tunic and black leggings with the black boots. I pulled my hair back into my normal half braid and my necklace fell back into its proper place.

I packed very quickly and put my weapons next to my pack. As I looked down at my sword then pulled it out its sheath and swung it again after almost three days of no action.

"My glory, perhaps after two centuries you will finally see some real action" I heard someone knock lightly before opening the door.

"Mae?" I didn't have to look to recognize the voice.

"Yes" I felt arms around me and leaned into Legolas behind me.

"We are to leave with in the hour; I have Arod ready for you."

"What of you?" I don't mind riding with Legolas but over such a distance it would become uncomfortable.

"Théoden has asked me to scout. I won't have much time in the group. But I will ride behind you until we are in the open plains"

"I see." I said with a down cast in my voice. I didn't like him scouting by himself. Not that he wasn't capable because he and Aragorn are the best no doubt, but it was the Rohirran plains that worried me.

"You're welcome to assist me."

"I may have to" I said turning to meet him in a long kiss. He slipped his hand up my side.

"Brave today aren't we" I said smiling pulling his hand to my cheek.

"I'm such a lucky elf" he said leaning down and brushing his lips against mine again.

"We should go" I said pulling back. He nodded and we left my room.

I put my pack onto Arod's back and then hopped into the sattle. Legolas got on behind me and we joined Aragorn, who now rode Brego, and Gimili, who rode Hausfel. We rode several hours just chatting among ourselves until Edoras was but a speck in the distance.

"Master Elf, if you would" Théoden dropped back to our group but only because he feared the plains as much as I did at this point. Though, I know little of Rohan as a country, the wild itself seemed an unsafe place to begin with, especially in such dark times.

He nodded to the king before kissing my temple and jumping off Arod.

"I'll check on you from time to time don't worry" he said with one last look at me before running off ahead the group.

"It's not me I'm worried about" I said under my breath.

So the long ride to Helm's Deep began. It would be a week's journey as most said. I was looking forward to seeing the great Rohirran fortress of Legend I read about in some of the books I borrowed. The sun was bright during the day but the nights were often cold. If I looked hard enough, I could see Legolas perked upon a nearby hill watching over everyone and I smiled. He did what was needed of him without complaint. I curled further into my bed roll and found a little sleep.

Five days passed without problems. The days were clear and the night sky was filled with many stars that I often found myself lost in. But tonight was by far the coldest. Even with my half elven blood, I was feeling a deep chill. I shivered as I stared into the fire next to me.

"You look cold" I felt someone come up and lay behind me.

"It is not the Golden Wood in the summer that's for sure" I said turning to face to the elf.

He put his hand to my face but pulled back quickly.

"You're freezing" he said pulling me closer to him. I know it's because of my mixed blood. I tolerate extreme temperatures well but I am still effected by them over long periods. But, Legolas didn't know I was only half-elf. We were rare and often frowned upon especially among high court elves. That is why I feared telling him. Though I knew, I would have to eventually.

"How are you so cold? I am in my tunics and I fair fine" he said running his warm hands over my arms under my blanket.

"The better question is why are you not scouting?" I said changing the subject quickly.

"I did a full round and Aragorn volunteered to take the night watch so I could rest" he said pulling me so my head rested in the crook of his neck. His heat felt amazing and after some time I fell asleep. Not caring who saw us.

"Lady Maethriel" I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I was cold. I looked up and saw Eowyn standing above me with a cup of tea.

"It's almost time to move. I brought you some tea to wake you up"

"Thank you" I said taking the warm cup into my hands. Contrast to the clear starry night, clouds filled the sky and I feared rain was in the near future. I was cold as is, I don't need to be wet on top of it.

"I hope the rain holds out" I mumbled before taking a sip. The taste was bland and in need of more leaves but the warmth was welcome.

Sadly, a few hours into our journey a light rain started to fall. I pulled my cloak over my head but it eventually became soaked through. It was over and the sun returned just after midday and with it people's spirits rose again. The day went on as the past few did after that. I looked ahead for Legolas but could not find him today.

"Aragorn, have you seen Legolas?"

"I have not been looking for him but I will ride a little ahead if you wish"

"No need, I just haven't seen him today. I normally see him on a hill ahead. Perhaps I just missed him"

"You worry too much Mae. The elf can take care of himself" Gimili said from my other side.

"You're right Gimili" I said continuing on the day.

That night Legolas came again but could not stay to rest. I was relieved to see him come into camp to say the least.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

"I don't know. Distracting a scout is not best" I said standing after grabbing my cloak.

"Walking will do you well. Riding a horse so long might tighten your muscles" he said extending his hand. Stretching my leg muscles felt good. We did six laps around our camp watching the world around us for anything amiss.

"How much longer until we reach Helms Deep?"

"I've never personally taken this route but I believe I heard Aragorn said we should hopefully be there midafternoon tomorrow."

We had stopped up on a hill where we could see just about everything. My vision from Galadriel's mirror suddenly came back to my thoughts. Helms Deep... Could that be the fortress of stone?

"Legolas what do you think will happen once we reach the fortress?"

"I wish I could tell you. But we must await Gandalf, from there I know not"

We had endless chatter the rest of the night. Around sunrise, I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Beautiful" I whispered, thinking aloud about the colors painting the early morning sky.

"Yes you are"

"Stop it" I said lightly hitting his arm.

"It's the truth. There is no elleth more beautiful in my eyes"

I smiled and kissed him deeply. His hand cupped my face and I ran my hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder.

* * *

***Aragorn's POV***

"They make me sick sometimes laddie" Gimili said as we watched Legolas and Mae on the hill not far from camp.

"They are in love. You encouraged it if I do recall correctly, Gimili" I said laughing.

"Yes, but I don't like their over eagerness towards each other"

"It is dark times. They fear any moment could be their last. I see it especially in Mae's eyes. She knows things and cannot tell us"

"Is it true she gazed into the Lady's mirror?" Gimili asked.

"Mae personally never told me that and I'm sure only Legolas could confirm it. Sometimes her attitude and words about things make me think she did. But she hides things for our own good. Some things even from Legolas" My own words brought up the fact that she was only half elven. I hope she tells Legolas soon. He has the right to know. But if she hides that, it makes me truly wonder what else she hides behind those green eyes and smile.

* * *

**So there's chapter 15. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the Warg attack and the beginning of their time at Helm's Deep. **

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**So until next time!**

**-B **


	16. Tragedy

**Okay guys! Over 15000 Views! I am sooooo blessed to have that many people reading my story! I am so excited for what I have planned for Mae. I am also happy to say I have up to Chapter 20 written out too!**

**But I have some major bad news. T.T I received my syllabus for my nursing class this semester and it is not going to be an easy one at all. Not to mention my clubs and honors requirements. So my time for my fan fiction is very limited at least until probably Mid February. I will spread out my updates since I have the next 4 chapters done between now and then. **

**Anyways, this is a really angst filled chapter especially towards the end but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

** -B**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tragedy **

The next day, I had migrated back into the group of people riding next to Freda and her brother. Throughout the morning, she ended up riding in front of me. According to Eowyn, she has become quite attached to me. I was thankful though to be away from the king and his personal guards. Théoden was kind to me and my friends, but I did not like being in his company of guards the whole trip. Eowyn however seemed to be enjoying talking with Gimili just ahead of us.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf woman. And in fact, they are so similar in voice and appearance that their often mistaken for dwarf men. This has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarfs just spring out of holes in the ground" Eowyn's laughter however, echoed throughout the group.

"Which of course is ridiculous…" but before Gimili could finish his thought. His horse shot forward sending him backwards off the horse. I tried to stifle my laugh but failed.

"It's alright; no body panic. It was deliberate. It was deliberate" He said several times over. I rode up next to Aragorn who also was laughing at the dwarf's antics.

"Oh Gimili" I said looking at the Ranger next to me.

"The dwarf knows how to make people laugh"

"That he does"

Several hours later, I saw two of the king's men go ahead to where I knew Legolas was scouting. Arrogant jerks can't even trust an elf to scout. Hama was the worse of the two hence why I ignored him. But figuring the two would go ahead of Legolas out of disrespect, I would go and talk to my elf.

"Mae, where are you going?" Gimili asked.

"Going to visit Legolas" I said smiling at the dwarf.

"Thought you did enough of that last night" he mumbled but I heard it. I narrowed my eyes at the dwarf but then realized he was teasing and I smiled trying to hide the creeping blush..

"I have no idea what you're talking about master dwarf" I said urging Arod forward.

Sure enough when I crested the hill Legolas was standing just beyond it and he looked uneasy.

"Legolas?" he looked back at me with a weary face.

"Get Aragorn, something is close but I don't know what" he said seriously.

"I sat still and listened" I heard nothing but the air had a unnatural chill to it.

"I'll be back" I said turning Arod around and meeting Aragorn.

"Aragorn, Legolas wishes for you to meet him. He is just beyond the first hill" I said pulling him away from Eowyn.

"What is it Mae?"

"There's something close, but neither of us can tell what it is" I said looking at him.

"I'll tell the king. Draw your sword once you're back with Legolas" he said and I did as he asked.

I pushed Arod forward and met Legolas just as I heard it. A scream and the sound of metal clashing. Legolas ran ahead quickly and drew his bow shooting something. As I reached the hill, Aragorn was right behind me.

"A scout" Legolas said as he killed the Orc rider. Aragorn retreated over the hills alarming the people of the Warg attack.

"Mae please go with the women and children!" Legolas said looking up at me.

"No, we fight together!" I said as I followed him on Arod.

He paused at the hill and pulled his bow out. As did I. I remembered our practice sessions and waited patiently for a beast to come into my range. Legolas had killed two by the time I shot one. I heard Theodon and his men coming up and I turned to pull out my sword knowing the attackers were too close now. Legolas pulled an amazing move to end up in front of Gimili on his horse leaving me to follow Aragorn into the fight.

It was a relatively short fight compared to the other two I was involved in so far on our journey. There were maybe thirty wargs to our fifty men. I cut down two riders and one Warg. Gimili took care of the other beast for me. I turned around watching the others engage winning in some cases but others lossing. I saw Gimili get knocked down by a dead Warg but he was okay. I looked for Aragorn and saw just as he fell from his horse. Fear flashed through me but only briefly before he killed another from his stance. My gaze was drawn as a Warg came towards me. I jumped to the side, slashing my mom's sword along it's ribs and abdomen. It yelped and fell. I stabbed it in the chest to ensure its death.

As the last of the riders disappeared, I looked around. A breath filled my lungs as I realized it was over for now. I saw Gimili and the king from the distance. Then Legolas came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"You survived. I was scared when I lost track of you" He spoke into my hair.

"I'm all fine; not even a scratch" I said sheathing my blade after he released me.

"Aragorn?" I heard Gimili call out. I looked around.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked next scanning the area.

"Where is that ranger?" I asked worry in my voice. I just saw him minutes ago…

I ran to where I saw him last. His tracks ended quickly after that. Legolas looked around and said he had been picked up by the shift in his last prints. We walked towards the cliff and my blood turned cold as an Orc lied dying but laughing.

"Tell me what happened and I'll ease your passing" Gimili demanded putting an axe to the creatures neck.

"He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff" My eyes widened. I saw anger flare in Legolas as he reached down at the Orc.

"You lie!" but the Orc said no more. He coughed on last time before life left him. His muscles relaxed and in his hand was the immortality necklace Aragorn wore. Legolas picked it up and looked down in disbelief. I put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it off and walked to the edge. Théoden stood next to him and they looked at each other. There was no sign of man or beast in the water. Grief came over me as I realized the ranger was most likely dead. A tear fell down my face. Legolas and Gimili looked lost in their grief.

"Get the wounded on horses; the wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead"

I was pretty sure Legolas wanted to kill the king for his words and so did I. A stern look passed between the two before the king spoke.

"Come" he said leaving us to our grief.

I wrapped my arms around Legolas and he sat his head on mine. Gimili had fallen to his knees in sorrow.

_"Valar please guide our friend home"_ I whispered against his chest.

We stayed like this for some time before we finally mounted Arod and made to follow the others to Helm's Deep.

We slowly followed at the back of the company as we finished the trek to Helm's Deep.

As we entered Helms Deep, I closed my eyes. Legolas held the reins and I slowly swayed with Arod's steps. We were all still numb from Aragorn's loss. We got many curious looks but I simply ignored the people. They didn't just lose the person who was like family to them, a stern father when needed, a loving brother other times. At my own thoughts tears filled my eyes again. Legolas simply held me tighter.

"So few. So few of you have returned" Eowyn approached us as we followed behind the king. Her eyes darted through the crowd that did remain.

"Our people are safe. Though, we paid for it with many lives" The king said solemnly but assertively.

"My Lady" Gimili went up to Eowyn with sad eyes and she looked down at the dwarf.

"Lord Aragorn? Where is he?"

"He fell" I saw a joy and happiness strip from her eyes in a matter of seconds, much as mine had. She stood motionless for almost half an hour just staring at a wall, obviously lost in thoughts.

"Lady Eowyn, is there a place to rest?" Legolas asked bringing her back.

"Yes, this way" she said shaking her head and wiping the tears away before heading into the keep.

"Is one room okay? I know you are not married but our rooms are limited here"

"One room is fine" Legolas said as I followed him. We've sleep next to each other enough. Tonight I don't think I could be alone anyways.

She led us down a hallway and opened a door. I went in and sat on the bed and tears finally let loose.

"Legolas how can he truly be gone? He's Aragorn! He trained _me_! If anyone should have fell it should have been _me_!" he came up to me, tears in his own eyes.

"You did well today _elen_ _nin_. Please do not blame yourself. He would be proud of you if nothing else" he said sitting beside me.

"Your star?" I looked at him.

"My light in the dark" he said kissing my temple.

We stayed quiet for some time just lying in silent thought. I was so exhausted that I was asleep minutes later. I woke a few hours later and the sky was dark. Legolas looked to still be sleeping. So I quietly pulled my cloak on and walked out onto the far wall to think. What was our next step? Aragorn was our leader. We must wait for Gandalf now, but what is his plan for the rest of this war? My thoughts whirled all around until I heard footsteps approaching.

"You should be in bed sleeping Lady Mae" King Théoden came up next to me dressed in what appeared to be sleeping garments.

"I cannot. I slept a few hours. But my heart and mind are too troubled"

"Loss of a great friend will take time to heal. At least try to sleep my dear" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you my lord but I find the stars more comforting than stone any time. However tonight clouds hide the sky's beauty" I said looking directly above us.

"You have the heart of an elf and the ears of an elf but you are different in many ways"

"I am only half elf my lord but please do not say anything"

"I will not. One's lineage is not of a kings concern. I was merely curious"

"Good night my lord" I said stepping back inside to appease the king. I returned to my room. I looked out the small window as rain began to fall over the land. It reminded me of my mother's lullaby. I began humming it and thinking of the soft words.

_'Even once I was a child and I was afraid. _

_But a Gentle Someone Always Came to dry all my Tears. _

_Trade Sweet sleep for your fears _

_Give a Kiss Goodnight. _

_And now that I'm grown and these days have shown_

_Rain is a part of how life goes_

_Till your last breath Remember just this_

_Rain is always gone in the morning' _

A tear fell down my face.

"That was beautiful. I never heard you sing before" Legolas said from behind me. I didn't realize I was singing it aloud.

"My mother sang it to me when I was little"

"Life lessons are often taught in our parents lullabies"

He said pulling me into an embrace. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him to make all my sorrow and pain go away.

* * *

**So there it is! **

**King Théoden knows Mae's a half elf. How will this effect things? Hmmm…**

**The lullaby is called 'Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. I did change a couple words around but it's basically the same. **

**I hope it was a good chapter. And please remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! **

**Until Next Time**

**-B**


	17. The Truth

**Hey guys! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! I actually had this chapter as part of last chapter but I figured I'd save this chapter for its own. (Hence the off author's note; I apologize). It took me three tries to get this the way I wanted it. **

* * *

**Chapter 17****: The Truth **

I had fallen asleep in Legolas' arms that night as the sadness overtook me once more. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Aragorn was dead. I woke to the sun shining on my face through the window and slowly sat up, leaving Legolas' side. I looked around and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I got up and found my bag and stepped into the small bathroom that adjoined our room. I pulled on my dark green tunic, brown leggings, and my brown boots before going back in to the room. Legolas was sitting up on the bed completely dressed, looking distraught, and twirling something in his hands.

"I didn't mean to wake you" I whispered coming close to him running a hand through his hair. But he pulled away.

"I was awake long ago. I was waiting for you" he said standing with not so soft eyes, angry almost.

"What is it Legolas?" I said tilting my head.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I need answers Mae" his words confused me. Answers to what?

"I don't know what you're talking about" I asked very confused.

"This Maethriel" he held up my immortality necklace. I reached up to run my hand over my chest in hopes that it wasn't mine. Nothing but bare skin; I felt my heart stop.

"How did you get that?" the words left my mouth before I could stop them. I planned on telling him soon but not this way.

"It must have fell off last night. I found it while you were singing…a _human_ lullaby" his tone got harsh.

"Legolas, please let me explain."

"I'm all ears Mae. Please tell me why I shouldn't walk away right now. I trusted you. I _thought_ you trusted me" he snapped looking away from me.

"You don't understand" I mumbled putting my head down and fitting tears. I didn't want him to find out this way at all.

"I understand perfectly. You lied about your race since day one. And I was a fool for not seeing it! Light brown hair, bright green eyes, tanner skin, natural skill with a sword…" it seemed my human characteristics were clear as day and he denied them all.

"Listen to me please" I said going up to him and putting my hand to his cheek.

"Yes, I am half mortal for my mother was human as you've figured out. But what you don't know is why I didn't tell you. Why I _couldn't_ tell you" I said pleading.

"I'm listening" his eyes closed.

"My mother was of a broken line. I was hidden for my own safety to preserve that line"

"What line of humans is so important that you must lie?" he raised his voice, almost yelling.

"The line Isildur" his face dropped and eyes widened at my words. Shock was clearly written across his features.

"That is not possible" he mumbled in disbelief.

"My mother was Lileth, daughter of Eraton, brother of Arador who is a known descendant of Elendil"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to the floor.

"How long have you known?" It was a very soft question.

"Lothlorien, the Lady told me and then required that I not tell anyone. I swear I had no idea before that" his eyes held great conflict.

"You still lied Mae and put Frodo at risk by continuing with us. You put Middle Earth at risk. They knew you were still out there. They're _still_ looking for you" He pulled away from me and faced the door. His body was tense and I saw his hands in fists at his side.

"I'm sorry Legolas that you found out this way. Do you think I liked lying to you? Legolas you are my best friend and _I love you_! It hurt everyday not to tell you the truth" I said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to listen, to understand, anything.

"I need time Mae" And he walked out the door without another word, ripping out my heart and taking it with him. I let out a sob. Sliding down the wall, tears fell freely as I probably just ruined the only good thing I had left in my life. My relationship with Legolas may be over. He had every right to act as he did. His words and accusations were completely true.

How would this change things?

* * *

**Cliffee… I wonder how Legolas will finally settle with this? **

**I know the chapter is very short, but this scene is deserving of a chapter of its own since everyone was so curious as to how and when Mae was going to tell him. Well as you can see… he found out on his own. **

**Sooo let me know what you think! I hope it lived up to expectations. I have two other versions of Mae telling him at different points, if you're interested but this one seemed best.**

**I go back to school tomorrow, but I'll try to not keep you hanging if I can. **

**Until next time!**

**-B**


	18. Mixed Emotions

**Glad to see everyone approved of the last chapter. I was scared people wouldn't like how I had Legolas find out. **

**Anyways, this chapter switches to Aragorn's POV for a while then I have some other stuff planned but I hope you enjoy.**

**I plan to update a chapter a week for about a month or more but I want to finish Two Towers by February. **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Mixed Emotions**

I sat in my room for hours or days I honestly couldn't tell. I awaited Legolas' return, good or bad. The terror of waiting was throughout my body. I was wavering in and out of consciousness when I heard the whispers outside my door.

"He is alive" "He has returned!" I shook any hope from my body as I dismissed even the slightest possibility that Aragorn had survived. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried more.

Hours later, there was a knock on my door.

"Lady Mae?" I was Eowyn. But, I did not answer and just stared further at the wall. She knocked again but I simply ignored it.

"Mae? You have not come out for nearly two days! Please answer me" I just blinked and shut my eyes again and let my exhaustion take me.

* * *

****Aragorn's POV****

As I marched up the steps, I stopped in my tracks as Legolas stood before me. He looked tired, a rarity for him.

"You're late" I looked at him. He was troubled about something. I could see it in his eyes. I hope all is well. His eyes looked over my body and my injuries.

"You look terrible" A ghost of a smile reached his lips proving our inside joke. The perfection of the elves, but today he was not winning that battle.

"You don't so great yourself. Look at this" I said gesturing to his features. His eyes turned cold and I put my hands up.

"I am sorry, my friend" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Tis not your fault but I believe this belongs to you" then he held out something. I looked down with relief to see him holding Arwen's Evenstar necklace.

"_Thank you"_ I whispered before he nodded knowing I seek the king.

I gave my report of the great host I saw and followed the king as he and his men made out to prepare the great fortress. However, I fear it will not be enough to save us all. The Uruk's are too many to outlast despite his greatest hopes. But I will fight nonetheless praying that Gandalf will not be too late.

"Lord Aragorn!" I turned to see Eowyn walking towards me.

"Lady Eowyn" I said nodding towards her.

"I am glad you are alive"

"As am I" she laughed softly before her face turned serious.

"I know you just returned, but I must ask a favor"

"Can it not wait?"

"It involves Lady Mae. She has not left her room since we arrived here two days ago" I looked at the woman. She obviously held true worry for Mae's wellbeing.

"Have you spoke to Legolas?"

"He refuses to acknowledge me when I bring up the subject" That is what is stressing my friend. Perhaps him and Mae had a fight.

"I will speak with her"

I left the blonde woman after she gave me directions to Mae's room. I followed the long hallway only to run into Legolas again.

"_What happened my friend in my absence_?" I asked with serious eyes. He knew what I spoke of immediately. He shook his head.

"_I wish not to speak about it right now Aragorn. I need to sort out my own thoughts first_" he said and turned on his heel walking the other way.

I came to her door and knocked softly. No answer. I pushed the door open and a crumbled Mae sat against the far wall with her legs drawn to her chest holding a blank expression on her face.

"Mae" I went over and knelt before her. Her eyes stayed unchanged.

"Mae" I said again putting a hand on her knee. Her eyes moved slowly to meet mine and she blinked finally.

"Aragorn" her voice was coarse but then she continued.

"You're gone. I must be lost too then" she mumbled.

"No, we're both alive. But if you don't move or do something you won't be" I said shaking her shoulders softly.

"I can't" she said softly looking too exhuasted to move.

"Yes you _can,_ come. Eowyn has been worried about you" I said in a stern but supportive voice.

"He found out Aragorn and couldn't accept me" My eyes widened. That's what was wrong. Legolas found out she was half-mortal.

"That's not true Mae. Legolas cares about you too much"

"He walked away and didn't come back" her head fell.

"He needs to process that is all, Mae. He will come around. Legolas is never hasty in his actions" I said taking her hand in mine.

"Come, there's an army of Orcs coming this way and I assume you would like to help take out a few" Her eyes looked up at me.

"How many?"

"Nearly ten thousand"

"I will be out in a little bit. I must change" Her eyes held no emotion but I knew she would come out with coaxing.

"I will back to make sure you keep to your word"

* * *

****Maethriel's POV****

I'm glad Aragorn is alive and this gave me a fresh energy. I slowly stood for the first time and took a couple wobbly steps. I removed my tunic and placed the shirt of chainmail Eowyn had given me at Edoras over my body. Then I placed a dark red tunic over it followed by my archery braces and my boots. I walked over to the table and slowly braided my hair. I held my mother's sword and swung it around a few times getting reacquainted with the feel. Then I sheathed it and placed it at my side. Then I picked up my bow. I ran my hand over the smooth wood before slinging it over my back and heading outside of my room. I will fight in this battle and hopefully prove I am more than just a half mortal little girl.

I walked to the wall and over looked the plains. I could not see the impeding army Aragorn claimed was coming but I could sense it. The air was heavy and the sky darkens. I saw people being shuffled into the caves that lied behind the fortress. I felt little arms wrap around my legs and looked down to see Freda.

"Miss Mae, are you coming to the caves too?" she asked looking up with her big brown eyes.

"No Freda I am not. But you will be safer there" I said patting her head.

"What about you? Don't you want to be safe too?"

"I need to protect those I care about…including you little one" I said kneeling before her then hugging her.

"Be care young Mae. My daughter is very attached to you" her mother said before pulling her along.

"I will try my best" I said nodding before heading further into the keep.

I approached the armory only to be stopped by Gamling. I knew what he was going to say already and trust me, right now, he better not. I narrowed my eyes.

"My Lady, you should be heading to the caves, not dressed for battle" he said with a stern tone.

"Try and stop me from fighting and see if you do not end up on your back with my blade at your neck" I snapped while giving him a glare.

"Gamling, she is a strong warrior trained by Lord Aragorn and Master Legolas in their best weapons. I suggest you step down" King Théoden said nodding to me.

"Thank you My Lord" I said with a small smile of thanks.

"Thank _you_ for risking your life for my people. I would be a fool to not accept your blade and bow" I nodded in agreement. He would be foolish to turn away a warrior when we needed every available person.

"Aragorn and the others are in their chambers preparing for battle, if that is who you are looking for" Théoden said seeing me looking around the room.

"I was but I must receive my orders first" I said bowing my head to the king.

"You answer to your mentors not to me my lady" with his words I nodded and left.

I walked back to the section of rooms but honestly had no clue where their rooms were. I closed my eyes and slowly listened. I heard the patter of men moving around the fortress, conversations, crying of women and children, but I set my focus for three voices: Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas. Sadly, it was Legolas' voice I picked up first. I didn't want to listen at the moment, but where he was Aragorn usually wasn't far.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair" he sounded guilty but for what? I followed his voice hesitantly.

"_There is nothing to forgive._ _You have been through much these past days_" Aragorn's voice was softer but I heard its proximity to Legolas'.

_"I am always here to listen, my friend"_ I had reached their room just as Aragorn offered. I felt uncomfortable eavesdropping but perhaps I would get an idea as to Legolas' thoughts now.

_"There's not much to tell. She hid half of herself from me_" the elf's voice was just a whisper. There was no hate, no anger, but sadness.

"_I understand your reserve, but yet you wear her necklace"_ I gasped at Aragorn's words. He's wearing my necklace?! My heart stopped. I reached up and felt my bare neck. I never noticed he took it, but I guess he never gave it back. What does this mean?

"I…"

"_You need not explain anymore. You need time and I'm sure she does as well. I just hope you both survive the night to work this out_" Aragorn said and I took that as my cue to leave before I was found.

I stood near the far wall as I heard the horn. It was no Rohirran horn, nor an Orc horn. I ran to the side as I saw a large company of elves entering the fortress. Relief flowed through me as I felt a small flicker of hope. I ran down to meet my kin. They had to be from Lothlorien. I smiled as I saw Haldir in the front speaking with the king and Aragorn.

He looked my way and the smile left his face.

"Why is she not in the caves?" he asked the men around him. Those words just earned him a spot on my not favorable elves list.

"She threatened to kill my top guard if he as much as suggested it. I said it was up to her company to make that decision" The king responded truthfully. I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face at his proud words. His gave then found Aragorn and Legolas with a raised eyebrows.

"Haldir, we learned some time ago that she can hold her own in a battle and to even try such a restraint would end badly for anyone"

"She is only mediocre with a bow! How is that prepared for a battle such as this?!" Haldir snapped.

"People are staring Haldir and I would prefer if you didn't speak as if I wasn't here" I said glaring at the march warden making my presence known.

"As your march warden, I order you to go to the caves with the women and children"

"I only answer to the Lady herself. I do not answer to you. I owe you nothing!" I said bitterly. His eyes widened at my outburst. I shook my head and left before I killed someone I shouldn't.

I stood at the top of the nearest stairs, close enough so I could still hear.

"Haldir, my friend, much has happened since we left Lorien. For one, I trained her to wield a blade and she does so very well"

"She is more important than you all realize" Haldir snapped.

"I know of what you speak. And even so, that will not hinder her" At Legolas' words, I turned to look down at the group.

"I doubt you know the full truth prince" Haldir spat.

"I do and though, I have had a hard time accepting it, I know nonetheless" he said reaching his hand under his tunic and revealing my necklace.

"You are betrothed?" he asked with a gasp looking between both Legolas and me with wide eyes.

"No, far from it actually, but we will work things…" Legolas started but was cut off as we heard the shriek of an Orc horn turning my attention to the plains in front of the fortress. The line of Orcs was much closer now and battle would come very soon.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope I pulled her mood swing off well. Sorrow to Rage/Anger is a common reaction to stuff like this so I hope I did it well and it didn't seem to choppy. If it did please tell me and I'll try to fix it. **

**Anyways, this next chapter is the battle…**

**Until Next Time!**

**-B**


	19. Helms Deep

**Hello Everyone, I am happy to uploading alot sooner than I expected. I figured I might as well get it up while I can. School is crazy this semester. It's like I'm graduating in May or something geez…oh wait I AM! **

**Anyways, the battle will follow the movie pretty closely with some other stuff added in as per normal! **

**Thanks as always for the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**The story has over 20000 views, 100 reviews, over 85 Favorites and over 150 Followers! *Sniffles and cries a little from joy***

**That's why I'm getting this one up so quickly! **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**** Helm's Deep **

I looked back to the commanders of our fight. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimili, Haldir, Théoden, and some of the Rohirran officers stood near the keep pointing and nodding with different ideas. As the Orcs and Urukhai drew closer, I could see the men getting restless and nervous. Finally, the males dispersed and I approached Aragorn for my orders.

"Aragorn" I said as I came up to him. Legolas and Gimili continued on to the outer wall where they most likely would spend the battle.

"Mae, we came to a compromise that seemed to satisfy everyone" he said with stern eyes.

"A compromise about what exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your whereabouts during the battle" I knew where this was going and I wasn't going to like it.

"Why should it matter where I am in the battle? Each spot is good as the next; every person here will fight tonight" I said nonchalantly.

"Haldir and Legolas insist on you going to the caves but the King and I feel you would find a way to fight anyways" He said looking towards the keep.

"You and Théoden are right" I said looking serious. He knew me well.

"We will have you stay above the keep on the castle wall, near the king" my eyes darkened. I was being swayed out of battle still.

"So I must watch my friends fight while I sit back and wait for death to come to them before I even lift my sword"

"Mae you know…"

"They care for my wellbeing. Sure. If that was true, they would be here telling me this not having you treat me as if I was one of the little children they called to battle"

"Maethriel!" I turned with a glare.

"You are to guard the king. We assigned you with that task. It may seem petty but it is one of great importance" I blinked my eyes and my face softened. There was no such task. He was giving me a slight freedom to do as I please while pleasing the others with an imaginary task.

"Thank you" I nodded.

"You're welcome Mae. Now do me a favor and survive the night" I smiled as he started to walk away.

"Aragorn!" I said catching his shoulder.

"_Keep him safe_" I whispered. "_We may be at undetermined terms right now but that does not mean I do not care for him_"

"_He can take care of himself as I know you can, but I will keep an eye on him…for you_" he said stifling a laugh.

"_Thank you and stay safe yourself_" I said pushing his shoulder.

Moments later the orders were shouted and everyone made haste for their assigned spots. I sighed and made my way back to the keep following Gamling to where the king would be standing. We reached a platform of stone that was the high point of the castle wall. The king stood in the middle with Gamling to his left and I stood at his right, bow in my hand. Most of the elves stood along the outer wall, but around fifty were in the keep not far from me. Haldir actually gave orders for those near me to follow my command.

We stood waiting for a long time. Silence seemed to fill the fortress. I let my eyes wander to a particular elf, man, and dwarf standing along the outer wall. Suddenly my vision came to mind. It was different. I wasn't on the wall with them. This scared me. Had things really gone out of sync and would my other visions change?

The silence changed to the steady thump of the Uruks heavy footsteps against the ground. Then the rain started. The enemy drew closer and I heard Aragorn shouting in elvish.

_"Show them no mercy for you shall receive none" _A cry was heard and army came to a halt about two hundred paces from the outer wall. Then they started to slam their weapons against the ground as if tempting us to strike first. Everyone drew their bows and notched arrows. I did but left it lowered knowing I was too far out of range.

I heard the snap of a bow and the gasp of a few men. Then I saw the orc fall.

"Hold!" Aragorn shouted but the damage was done. The battle began.

"So it begins" The king said solemnly next to me.

"_Prepare to fire! Release Arrows!"_ Aragorn shouted.

"Give them a volley" Théoden said to Gamling. He relayed the message and it traveled to the human archers followed by Aragorn's call for the elven archers stationed below.

Sadly, elves started to fall at the hands of arrows from the enemies below.

"_Ladders_" was the last thing I heard Aragorn shout before things got to hectic and the sounds of metal clashing against metal rang loud. I watched as elves and men fought hard against the oncoming Uruks. Death could come in a moment and I only feared none of my friends would be on the bad end of this.

The few Uruks that made it off the wall were quickly cut down by the waiting reinforcements below.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Saruman?"

"My Lord, may I suggest we count our blessings. I believe we can win this battle. Do not mock the Valar" I snapped.

"Men are still dying. Elves are still dying. This battle was far from over despite our good hopes" I continued he looked at me and nodded.

"Perhaps you are right" he said looking back down to the battle. I had drawn my bow and shot a few killing Uruks that got too close but it was very few that made it past the outer defenses.

My attention was drawn as I heard Aragorn shouting very loudly.

"Bring him down! LEGOLAS!" I looked to where I last saw Legolas and he drew his bow and shot very quickly but looked disappointed.

"Kill him! LEGOLAS KILL HIM!" Legolas shot again and then I saw the explosion. I turned away from the loud sounds and the bright flash. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Aragorn thrown from the wall and fall unconscious.

"Aragorn" I said with wide eyes.

The king also held a look of awe at what just happened. There was a large hole in the middle of the wall, which was though indestructible. Uruks and Orcs entered through the new gap taking out the lower ranks. I shook my head and said a silent prayer to the Valar. Then as if things could not get any worse, the Orcs walking up the causeway produced a battering ram.

"Brace the Gate! Hold them! Stand Firm!" It was not long though before we were out numbered.

"Aragorn! Get your men out of there! Fall back to the Keep!" then Théoden turned to me.

"Go inside now" I looked at him agape.

"Now, Maethriel" he said sternly.

"The rest of you draw your swords and follow me to the gate!" I glared and drew my sword and followed anyways. Once at the gate, we started to face the Uruks that had broken through. I took out three with my blade and two with my bow before I felt a hand pull me back. I saw Aragon look at me with a questioning look and I held my bloody sword.

"You thought you'd keep me away from the fun, guess not" I said with a smirk. he shook his head and headed back into the chaos.

"Brace the Gate, hold them!" the King yelled again.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked the king.

"As long as you can give me" he said as he called for timbers to fix the broken doors.

"Gimili! Mae!" I followed the ranger down a side hallway. We came outside and saw the gate from the outside.

We slowly crept along the small ledge.

"Come on we can take 'em" Gimili said smiling encouragingly.

"It's a long way" The gap was at least six or eight paces across. Aragorn and I could easily make the leap but a dwarf's stature would make it difficult.

"Toss me" he mumbled.

"What?" Aragorn looked at him skeptical. In Moria, he would have nothing of the sort.

"I cannot jump the distance. You'll have to toss me!" he said hushed again. Aragorn grabbed the back of his shirt to throw him across.

"Don't tell the Elf" he said seriously looking at both of us.

"Not a word" I had to hid the smirk reaching my lips.

Aragorn threw him and then took several steps back before making the jump himself. I made the leap last and I quickly drew my sword and started cutting down Uruks. The rush I was getting was amazing. I felt invincible slicing through the enemies and more continuously replaced any we took out. I counted nearly thirty in the short time we fought taking turns in a circle watching each other's back.

"Aragorn! Gimili! Mae! Get out of there!" The king shouted as the last board was put into place. I looked at him, as we had no real escape. I looked back to the ledge and made the leap turning to catch Gimili but in that time, Legolas had thrown a rope down for those two. I quickly returned inside. Only to hear the king calling for everyone to fall back.

"The Castle is breached! Fall Back! Retreat!" all echoed through the halls. We were in the inner most part of the keep only a wooden door separating us from the impending doom ahead. I sat down and drew my knees to my chest.

"The fortress is taken! It is over"

"You said this fortress would never fall as long as your men defend it. They still defend it! They died defending it!"

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves? Is there no other way?"

"There is a small passage that leads into the mountains but they wouldn't get far the Uruks are too many"

"Make word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass"

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate"

"Ride out with me" Aragorn said softly and I looked up. That would be a suicide mission.

"Ride out and meet them"

"Yes! The horn shall sound one last time in the Deep!" The king shouted. I stood and felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see Legolas looking down at me with sorrowful eyes. He didn't say anything. What was there to say? He leaned down and kissed me gently. I smiled before kissing him back with all I had left. He pulled away too soon touching my cheek one last time before walking away towards Arod.

"Now for Wrath! Now for Ruin! And the Red Dawn!" The king shouted as they mounted their horses. I looked on with teary eyes, knowing I had no place in this charge.

They went forth and I drew my blade helping to take down the enemies that now flowed into the keep. Gimili continued to blow the horn loud and proud giving us hope for the new dawn that brought slight hope. Suddenly the inflow of Uruks stopped and I stepped out into the light to see the Rohirrim riding down the hill and facing the Uruks head on from behind. I looked on with hope in my eyes.

"Victory!" Sounds of the sweet victory rang throughout the fortress and I smiled as the remaining Uruks retreated. I watched groups of people and elves reenter the fortress but I never saw who I wanted to see. I slowly walked down the path to the outer wall.

As I looked for my friends, I saw the death all around me. Tears welled in my eyes. It seemed too easy for any of them to be among them despite our victory. I reached the keeps inner wall still frantic in search. Eventually I came to the main ground. Countless bodies lay slain on the ground. My heart sank as I saw many blonde elves among the dead. Then relief filled me.

"Final count 42" a voice I have been dying to hear since their charge. I ran towards it pushing people out of the way, as I went.

"He was twitching because my axe is embedded in his nervous system!"

"Still Gimili..." he couldn't finish before my arms were around him.

"Oh Legolas I was so scared..." I smiled as I took in his pine scent but sadly, it was mixed with Orc blood. His arms wrapped around me loosely.

"We'll finish this conversation later" Gimili said and I heard him walk away.

I glanced over him looking for injuries and saw a rather large cut on his upper arm, just above his elbow.

"Let me tend to your injuries and we can try to talk okay?" I said pulling his hand towards our small room. He looked down at me and nodded. This talk was needed if our relationship had any chance but I was nervous as I opened the door.

* * *

**Soooo…. Nice little cliff hanger there. Will they officially make up or was their kiss heat of the moment? **

**You'll have to wait and see… *evil grin* **

**Let me know what you think.**

**I probably won't be able to update until next weekend though. School is ridiculous! I have four 12 hour days and the other day is a 6 hour day (cough today). This coming weekend I'm doing a fundraiser for one of my clubs so I won't be home Friday night or all day Saturday… But'll try to get it up sunday if I can. **

**Anyways, remember to review, favorite and follow! I love them so much and it makes my day! **

**-B**


	20. Chance

**Over 25,000 views, AND over 100 Reviews, Favorites, and Followers! You guys are just amazing! **

******Holy Cow! 20 chapters! **I'm so proud of myself right now for making it this far! 

**As reward for all of this awesomeness, 10 randomly selected Reviewers, Followers, or Favorites got a sneak peak for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I plan on doing this for milestone chapters from here on out so if you didnt get one this time there is still the whole return of the king...**

**But anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter because I ****_enjoyed_**** writing it! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chance**

We entered our room and I sighed. I was honestly nervous about this conversation. All signs show he has accepted the fact that I am half-mortal, but will he still want to be with me? I went to ready cloths and a basin of water while he pulled off his armor and cloak. The cut was much worse than it looked outside. It was long and deep, on top of still bleeding.

"Does it not hurt?" I said as I put a small bandage on it with some pressure to stop the bleeding.

"The rush of battle is still on my system. It is probably masking the pain" I rolled up his sleeve but it did not go far enough.

"Here, this will make it easier" he said slipping his tunics off. He sat before me in just his leggings and boots. Elves do not see nudity as most races do but it did not keep me from shying away at first.

"Maethriel..." I slowly looked back. He took my hand and held it over his heart I saw my immortality necklace glow against his chest at the contact. It had never glowed before now and my eyes widened. Did this mean he had fully accepted me?

"I was foolish Mae. Yes, you lied but you had good reason too. I should have accepted it from the beginning. The heart does not judge by deeds, race, or heritage. I over reacted but truly I just needed time to process. Away from you, I realized two things. The events that occurred over the past months have been some of the worst but my time spent with you was the best my life has seen. My heart knew that I could never turn my back on you. My mind just needed some provoking. I subconsciously kept your necklace because I hoped it would one day truly be mine… whether I deserved it or not" he unclasped it and handed it to me. I looked at it in my hand. It had stopped glowing. I smiled before reaching back over and hanging it around his neck. I said nothing at first until it started glowing again.

"It is _yours_." Then I felt his lips on mine. It seemed as though we had never kissed before. His lips set my entire body on fire and I felt reborn. My skin was a live current under his touch. I felt every touch amplified one hundred full. I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were wide with love and shock.

"You glow with the true light of the Valar. You made your choice" it was a statement not a question. I looked down at my hands and saw the slight hue to my skin. I made my choice a long time ago, why does it show true now?

Suddenly, as if to answer my silent question, I felt my mind being touched by the Lady of Light.

_Young one, you have found love at last! Though your mind chose immortality centuries ago, your heart has found its eternal place with Mirkwood's Prince. He had to accept your gift for you to experience the true gift of the Valar. It brings me great joy in this time of darkness to know you have found happiness. _

As quick as she came, she was gone. I blinked to see Legolas smiling before me. He kissed my temple one last time then I decided I should actually tend to his wound.

"It doesn't need stitches but I'll clean it and wrap it"

"Spoken like a healer"

"I had just begun shadowing my village's healer" I said adding an herb to some warm water.

"Perhaps when this is all over you could study under Lord Elrond"

"It would be an honor to do so if he would have me" I said lightly wetting a small cloth in the water then laying it across his wound then wrapping it in clean dry cloths.

"I think he would be a fool not too"

I sighed and leaned my forehead against his. I felt at peace now that I knew my elf was back by my side. It didn't matter that we just fought over ten thousand Orcs in one night nor that a war had just begun. I had Legolas by my side again and nothing will change that.

Our solitude and quiet didn't last long before there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Maethriel? Master Legolas?" It was Eowyn. I walked to open the door.

"Yes"

"The king wishes an audience but Lord Aragorn is looking for you as well" I nodded.

"We will be out. We are still cleaning up from the battle" she nodded and I turned to Legolas who was starting to stand highlighting the muscles in his chest. I looked up and down his well-toned chest but many white and pink lines were scattered across his chest.

"So many scars..." I traced several painting his upper body.

"Proof of my battle experience"

"Marks of a hero" I said kissing his shoulder while tracing the longest one. It was deep and thick compared to the others. What caused a wound to leave such a scar? On an elf nonetheless!

"I almost didn't survive that one" he responded as if reading my thoughts.

"What happened?"

"A spider cornered me alone. Had my best friend Moril not come I won't be sitting before you" he said solemnly.

"Let us not dwell on such things" I said reaching for his bag and handing it to him so he could have fresh clothes. I then turned to my basin and splashed some water over my face. I removed my archery braces, and then outer tunic and chain mail. I quickly ran the rag over my arms washing away the blood and grim. Hopefully, I would be getting a better bath tonight. I pulled a fresh blue tunic out and over my head then slipped out of my leggings and putting on a new brown pair. Legolas may have no shame in his figure but I am still wary. I started to brush my hair only to feel the brush being removed from my hand.

"Let me. I can braid very well" I didn't argue. I always enjoyed the feeling of someone playing with my hair. He ran the comb through several times before pulling it back into a braid leaving half up and half down. I stood when he was done and my eyes widened.

"This is a royal braid" I said running my fingers over the elaborate design.

"You are royalty. Hopefully someday in more than one way" I smiled. Thinking once again of my last vision I saw in the mirror. I had a mithril circlet of elvish make on my head. To be Legolas' wife and the Princess of Mirkwood… I smiled.

"Maybe" I said kissing him softly.

"We should go. Can't keep two kings waiting" he said reaching for the door.

"Two kings?" He looked back at me with a confused expression.

"You do not know? Apparently, we have still more to talk about but the person who it concerns should be here. Wait here" then he was gone.

A short time later, he returned with Aragorn, who cleaned up from battle as well. I looked at him completely lost. Was Aragorn a king as well?

"Mae, do you know Aragorn's full name?" Legolas started.

"No, I've only known him as Aragorn or Strider"

"My full name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn" The name didn't sound of importance at all.

"Who is Arathorn?"

"Arathorn was son of Arador, the last Chieftain of the Dunedain and Heir to the Throne of Gondor" My eyes widened. Lady Galadriel had told me of Arador, he was my uncle.

"Arador was your grandfather?" I asked making sure my thought was true.

"Yes" he said looking at me cautiously.

"Arador was my uncle. Eraton was my mother's father and Arador's younger brother" I said it softly remembering when Galadriel had explained to me more of my lineage.

"You're an heir to the throne of Gondor" It was his turn to take in the shock.

"Yes but you are too, something I didn't expect"

"I was not always ready to claim my destiny" Then he went into more detail about his time in Rivendell and experiences as a ranger of the north. Then I took my turn to tell him of my journey as much as I knew at least. Aragorn was family before this now that I know he really is…this is unreal.

"The Lady was wise to not have you tell anyone. I _alone_ was a liability to the fellowship but _two_ heirs..."

"Unheard of..." Legolas said.

"What happens now?"

"The Lady wanted you with us so you will travel with us. We must not draw any more attention to you. Do not say a word to another, not even if your life depends on it. Gandalf will need to know eventually but among Théoden and his people is not the time or place for such knowledge to be given. Even in the elvish tongue"

"Understood" I said looking at my cousin. As much uncertainty this news brought me it also gave me a sense of belonging again. I had family and it brought joy to my heart.

We met with the king, Gandalf, and the others. Deciding that going to Isengard to face Saruman was our only option right now. A group of ten including, our fellowship, left the next morning for the dark land to face the once white wizard.

As we crested the hill overlooking Helm's Deep, a chill came over my body. I shivered and Legolas kissed my hair trying to settle me.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible; his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin" Gandalf's voice rang solemn in the wind. I leaned back against Legolas, who only tightened his grip around my waist.

"_Together_" he whispered into my ear bringing a smile to my face.

"All our hope now lies with two hobbits…"

* * *

**So this one is a little short but a lot happened! J Legolas and Mae are back together and now Aragorn knows that Mae is an heir as well…**

** If I have my family tree right, Aragorn and Mae are second cousins, since Arathorn and Lileth were cousins. **

**With the End of the Two Towers, what will this mean for the Return of the King? Hmmm…**

**My dad is having surgery tomorrow morning so I don't know when I will be able to update again…But I'll try to as soon as I can! **

**Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow! **

**-B**


	21. Trouble in Isengard

**Hello everyone! **

**OMG! I'm starting the Return of the King! I can't believe it right now! I'm soooo excited. I have been so busy and stressful this past week and a half but somehow got this out so I'm pretty proud of myself. It's a really long chapter too. I couldn't find a good place to break it up sorry. **

**Thanks everyone for the prayers for my dad. He came home yesterday and is recovering well. **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Trouble in Isengard**

As we trekked through Fangorn, I couldn't help but look around the forest now. Last time I was in this forest, I was injured, exhausted, and honestly scared. But the dreary environment hadn't lifted much. Every man in the company had a stern glare or worried gaze about them. I looked back at Legolas who was scanning the area around us.

_"Do you see anything?"_ I asked trying to spark some kind of distraction from this creepy place.

_"No, it is unnaturally quiet. Fangorn is never this quiet"_ he said in an unsure voice.

_"Do you think something happened?"_

_"I don't know"_ he said laying his head against my shoulder for a moment but then continued his scout of the areas around us. Fangorn was much different here deep in the woods then the outskirts I had encountered.

"We will stop here for the night. Legolas, Aragorn, do I quick scout of the area" Gandalf commanded. I don't understand how a wizard out ranks all the royals here but they never question him.

As they left, I pulled out my bedroll and blanket as the others did their tasks around the camp. After I finished, I turned to Arod, mumbled in elvish to the horse, and started grooming him with the single brush I had brought with us.

"Lady  
Maethriel" I turned from brushing Arod to see Eomer looking at me. He looks no different that morning on the plains of Rohan. His dirty blond hair lay in slight waves to his shoulders and his dark eyes filled with determination.

"My Lord" I said nodding to the Horse Lord. We have not officially talked yet and I wanted to thank him again for his kindness that night.

"How fares your injury from our last meeting?"

"Healed with no repercussions. I must thank you again for the supplies and care you and your men blessed me with" I said smiling. Honestly, who knows if I would have survived the night without his aid?

"It brings joy to my heart to know you are alive and well, that is all the thanks I need." He smiled and reached out a hand to touch my cheek. I pulled away quickly at his coarse hands.

"Excuse my boldness my lady. Would you honor me with a walk this night?" I saw the desire in his eyes and took a few steps back.

"No, Eomer, I am sorry but I cannot" I said shaking my head.

"The Elf?" I thought our relationship was obvious but I guess assuming is not a good idea these days.

"Yes, we are together. I care for Legolas more than anything in all of Middle Earth" I said leaving nothing left to his imagination.

"I understand but you have not left my thoughts since I left you to the dangers of Fangorn. That was one of the hardest decision I've made as Third Marshall. Leaving such a beauty to the darkness of Fangorn, I did not sleep for some nights after"

"I cannot be what you want. I am sorry. My heart is taken and I happily gave it to Legolas" I said turning away from him and walking back to camp without another word.

I returned to the small clearing where the others were and was relieved to see Legolas was not back yet but Aragorn was. I plan to tell both of them of the Horse Lord's intentions should he decided to act again on them.

I ate some lembas and some broth the men had warmed but soon found myself drifting to sleep by the fire. I was barely aware of someone picking me up and carrying me to my bed roll. I felt the same person lay down beside me so I assume it was Legolas. I turned towards him and opened my eyes. I was met by soft, tired blue eyes dimly lit by the far fire.

"_Eomer approached me_" I couldn't let this go unsaid.

"_About?"_ He raised an eye brow.

"_He has interest in me_"

"_How so_"

"_He asked for a walk, in the realms of men, that is a form of courting correct?"_

_"Yes and I assume you informed him that you are already taken"_

_"Yes, but he was set in his intentions"_ his eyes drew cold.

"_I will speak to him_"

"_No, let it go. Agitating him will only make him more upset. I think I wounded his pride enough. I just wanted to tell you. I refuse to hide anything from you anymore_"

"_And I with you_" he said kissing me softly. I smiled and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me.

"_Good night my star_" he said kissing the top of my head then I felt his breathing even out as sleep took him.

"_Good night, my prince_" I said as sleep took me as well.

I woke the next morning to the Legolas' warm breath on my neck. I now lay on my side with my back to his chest and his arms around me. I slowly pulled away from him and his warmth. The morning air was cool and I pulled my cloak closer to my body. I stood and walked towards the sound of a stream. I splashed the water to my face and it quickly woke me up further with its chill.

"Good morning my dear" I jumped at the words and turned to see Gandalf sitting against a tree smoking his pipe.

"Good morning Gandalf" I said smiling at the wizard as my heart rate slowed.

"You are up rather early. You always were the last up" He said chuckling.

"Things have changed, I sleep more soundly now" It was the truth.

"Young love" he mumbled. I know I care deeply for Legolas but is it truly Love? I was lost quickly in my thoughts.

"Let us wake the others. I would like to reach Isengard by midday" he said standing up and walking back towards the camp.

We walked back together and Aragorn and the King stood speaking softly near the started fire. I went over and woke Legolas with a smile as his eyes blinked open.

"Someone was tired" I said as he sat up slowly.

"It has been weeks since I had such a restful night sleep"

"You look refreshed" I said leaning down and kissing his cheek softly. But he turned his head and stole a small kiss.

"Master Elf, I'm surprised at your boldness so early in the day" I said smiling as I pulled him up to his feet. He just smirked then walked over towards Gimili. The dwarf was always a fun one to wake up. I will stay my distance though; Gimili keeps his axe in hand while sleeping.

We were up and on our way once again within half an hour. We slowly went over the roots and fallen trees. After a few hours, I saw the light of day once again shining through the trees ahead of us. But the sight that we found upon leaving the trees was a sad one. The trees were gone, stumps and holes scattered the grey soil and ahead a great wall of stone stood before us. I saw the great tower of Saruman and it was very intimidating sight indeed. We went up to the walls and I noticed the soil turned darker with dampness. How strange.

We followed the outer wall until we came to a break in the stones. Then my ears picked up a laugh I thought I'd never hear again.

"Only, Pip, you've never done a hard day's work" I turned to look at Legolas who had a smile of relief forming on his lips as well. The hobbits were safe.

They came into sight and I saw Merry standing up smiling brighter than I thought possible for the hobbit. They were smoking their pipes and had cups of ale in their hands. At least they are enjoying themselves.

"Welcome My Lords…and _Lady_, to Isengard!"

"You young rascals, a merry hunt you've led us on!" Gimili shouted from behind Aragorn. The hobbits only raised their pipes to our company and I heard sighs of relief that they were safe.

"And now we find you feasting…and and smoking!" Gimili was just mad that it has been a couple days since he himself smoked.

"We are simply sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts" Pippin corrected.

"The salted pork is particularly good!" I could practically hear Gimili's stomach growling at the mention of something other than Lembas or stale bread. It sounded good even to me because, I too was tiring of the simple foods. Four months on nothing but bread and water makes me appreciate the things I had.

"Salted Pork?"

"Hobbits" Gandalf muttered under his breath.

"We're under orders from Tree Beard, who has taken over management of Isengard!" Merry stated happily.

"Come, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you Gandalf!" Pippin said as they led us to a better break in the wall where the horses could cross. Merry rode behind Eomer and Pippin behind Gamling.

We made our way through the murky water with broken stone and wooden devices scattered all around us. I was wondering what lied here before and what exactly happened.

As we drew closer to the black tower, I felt unease grow larger and larger in my body. I don't think this meeting is going to go over very well. I felt a soothing presence enter my mind.

_Young One, remember things have happened that you cannot control. The white wizard has fallen into darkness with the Lord of All Darkness. Listen not to their words of deceit. Stay strong for I am always with you. _

We came to the base of the tower and I saw a tree, moving… Trees don't move. This must be an Ent. I've only read about the great shepherds of the forest.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, Stock and stone, I can master. But there's a wizard here to manage, locked in his tower" Tree Beard said looking up towards the tall tower.

"Show yourself, you coward" Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous" Gandalf corrected him.

"Then let's have his head and be done with it" Gimili stated. I agreed with the dwarf, this man is responsible for so many deaths.

"No! We need him alive" Gandalf quickly dismissed our thoughts. Everyone looked at him confused. Was justice not the reason we came?

"We need him to talk" he continued but silence crept into our group. I heard his footsteps on top the tower and felt Legolas' arm tighten around me.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace after that. Can we not take council together, my old friend, like we once did? Can we not have peace, you and I?" " his voice was loud and carried down to us no matter the great distance between us. But then he appeared at the edge. His white robes were torn and greyed. His face held signs of many years in Middle Earth. His staff seemed to be his only support as he looked down upon our group. He looked like the defeated coward he was. After looking at the old wizard, my eyes turned to King Théoden. He surly would not be stupid enough to consent to his madness.

We shall have peace...when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" the King looked up to Saruman, his eyes filled with pure hatred.

"When you hang form the gibbet, for the sport of your own crows...we shall have peace. We shall have peace when you pay for the death of my son!" I saw tears filling the great king's eyes as he spoke.

"Gibbets and crows. Fool!" Saruman shouted and he turned his attention to Gandalf.

""What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps Barad-Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the Rods of the Five Wizards?!" The wizard sounded disgusted but he should think the same of himself first.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives, Saruman. Thousand more at now at risk, but you can save them. You were deep in the enemy's council" Gandalf did not seem angered as the rest of did. He remained calm as he spoke to his past friend.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman knew he held the advantage now, he could buy his freedom with information. He smiled as he reached into his robes and pulled out a dark orb that started to glow orange. The wizards lips were moving but I heard nothing.

"_Maethriel_…" I looked around for the source of the voice for it was none of our company nor Saruman. No one dare move, let alone speak.

"_Maethriel_…" I tensed and scanned the area once more.

"_Join us. We know your past_…_and future_" My eyes widened. It was Sauron talking to me. I put my hands to my ears and mumbled some of phrases I often heard my thoughts say to calm his thoughts. But the hissing voice continued.

"_You could have your vision if you only help me gain what is rightfully mine. Where is the Halfling?"_

_"No!" _I said shaking my head.

_"Then you choose death not only for yourself" _

Then I was walking. It was an open field full of dead Orcs, Uruks, Elves and men. As I looked around, one figure lying on the ground stood out ahead of me. I ran up to the body and saw blonde hair. I looked down and Legolas lay lifeless before me. His eyes closed, skin a sickly pale, and blood scattered over his face. On his neck, was the long slit that must have killed him. I fell to my knees as I saw that my immortality necklace lay clutched in his hand, covered in blood. Tears welled in my eyes as I put his hand to my cheek. I heard heavy footsteps and I looked up seeing a dark cloaked figure. It reached out a gloved hand as if to help me up.

"_Just say yes and no pain will come to you or the one you love_"

"_No!"_ I said pulling back ending the darkness.

I opened my eyes and found myself trembling. Legolas' arms were tight around me and I heard his heart beating. Relief filled me and I could breath.

"Mae?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I'm fine" I said simply intertwining our fingers, not wanting to let go ever again. Then we turned our attention back to the wizard atop the tower.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now, he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Saruman said as he put the orb back into his robes before looking back down at us with stern eyes.

"You are all going to die..." my gaze hardened. Nothing could be worse than what Sauron just showed me but I feared the possible truth in his words. Everyone around the group swallowed hard and seemed uneasy with the words. Gandalf led Shadowfax closer to the tower to confront him further.

"But you know this, don't you Gandalf?" Saruman looked towards to Aragorn.

"You cannot think this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned King!" Saruman shouted.

"What of this pathetic Half Blood that has managed to escape my grasp twice? Gondor will never have a King much less a _Queen_! The Dunedain are weak and shall never take the throne to stand against Sauron! These heirs that brought men so much hope are nothing!" I felt my blood come to a full boil. I reached back for my bow but Legolas caught my hand. I wanted nothing more than to shoot him myself for that.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him" Saruman started as if to mock Gandalf.

"Those he professes to love. Tell me...what words of comfort did you gave the Halfling before you send him to his doom? The path, you have set him on, can only lead to death"

Gandalf sighed, sad and sorrowful. Anger continued to grow inside each of us. I looked at Gimli, who caught my gaze. He looked at me and it took a while before I got the clue. But before I could even reach for my bow, he was already speaking.

"I've heard enough." Gimli roared and he called out to me

"Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

I tried to reach one of my arrows, but Gandalf stopped me and Legolas gave me a stern look of warning.

"No." Gandalf said, while he glanced at Gimli sternly before continuing.

"Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared." Only until Gandalf isn't looking…

"Save your pity and your mercy, I have no use for it!" he lifted his staff and huge fireball came shot out of the end of it, coming down on Gandalf with great speed. Gandalf didn't even tried to block it. The horses all become restless and pranced when the fireball engulfed Gandalf. I held up a hand to my mouth in fear as the flames dissipated. A moment later Gandalf was still there, unharmed. I signed in relief.

"Saruman your staff is broken!" Gandalf shouted looking up at the wizard.

From within his hands Saruman's staff splintered, falling in little pieces of wood and metal on the floor of the tower. The wizard looked in complete shock as he rubbed his hand from the wave of magic that I'm sure came out in the blast. 

Behind Saruman, a figure appeared dressed in black. It was Gríma Wormetongue, the man who advised Théoden while under Saruman's control.

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman spat angrily.

"What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands reek and drink, and where their brats roll on the ground with the dogs?! The victory of Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires."

I glanced at the King who was greatly hurt by that comment and he caught his breath before he called Gríma again.

"Come down. Be free of him."

"Free?" Saruman laughed loudly as if the king told a joke.

"He will never be free!"

I saw Gríma debating betraying Saruman and face his wrath, or stay safely by his side.

"Get down, listen not to their false promises!" Saruman sneered at him before he slapped him across his face. Gríma disappeared from sight but I still could hear his muffled steps. Gandalf sighed and tried again.

"Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's council, tell us what you know!" he pressured.

"You withdraw your guard and I'll tell you where your doom will be decided." Saruman said as he pointed at them.

"I will not be held prisoner here!"

And then something happened that even Gandalf could not have predicted. Gríma stabbed Saruman in the back. There were gasps all around me. No one expected this.

"Stop him." Gandalf ordered. Before I could even blink, Legolas grabbed and arrow and shot Gríma who fell back out of sight again. I had to blink her eyes to process what had happened. Saruman started to sway unsteadily and fell off the tower towards us. We watched his descent as it ended on a spiked wheel near the base of the tower. Gandalf turned around and looked at us, resting on the King.

"Send word to all our allies, and every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves fast. We need to know where he will strike."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard said as the wheel began to turn, carrying Saruman's body under the murky water.

Suddenly, Pippin climbed of his horse, into the water. He picked something up, the palantír Saruman held not minutes ago.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed as we all saw what the little hobbit held in his hands.

Pippin looked at it intensively and turned the orb in his hands curious as always.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf said as he reached to take the orb of darkness. Hesitantly, Pippin handed it over to him and Gandalf wrapped the orb in his own robe.

"We ride for Edoras, we can regroup there" the King spoke as he turned his horse around.

* * *

**Holy Cow, 3500 words! That's a new longest chapter record! It's the least I can do I suppose since I've been gone for soooo long. **

**A lot happened so I hope I kept your attention. In the next chapter they return to Edoras… shocker there right? **

**But will Maethriel tell Legolas about her conversation with Sauron?**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! I love them and it gives me more desire to write with everything going on.**

**-B**


	22. The Dream

**Hi everyone, I am dearly sorry for being gone this long but I had a few major things come up!**

**First off I am so proud of my cousin! She is dancing for an organization at Penn State called THON! It's an amazing event. I'm flying into see her during the event. **

**So check it out at THON. Org (remove space) It's truly inspiring to see college students trying to fight pediatric cancer! **

**Second my dad is home now, so I've been helping take care of him on top of school and clubs. **

**Anyways… **

**This chapter is about 2500 words so I hope that makes up for my absence. This chapter has a few major things happening so hope you enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Dream**

I shifted in the sattle in front of Legolas as we rode fast across the plains just before Edoras. I could see Eowyn standing on the outer platform of the Golden Hall waiting patiently for our return. As we rode into the city, the scene was no different than when we arrived. People were slowly moving about; most mourning the loss of a loved one in the battle, others trying to return to normal. We entered the great hall and Eowyn met us all with smiles.

"How was your confrontation my lords?" she asked generally.

"Sauron will soon move against the world of men though we do not know when or where. Saruman is dead and his knowledge with him" Théoden said with hatred in his voice.

"Oh" her tone dropped as she realized it was not such a joyous return.

"I will show you all to your rooms. Some have emptied since our return" because people _died,_ rooms are empty.

She showed Gimili and Aragorn to their room then Legolas to his and lastly opened a door to my new room. It was about the size of Eowyn's room maybe slightly smaller. The bed was covered in a dark red blanket and the pillows looked very comfortable.

"Since your return, I had a dress made for the feast tomorrow tonight. I used the same measurements as I did with your tunics. I also had the seamstress make two more tunics with leggings and a night gown for you"

"Thank you I appreciate it very much so. But right now, all I want to do is bathe and sleep" I said seeing the tub in the corner of the room.

"Fresh undergarments and towels are in the wardrobe along with your new clothes."

"Again, many thanks you did have to do all this." I said being very appreciative of this, these clothes could not be cheap and Edoras seemed to have seen wealthier days.

"You and the rest of your fellowship are heroes to our people, you deserve no less. I will leave you now"

As she left, I walked up to the tub, which was filled with steaming water. Eowyn obviously seen us in the distance and prepared accordingly. I stripped out of my three day worn clothes and slipped into the warm water. I washed the dirt and grime off my body and let the heat relax my stressed muscles.

Almost an hour later, I rose from the cooled water and dried off. I slipped on clean garments and an under tunic before slowly getting into bed for a well needed rest. Sleep found me very quickly. I slept through dinner and the rest of the night. I did not realize how tired I was. I had waked once in the middle of the night but went right back to sleep. However, I would have been better off if I hadn't. I felt the nightmare coming not long after closing my eyes.

^^Dream^^

I was running through a forest; my bow was drawn, and an arrow at the ready. It looked like Fangorn but wasn't. There was no speaking among the trees. An eerie mist lined the ground and I heard a dark howl in the wind. I shivered in fear.

"Where am I?"

"The forest of Mirkwood, not far from my home" I looked up to see Legolas walking towards me. Relief flowed through me as I lowered my bow and stepped up to hug him. His arms wrapped around me.

"But you described it so differently. You spoke of a forest so alive…"

"This is the western part, near Dol Guldur, where Sauron rose to power, is still in power" his voice wasn't right. It had almost a lisp to it. Legolas' diction and pronunciation, even of the common tongue, was very precise. But then I realized the last three words. 'Still in Power'.

"What?!" I pulled away quickly.

"Mirkwood elves are selfish and didn't heed the warnings I sent out to flee for their lives" It was now a hiss. I looked at him. This wasn't Legolas. His eyes quickly turned from the familiar bright blue to pitch black. His tunics turned to dark robes and he pulled a hood over his face and the mist wrapped around him.

"Sauron" I narrowed my eyes taking a step back further.

"Yes, Daughter of Men and Elves. I make an offer you should take great consideration to" he stated stepping closer.

"I want nothing from you" I turned around to run but the forest was gone. Only pure darkness remained.

"You saw things in the Lady Galadriel's mirror" he continued in that awful and painful voice.

"How do you…?"

"The woods of Lothlorien are not as safe as many believe. The witch holds no power compared to mine" he said clutching his metal glove and laughing. I felt darkness and cold encircle me. I felt so weak.

"Stand by my side from afar. Bring down the son of Arathorn and I shall spare you and the Prince of Mirkwood the pain I have planned for all those in Middle Earth who stood against me"

"Why should I?" the worlds were but a whisper.

"I know what you want more than anything: to have love, peace…a family. I laugh at the thought but you pathetic elves have always wanted such petty useless things. I will grant you your wish if you kill Aragorn and Théoden before they make their move to stop me"

"No. I will never let you win. I would rather die trying than stand by such a dark and pitiful creature!" I said with all the strength I had. Drawing my sword, I started towards the figure swinging my sword only for it to slice through open air.

"I suggest you reconsider. We will speak again…_very soon_" Then he was gone but the darkness remained. I shut my eyes and willed it gone. I opened my eyes slowly, to my room filled with early morning light.

I stood quickly in my swirling emotions and had to grab the bed for support. There's got to be a way to get rid of this feeling. I shook my head and changed into a grey undershirt and dark green tunic. I slipped on leggings and my boots.

I then strapped on my archery braces and moved to place my almost empty quiver on my back along with my bow. I wrapped my belt around my waist so my sword stayed at my hip. I then looked through my bag for my glove. I plan to do some good old-fashioned practice today with my bow to relieve some of these pinned up emotions of mine. Worry. Tension. Hatred. Fear.

I walked into the main hall and grabbed an apple that was sitting in a bow of fruit. I had hoped to go unnoticed but I saw Gimili sitting by the fire smoking his pipe.

"There ya are lass. We haven't seen ya in nearly a day. We were worried and now you go wondering off with your weapons on your person. Do you purposely like to make the Elf worry and then indirectly annoy me?"

"I can assure you Gimili, I have been sleeping this entire time. The past week has been very tiresome. As for now, I was going out to relieve some tension in my body by training"

"Lady Eowyn checked on you early this morning and she said you seemed distressed in your sleep. Please go see the elf first before he ruins the stone with his pacing" Gimili was right. I should stop in and see Legolas first.

"For you Gimili"

"Thanks lass" he said nodding before returning to watching the fire. I returned down the hallway towards Legolas' room. I knocked softy before opening it. He stood looking out the window.

"Legolas?" he turned and smiled.

"You're finally awake. I've never saw an elf sleep so long in my life" I glared at him. But it also brought my dream rushing back. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I felt a tear run down my face. As I remembered the feeling of being alone in the darkness.

"Mae? What's wrong you're crying?" He had the right to know. Sauron was basically using him as leverage against me.

"Him! That evil creature has contacted me twice and I don't know what to do!" I said pointing towards Mordor.

"Sauron has made contact with you?!" His eyes narrowed in disgust.

"First at Isengard, then last night in a nightmare"

"What did he want?" His jaw was set.

"First, to know where Frodo was, then last night for me to kill Aragorn and Théoden"

"You said no right?"

"Correct but he threatened…"

"What did he say?" my lips couldn't seem to move.

"Mae, did he hurt you?" he asked frantically as he moved his hands up and down my arms as his eyes scanned for injury.

"No that's the problem! He said he would kill you if I didn't do as he asked! I saw it Legolas! Your lifeless body drained of life clutching my bloodstained necklace!" I stepped back and almost yelled at him as the tears rolled more fiercely down my face. His face dropped in realization. He closed his eyes and we stood in silence for some time.

"Promise me no matter what do not let him win" I looked at him.

"What?! If I don't do something he'll kill you and… I'll be alone and…!" He put his fingers to my lips.

_"My path has already been decided by the Valar. If Sauron is meant to take my life to spare thousands then I accept that lot"_ he switched to elvish meaning he was being sincere.

"_You can…but I can't. If I lose you_…" I dropped my head and closed my eyes.

"_You won't lose me, I'll always be with you_" he said lifting my chin to see his face. He pressed his lips to mine briefly.

"_Promise me you will never say yes to him_" I looked up at him. His bright blue eyes showing he was completely serious.

"_I promise_" he kissed me again this time with much more passion and wrapped his arms tightly around me. We stayed like that for a very long just taking in each other.

Finally we broke apart long enough for me to look around the room. His room was actually rather small compared to mine and he's the prince.

"So where were you going? Ready to take on the army of Isengard again?"

"I planned on going to work on my skills to blow of some steam. Care to join me?"

"I'd be honored" he grabbed his bow and quiver before walking with me outside to the back side of the hall. As we passed through, preparations were being made for tonight's feast and celebration.

"I hope there is enough ale to go around. Gimili claims to be quite the drinker"

"Human ale is nothing compared to elven wine and you know this"

"I've never had ale so I do not actually"

"Well, I'm sure Gimili or the hobbits will make an effort to acquaint you with it" he said laughing.

"I'm certain they will" I said as we entered the back courtyard. Several battered targets lay against the back wall near the royal stables. Legolas went down and hung them on nails so they would be more accessible targets.

"A competition?" he asked.

"You would win, so what's the point"

"You've improved greatly. Have more faith in yourself"

"You've had centuries more practice then me"

"You're a fast learner"

"Fine! What should the stakes be then?"

"I get a dance tonight without any objections tonight" He said smirking.

"Now, laddie where's the fun in that bet? I'd ask for a kiss or perhaps something _more_" Gimili was standing directly behind us and I didn't hear the dwarf approach. My face turned scarlet at his meaning of something more and I buried my face in Legolas' chest to hide my embarrassment.

"I will not ask for such things. We are _courting_ Gimili not _married_" he handled that very well I think.

"Fine but I will be the judge of this competition. And I believe Mae has yet to state her terms"

"If I win…" I leaned up to whisper in Legolas' ear in elvish so Gimili couldn't hear or understand.

"_You spend the night with me_" I said smiling. Just making the suggestion to him made it a possibility. I missed waking up with him beside me and whether he wins or loses I probably will not be alone tonight.

"Deal" he said extending his hand to shake.

"Best of 10 shots…may the best elleth win"

We took our stances and fired three arrows equally fast and accurately. His fourth was dead on and mine was just to the left. But later on he had one that was off just to the right. We were equally matched and I couldn't believe it. It was our tenth shot and I went first. I flinched when a cold breeze reached my hands and threw my shot off just enough.

He smirked knowing he was going to win. Shot and spilt his first arrow down the middle.

"Sorry lass, but he did win" Gimili said pouting. He obviously loved seeing Legolas lose at whatever he was doing in a friendly way.

"So, that dance tonight?" he said caressing my cheek. I smiled.

"You won fairly, my lord, and I will honor my bet" I said bowing.

Then I heard a door open and saw Eowyn stepped outside and looked as if she was in search of something.

"Lady Maethriel! It is nearly midafternoon! Why are you not getting ready?" she looked distressed. How long does it take for her to get ready. All I need to do is put on the dress and run a brush through my hair.

"I'm not one for dressing up. I had two brothers and a father that raised me. Dresses and parties weren't very common in my earlier years"

"Well then let's go. I can help you get ready properly!" She said pulling me by the wrist back into the building. I looked at Legolas and Gimili who seemed to be laughing at the white lady's antics of getting me to look like a real lady for tonight.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I'm going to try to get another chapter up before I leave for PA next week but no promises! **

**How do you think Mae is going to react to actually being dressed up like a real princess? How will the celebration go? **

**All to be answered next chapter. **

**Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! I just love 'em!**

**Until next time.**

**-B**


	23. Celebration

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! I've been really busy, and even now I should be studying but don't have the desire to do so. This is basically the feast at Edoras. I hope you like it!**

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Celebration**

I followed Eowyn into her room. It wasn't too far from my new room actually, about five doors down.

"Go ahead and bathe. I will go get your dress and fresh garments" she said motioning towards the tub in the corner of her room. I just noticed her hair looked slightly damp, so she already started her preparations.

I hesitantly lowered myself into the warm water. I used some of the flower oils to clean my skin. I washed my hair as well. I felt the sweat of our competition wash away into the water with much relief. I stepped out of the water and wrapped in a towel waiting for her to return. She gave me a robe to put on while my hair dried. She then took out a small piece of charcoal and lined my eyes. It felt weird and I closed my eyes tight every time she came close.

"Quit moving, this will make your eyes brighter" I looked at her in disbelief but finally gave in and let her put the black marks on my eyelids. Then she reached for a bag and cloth to put a white powder similar to flour on my entire face. She smiled at her work. She began drying my hair with another towel and then started twisting and braiding it.

Finally, she reached for my dress. The white body was a soft light cotton and the dark blue sleeves were slit at the top of the shoulders all the way down. It had a silver chord for a belt and soft blue slippers. It was an elvish twist on Rohirran textiles.

"I had it made by what elven traditions I know from my readings. I hope it is appropriate"

"It's beautiful" I slipped it on and Eowyn tied the bindings in the back. I looked in the small mirror and the elleth before me was a stranger. My face was free off all dirt and the white powder added a glow to my flawless elvish skin. The charcoal brought out my eyes making them seem to be a lighter green. The neckline was swooping but not too low. My chest seemed bare without my immortality necklace but it belonged with Legolas.

"Here, I think this will pull it all together." She clasped a small sapphire necklace around my neck.

"It was my mother's but I want you to borrow it tonight" my eyes widened.

"No I couldn't...what if something happened to it" I started to unclasp it before she pulled my hand away.

"Nothing will, I trust you" she said smiling as she pulled on her own dress. Hers was a light blue and the sleeves were closed flaring at her elbows as per Rohirran tradition.

"Are you really making me go out there? I have never been to such a…large feast"

"Yes, we are to celebrate our victory at Helm's Deep, and you deserve to enjoy tonight as much as anyone" She said smiling as she twisted her hair lightly.

"It's just that I… I've never danced with a partner before. I'm scared to make a fool of myself and Legolas" I said looking down at the ground.

"There's honestly not much organized dancing. And besides, most of the men will be too drunk to remember tonight so no worries. If it truly is your first time at a feast such as this, then there isn't a better night"

"If you say so…" I said looking towards the door wearily.

"Come, it is almost time" she said smiling and pulling my hand towards the great hall.

I don't know how I truly became friends with the White Lady of Rohan but she seems to be very kind and caring to me, like a sister would be.

As we approached the hall, I heard the sounds of people. Conversations were muffled simply by the quantity of people. I saw Aragorn and Gimili from a distance and walked towards them as Eowyn went to stand next to her brother and the king.

"Aragorn, that couldn't be Mae could it? She's a she-elf who doesn't wear dresses and carries her bow everywhere" Gimili said sarcastically. I lowered my head.

"You look lovely Mae" Aragorn said. I looked up, his smile was sincere, and I know Gimili was jesting but it was weird to hear it aloud. I wasn't much of a lady.

"Wait till the elf sees you..." he said as he took a drink of ale.

"Where is Legolas?" I asked scanning the room and found him nowhere in sight.

"We haven't seen him in nearly two hours, since we went back to change" Aragorn said but he didn't seem worried at all.

"I'll look outside. He likes to think outdoors"

"Elves…" Gimili mumbled.

I slowly walked out of the doors and looked around. I wouldn't have seen him if it wasn't for the wind blowing his cloak. He was completely still and his hood was up. I came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, if I wore a dress, you best be attending this fine feast prepared" I said smiling but he didn't look at me.

"Something is amiss. I don't know what, but the air has such a weight to it…"

I stood next to him and listened. The wind whistled over the plains but I felt nothing. I grabbed his hand and he finally looked at me. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance.

"_You look truly beautiful. My Star_" he said caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch and he pulled me closer capturing my lips briefly in a chaste kiss.

"Come, Théoden is about to begin" he said interlocking our fingers before walking back into the room of people. We made our way to the front of the room where Gimili and Aragorn stood far apart saving our spaces.

Théoden stood at his throne with Eomer to his left and Eowyn off to his right. He raised a hand to quiet the gathered crowd.

"My Great people of Edoras! Tonight we celebrate life and victory! But the battle of Helm's Deep was won by our people but not without assistance from the Elves and a courageous dwarf. Tonight we honor our lasting allegiance as we feast and dance together" cheers erupted in the halls and I leaned closer to Legolas under the looks of those closest to us.

"Tonight we also remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the Victorious Dead!" He said holding up his drink and a chorus echo of Hails filled the hall and the suddenly sober mood silenced the room completely as the men drank their pints in honor. As more and more men finished their drinks, the music began and the food was served.

"Come let us see if the food is good and get something to drink" Legolas said pulling me towards the swarm of people.

I looked down at the table of roasted meats and vegetables. I settled for just some vegetables. I had been living on Lembas and broth for quite some time so it's best not to shock my system. We took our seats next to Aragorn, Gimili, and the hobbits, whose plates were overflowing with many portions. Gandalf had went off to talk to the king. I picked at my food and sipped the sweet wine Eowyn had saved for us, knowing we didn't care for ale. I finished my food as the hobbits and Aragorn left the table to do as they pleased.

The noise was so loud I didn't know what to do. I didn't like it that's for sure. I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned against Legolas.

"How do you do this so often at home?"

"Lots of wine" he chuckled and raised his glass for point. I smiled and looked around. I couldn't even see anyone we recognized.

"So…what do you do?"

"Normally I would mingle amongst the few I knew and let my father run introductions to beings I needed to meet. Other than that, I often left very early. I'm not the celebration kind of elf"

"I see" I looked at Gimili.

"Gimili, what of your people? What are your feasts and celebrations like?"

"Much like I said in Moria, lass. We often built roaring fires in our main rooms, some almost touched the high ceilings if you use the right fuel like my cousin Falon did. Our feasts took weeks to prepare especially if another Lord or clan was visiting us. Game and livestock would be brought in and butchered in the finest ways, then cooked right on the bone in most cases. The music would be loud, heard even above ground if you were close enough. But the ale, lass, the ale was the best. We dwarves could brew the most flavorful and it was never ending. I once drank 18 pints without stopping" he was glowing as he spoke of his people. It was a change of pace since Moria dampened his spirits greatly.

"Now, Gimili don't exaggerate. I know the dwarves are known for their tolerance but it would seem physically impossible to hold down that much liquid"

"Just because you pointy ears don't have big stomachs doesn't mean we dwarves don't"

"As you say Gimili"

"If you'd excuse me lass, I need to go find the hobbits before they get into too much trouble" he said finishing his pint and walking into the crowd.

As the hours went on, Legolas and I moved from spot to spot avoiding the large crowds of shifting people. Finally, it was clearing out of the more common people of Edoras and only upper class people remained but that didn't stop the Hobbits from having fun as the ale was finally taking effect.

They now stood on a table, dancing and singing as loud as can be.

"Ohhhhh, you can search far and wide. You can drink the whole town dry! But you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our hometown! You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and trueeee… comes from the Green Dragon!" the clanged their glasses and chugged their ale. I laughed at their antics and clapped for the two little hobbits as they began singing another tune. I was so attentive to the hobbits that I didn't feel Legolas leave my side. Sometime later, the hobbits gave up their singing and sat down. I noticed his absence.

I heard a large roar of laughter and despite my desire to not follow it, I heard Gimili's low laugh among it.

"So, it's a drinking game?" I heard Legolas ask and quickened my pace to the other side.

"Aye, last one standing wins" Gimili said as I walked up. He went on to chug his pint obnoxiously. Legolas looked up at me with wary eyes and smelled the cup in front of him as he took his first sip. "Legolas taking part in a drinking game with men and a dwarf, he will never hear the end of this" I said laughing as I stood next to Eomer. He had the honor of filling new pints from the barrel as each emptied their cups.

It seemed to be pretty even as pints gathered on the table. Two of the three men as had gracefully surrendered so it was just Gamling, Gimili, and Legolas remaining. There were eight in front of each of them when Gamling stepped back. But Gimili and Legolas kept going strong. They were at 14 when Gimili looked up at him.

"Come on laddie give up" it was followed by a loud burp. I could tell the alcohol was taking its effect on the dwarf but Legolas seemed completely unfazed so far.

"Not a chance Gimili" Legolas smiled taking another pint and downing it at almost the same speed as Gimili. Two more pints passed before either spoke again.

"Ahhh. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women" I looked at Eomer as we both raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I feel something, this slight tingling feeling…I think it's affecting me" Legolas said looking down at his hand with shock.

"What I tell ya… he can't hold his liquor…" Then the dwarf fell backwards passed out.

"Game over" Legolas said putting down his pint with a smirk of pride on his face. I smiled and waited as he talked briefly with Eomer and some of the other men.

I had taken to watching the crowds as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance my lady?" I turned to see Legolas holding out his hand.

"But there is no music" I said looking at the ground.

"You don't need music to dance, _elen nin_" he said pulling me into the middle of the crowd.

"Just follow my lead, besides you owe me a dance" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder. We just swayed as the feast goers went about their business. This wasn't so bad. Just being in Legolas' arms swaying to unheard music.

We stayed like that for hours undisturbed until I felt my eyes close.

I woke sometime later startled. I was in my bed covered, but still in my gown. I also realized I was alone. I frowned. I sat up slipping out of my gown and into a sleeping tunic and leggings. I slowly made my way to the hallway in search of a pitcher of water for a drink. I glanced out the window not far from my door and saw a figure looking out over the plains. I returned to my room gathering my own Lorien cloak and went out to the figure.

He stood just as he did before the feast, unmoving only his cloak shifting in the wind.

"Legolas?" I asked a few feet back from him.

"You should be sleepingMae"

"As should you my prince" I said coming up and putting my arms around him.

"I am too restless"

"Too much ale?" I asked.

"No, I just have this feeling"

"It's called being influenced by alcohol… how many pints did you two have?"

"I believe thirteen was the final count before Gimili gave into the effects"

"What of you _my prince_? Do you feel the effects of the alcohol?"

"Ale is nothing compared to Mirkwood's wine. I had just started to feel the tingling in my fingers" he said smirking.

"Is that so?" I said turning to face him once we entered the room.

"I assure you I felt only the beginnings of its minute effects but now I feel perfectly fine"

"Could you hit a target at two hundred paces"

"Three hundred if I tried but I don't need an arrow to prove this to you" he said picking me up and swinging me around. I had to suppress my laugh as I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me and I tasted the ale on his lips but I welcomed the taste. He put me down and I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. His gaze slowly pulled away from me back to the plains. Something really was up; he was too uneasy and distracted by this feeling.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The end was actually a little uninspired compared to my other chapters to be honest, I just couldn't sit down and write the transition right. But I settled on this one. **

**Anyways, I'll be pretty busy for the next couple of weekends, which is when I do most of my writing so it may be a while before the next update just a forewarning. **

**Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! I just love getting them! **

**-B**


	24. Darkness

**Hello Everyone! HAPPY SPRING BREAKKKK! I'm so excited to finally have a break from everything in regards to school even if it's only a week!**

**But anyways to celebrate this amazing time, I have a chapter for y'all. **

**This chapter adds some twists to the plot so pay attention! **

**So enjoy! **

* * *

** Chapter 24: Darkness**

I heard Aragorn's light steps exit the Golden hall and I just left my head on Legolas' chest as my fingers played with the tips of his hair. Perhaps the ranger could get him to speak of what plagues his mind when he won't speak to me. He came beside us, placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, and smiled at me. Everyone was still cheerful after the evening's feast and celebration. I felt Legolas take in a deep breath as he started to speak.

"The Stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving" I looked up at him with worried eyes. He gazed down at me and simply stroked my hair as if to distract himself or me.

"I have felt disturbances all night and I am unnerved by the negative energy that hangs in the air" he whispered.

"Take rest this night my friends, all is well this night" Aragorn said with serious eyes, enough so that I almost believed him. The three of us just stood still for some time until I felt a dark jolt in the air. Legolas pulled away immediately.

"He is here!" he snapped as the two men took off towards the building. I followed as quickly as I could.

We entered the male sleeping quarters and found Pippin convulsing on the ground with a glowing orb in his hand… the palantir.

"Gandalf! Someone help him!" I heard Merry yell.

Aragorn reached down, took the orb, and lost consciousness as soon as his hands touched the orbs. I heard a voice in the back of my mind telling me to take it from the ranger. I kept saying no, knowing that as soon as I did, I would see him again, something I don't ever want to do.

But somehow, I looked down at Aragorn's shaking body and took the orb away.

As my hands touched the hot glass, I saw the eye. But the glow shifted to nothing but pure black. Then I saw _him_ in his dark robes standing before me.

"_Have you reconsidered my dear?"_ he asked in a low voice.

"I will never join you!" I said firmly as I put my hand on my sword.

His hands gripped a blade of fire and he brought it to hover over my heart. I felt my skin searing away. I winced in pain but did not pull away.

_"Foolish half breed, I offered you alliance but you denied it! Now not only will I ensure slow and painful deaths to those you love, they will see you die before them and not be able to stop it" _he pulled the blade back to give me the final blow.

_"Die!"_ it was a spine-shaking hiss.  
Out of pure reflex, I raised my blade to deflect it. I felt the shattering contact as his blade cut through mine but no pain came over me. The darkness that met me was emptiness, is this death? His voice was gone and so was the fire.

I felt cold encircle me as memories flashed. My time in Lorien as a young elfling, my father and brothers, my first shot with a bow, my 50th birthday, my majority, the day my village was taken, the fellowship…Legolas. I felt his lips on mine for the first time and then the last… The chill of death was all around me until. I had given up wishing I could see him one last time.

I do not know how long, I stayed in this darkened state. But out of nowhere, I saw a light before me. Fearful of what was hidden in the light, I slowly walked towards it with a hand to my burning chest. 

* * *

****Aragorn's POV** **

As the darkness clouded my mind, I felt all thoughts leave my mind and darkness took me briefly then it was gone. I opened my eyes to see Mae holding the palantir. Gandalf quickly used his staff to knock it from her hands but as Legolas ran to catch her, I noticed a faint smell of burnt flesh. I looked down at my hands and saw nothing, nor on Pippin. I looked at the elleth in my best friends arms and her chest was burned severely.

"Fools All of You!" I heard Gandalf yell as he went over to Pippin first. I understood him going to the hobbit first not being exposed to darkness such as this before. But I went over to the unconscious Mae. Legolas held her in his lap and looked beside himself as he stroked her face and hair.

"T'is not your fault, she chose to touch it"

"I fear for her life Aragorn. T'is not her first experience with the dark lord and look at these burns!" my eyes widened for both reasons. Her burns were much worse up close. But what shocked me the most was the fact that Mae has had contact with Sauron before. When? How?

"I will go get some herbs and bandages. Take her to her room, I will meet you there shortly as I'm sure Gandalf will as well" I said returning to the healing room on the other side of the great building. I returned through our quarters to get my own pack to see Pippin sitting rocking like a scared child in Merry's arms.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Mentally scarred beyond my healing I'm afraid, but physically fine. How is Lady Mae?" Gandalf asked.

"I am going to her now. She has severe burns"

"How odd that the hobbit received nothing physically while she received burns" Gandalf said as we left the room and headed towards the wing where Mae was staying.

I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Mae sat in her bed with Legolas at her side in a chair holding her hand softly while mumbling in elvish.

"My friend you should leave while we tend her" I suggested and he looked up with worried eyes, something I didn't see often in the Mirkwood Prince.

"I'm fine where I am" he said looking back down at her.

"Legolas, she will not be waking for some time. As I see it, you want your view of her body to stay honorable no matter this situation. It is best for both of you right now to go get some rest" Gandalf said with authority. Surprisingly, the elf nodded, got up slowly, bent to kiss her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Legolas' honor, something I never thought you would use against him" I chuckled softly.

"We will have to remove her top to fully treat the wounds, it is no lie"

"Should I wake Eowyn in my stead?" I asked thinking of my own honor. Though it is for healing purposes only, would Mae fill uncomfortable?

"If you feel that is best" he said leaving it for me to decide. I rose as well to go wake the white lady.

Some hours later, Gandalf emerged from the room looking exhausted.

"There is a darkness in her mind that will not give heed to even my magic. I will try again after a few hours rest. I healed Pippin's mind previously, I am weakened"

"Should I tell Legolas?"

"Eowyn is finishing up tending to her physical wounds. Let him sleep if he was able to rest, for I fear once he knows, he will not until she wakes"

"As you wish"

When I Legolas woke the next morning, he was not happy that no one woke him before then. He ran to Mae's room and I followed him. He fell to his knees as he saw his love in the bed with only shallow breaths showing her life. I could see the defeat in his hope as he realized she had yet to wake.

"Is she going to…?" he couldn't finish the question.

"You should speak with Gandalf" I said feeling horrible that I couldn't give my friend the answers he seeks.

"_My star, please don't leave me!"_ he pleaded as he took her hand and kissed it. The immortality necklace around his neck lit up softly but then faded again.

"She's fighting my friend. She hasn't given up" I said running a hand over her forehead.

"It is my fault. I knew she had contact with him before and I stood by and let her touch that Valar-forsaken orb!" he said as tears fell down his cheeks. I have never seen my friend cry such as this, not even when he took two arrows to his gut in an Orc raid.

Sadly, Mae showed no improvement over three days. Gandalf was long gone, riding to raise the alarm in Gondor but he attempted twice after that night to heal her with no avail.

Every morning, I would walk to her room bringing Legolas tea but she lay still in the bed unmoved. Legolas never slept and even with his elven tolerance, it was starting to show. I offered countless times to take his place so he could rest but he refused every time.

"My thoughts would not allow me that luxury. My worry is far too great"

I do not blame him, would it have been Arwen in the bed, I would be the same way.

* * *

****Mae's POV** **

I followed the soft light and it got brighter and brighter as I neared the source. As I stepped into the full light, the white turned into an even grey. I looked around, there was nothing. It felt as if I was walking on thin air.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the entrance to the Halls of Mandos, my dear. Your body is weak and your soul is severely damaged" I turned towards the familiar voice. It couldn't be.

"Mom?"

"Hello Maethriel" Her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid and her normal clothes were gone and she wore only a white gown of the elves. Her green eyes looked me over and she smiled.

"How can this be?" I walked up to her and went to hug her only to fall through her as if she wasn't there.

"I am but a spirit now, daughter. My body is long gone, you know this"

"Why then are you here?"

"I was chosen to give you your choice"

"Choice?"

"As I said, you are at the Halls of Mandos, continue on and you will be reborn into the elvish undying lands"

"I…" I wasn't ready to truly die, I wanted to return to my body and live on.

"So I give you your second option. You can return to Middle Earth but…"

"Of course I want to go back!" I cut her off. I want nothing more than to go back to Legolas and Aragorn…Gimili, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam!

"Any one would, but should you choose to return, your mind will always be tainted by the evil that meant to kill you. Not even the Valar themselves could remove such darkness from your mind. Only once Sauron is destroyed will you be free of this darkness. The light of the elves will hold it at bay for some time but it cannot last forever. Our line has always struggled with the darkness of the world and will continue to beyond you and I"

"I want to go back. I have people there who love me and care for me. They will look after me"

"I know of whom you speak. The Prince of Mirkwood loves you more than life itself though he has not spoken the words. I approve of this match daughter. However, he is not the only one. The son of Arathorn was a surprise to me; he loves you as a sister and sometimes like a daughter" She smiled and seemed to touch my cheek with her hand but I felt nothing.

"I wish I could come with you but I completed my task and the rest the Valar have planned out already"

"I understand and know that I think of you and father all the time"

"I know you do, but do not let our losses hinder you. Your father and brothers await you in the undying lands. And when it is your time to sail, you will see them again" I opened my mouth to speak but she didn't allow it.

"Go, time is short" she said pointing towards the bright light that was to her left.

I walked towards the light and suddenly I felt my senses all come back at once.

* * *

**Soooo I hope you guys liked it… I thought about making it a cliff hanger at the end of Aragorn's POV but it was too short so you lucked out and got the next scene out of me. **

**I also cut out the whole scene where Gandalf takes Pippin and rides for Minas Tirith. Hope I didn't upset anyone but Mae obviously didn't see it but it still happened. **

**I hope to get at least one more chapter up this week! **

**Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**Until Next Time! **

**-B**


	25. Next Steps

**Holy Cow guys! 40,000 Views! Over 125 Favs, 150 Reviews, and 200 Followers! I love you guys sooooooooo Much! Thanks for your loyalty and support! I truly appreciate each and every one of you!**

**So as promised, here is another chapter! **

**In this chapter Mae wakes up and the story continues on… This will take us to about the half-way point of RoTK.**

**Anyways… The rating for the end of this chapter is up to M just to be safe. Nothing really happens, but I've got some comments about their kisses so to C.M.A… haha.**

**-B **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Next Steps**

Pain. Searing, burning pain. That was all that I felt. My chest felt as if a troll was sitting on it. I wanted to open my eyes but the pain made me wince at even the thought. But as I tried to block out the pain, I heard a voice.

"Legolas, it has been four days. You must rest. She would not want you to be like this" Four days? What has taken four days? Why isn't Legolas sleeping? Then I remembered everything. The palantir, _him_, fire…death. But the light shined through, my mom.

I had to see him; he had to know I was okay. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The room was dim, and I couldn't see much even with my elvish eyes. I tried to move but unbearable pain shot through me and I gasped. That was all it took. I felt his hand tighten around mine and he leaned over me.

"Mae?" he asked hope filling his voice.

"Legolas" I managed to get out but my throat was so dry it was nothing more than a whisper. I opened my eyes and met his entrancing blue ones. They were filled with worry, hope, and joy.

I tried to speak again but nothing came out. He reached next to him and brought a cup of water to my lips. I welcomed the cool liquid as it ran down my parched throat. I finished the whole thing and smiled as even that minute act brought such relief.

"I thought I had lost you" he said smiling and caressing my cheek softly.

"You will never loss me" I said reaching my hand up to pull his face down to mine. He put his lips to mine, I tangled my hands in his hair, and his hand remained on my face.

"Good, because being the selfish elf I am, couldn't bare it" he said kissing my forehead.

"Rest Mae, you have been through much" he said sitting back.

"Only if you rest with me" I said trying to move over.

"I am afraid I will harm you"

"Nonsense, you silly elf now get over here" I lied. There was going to be a lot of pain tonight I'm sure, but it's worth it to be next to him. Once he was beside me, I shifted slowly so that my head rested on his chest and I tried my best to hide rigid movements in my body and the grimace of pain on my face. He wrapped his arm around me and simply played with my hair.

"Good night _my star_"

"Good night _my prince_"

This moment was worth whatever price I had to pay. To be with Legolas one more time, no matter the pain shooting through my body. I drifted back into sleep, but it wasn't dreamless…

* * *

I was walking through Lothlorien. It was peaceful here. The moon was high and it was a warm night. The wind blew gently in the trees but leaves fell around me.

_'Not idly do the leaves of Lothlorien fall'_ I whispered catching some in the palm of my hand. As I continued, I found myself at the Lady's mirror. I secretly hoped I would see her but this is but a dream. I said looking down at the empty mirror.

_'Young One, why have you come?_' I jumped at her unusually cold voice.

'_I have questions…'_

_'I know of what you speak. But not even I know what you must pay. I sense the taint of darkness in your mind. It was foolish for you to seek me out this night' _Her bitterness continued.

_'All I want are answers'_

_'Young one, you must pay a price. One does not come back from death without consequence. But this price remains hidden from both you and I' _Her voice softened in exasperation.

_'What should I do?'_

_'Do not give the darkness heed but be ever wary of your emotions. I wish I could tell you more, but my guidance is useless in this matter' _she said looking down at her mirror.

_'What should I do?'_

_'Your fate is tied to that of the ring, much like the Lady Arwen in Rivendell. Only if it is destroyed will you be free of it. You must make your own decisions: go with the remaining fellowship or remain in Rohan. However, your injuries will not heal as they would normally, do to their nature I am afraid' _

_'I understand. Thank you for meeting me my Lady'_

_'May the Valar watch over you until our next meeting Young One' _Then she was gone and I heard a voice calling my name.

* * *

"Mae, you must wake up!" I looked up to see Merry on the left side of my bed.

"Merry what is it?!" I almost sit up except the pain in my chest forbids me from doing so.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit. We ride for Dunharrow within an hour. Hurry!"

"What?" I said slowly sliding up along my headboard.

"Merry, go ahead, I will help her get ready" Legolas was now standing in my doorway, with his battle attire on.

"Legolas what happened while I was unconscious?"

"A lot, and now we ride for Gondor and pray we won't be too late"

"Too late for what? What are the beacons?" I asked very confused.

"When Pippin touched the palantir, Sauron showed him a vision of Minas Tirith, the white city, the city of Kings, burning and under attack. Gandalf left three days ago to warn the city. The beacons are a call for help, meaning the vision was true and the city is under attack or will be very soon"

"Oh, so we ride to aid them"

"Are you even fit to ride Mae? You can barely move. Perhaps you should stay here in Edoras"

"I will heal in no time. See I can almost sit up without a searing pain" I said sitting up for point and hiding the pain.

"You will come to Dunharrow, but if I or Aragorn feel you are unable to fight, you will stay there with the other women. Promise me please" he said with soft eyes.

"I can't promise that Legolas. If you had your choice, I would not fight at all. So you would be more biased" I said with a serious tone.

"You know me well" he said picking me and standing me up. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as bad as I expected but I almost fell into him as my muscles felt my weight for the first time in days.

"Stay here, I will have a maid get you ready" he said ducking out of my room. I used the bed post as a support until the door opened. A few minutes later, a younger woman came in looking sad.

"Master Legolas sent me in to assist you. My name is Aria"

"Thank you, I am Maethriel"

"You are lucky to be going with them my lady. I'm surprised given your injury" she said loosening the wrap and changing it.

"I have come too far to be separated from them now. Even if I do not fight, I will at least see them to Dunharrow"

"I understand my lady. Which tunic would you like?"

"My dark green one with black leggings" she helps me dress and I grab my bow, quiver, and sword. It hurts to carry them but I'm hoping with the day ride and day of rest, I will be healed enough to fight. Aria packed a small bag for me with an extra tunic, bandages, and my chain mail should I be able to fight. We slowly walk to the main steps seeing all the men of Edoras preparing for battle.

"Lass! It's good to see you up and moving again" I hear Gimili's booming voice coming from near the stables. I look over and see him, Aragorn, and Legolas settling their horses.

"Indeed Gimili, be unconscious for four days and the world ends around you" I said trying to joke.

"Are you sure you can make this journey? You awoke only last night?" Legolas asked.

"I am up and walking. I shall be fine" I said attaching my bag to Arod's sattle.

Not long after that, Legolas mounted Arod and gently pulled me up in front of him. I almost doubled over from pain but sat up straight. I leaned against Legolas and let out my breath as my body relaxed.

_"You are in much pain. Why must you do this?"_ Legolas whispered into my ear.

_"I refuse to be left behind! I may not fight but I will ride with _you_ as long as I _can_"_ I said turning to kiss his cheek. His arms tightened around me.

"I don't know what you two are whispering about, but laddie, I'm pretty sure she would find a way to come. And I think you'd fill much better with her riding with you" Gimili said as Aragorn led Brego up next to us.

"He has a point" Aragorn said smiling.

Before we could say anymore, Eomer and the king appeared at the gates.

"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land!" Eomer shouted as the rally of men and horses followed up behind him. Our group was just behind him and the king alongside Gamling.

At first, my pain was horrible, and I thought about having Legolas take me back. Which is hard to admit, but as Arod fell into a smooth rhythm, it subsided slightly to a tolerable level. We stopped three times to let the horses rest. Each time, it got easier for me to remount and my muscles seemed to be stretching back out.

As the sun set, I saw the mountain side known as Dunharrow. I could see men and horses scurrying about as tents were being set up and fires built. But it was still too far for us to make it this night.

"Set up temporary camp. We leave at dawn" The king announced. We continued on a little further as we set up our site away from the others. We normally don't set up tents but the wind on the open plains is cold this night. I settled into one and Legolas came in to lay next to me. He propped his head up on an elbow.

"Mae, will you let Aragorn check your wounds? Just to make sure they haven't got worse. The ride today, I know was not gentle on them" he looked serious but I know he only cares for my safety.

"I know Aragorn is a great healer… but I'd rather you did" I said slowly sitting up to face him. His face turned pale.

"I want no man to see me but you" I said taking his hand and putting it on my chest where the bandages met between my breasts.

"Are you sure…?" he asked and if I could see, I'm sure his cheeks would be red. Nudity is never a problem for elves… but between those in love is a different story.

"Positive" I said right away. He secured the tent flaps and then returned to me.

"I will be quick and gentle as I can" he said slowly pulling my tunic over my head. He then started to untie my under tunic but stopped.

"I…" he stuttered. It was adorable, his modesty.

"Legolas, look at me. Like I said, I want no other to see me"

He nodded and continued. As he pulled apart the shirt he made quick to remove the cloth wrap Aria put in place for support exposing the bandages that covered all my chest. He slowly pulled the white clothes away one at a time expecting the skin below, careful not to expose my breasts. When they were all gone, he took a cloth, wet it, and wiped over the skin.

"It is healing; it seems to have healed a good distance in. But honestly I expected more" Two factors hinder my healing, one I'm only half elf, despite my choice to be a full elf, and two it was inflicted by a weird blade. I guess it would be similar to a morgel blade perhaps?

"The Lady Galadriel told me it would take longer" I took this opportunity to look down and see my wound for the first time. It was probably about a hand's length (about 6 inches, but they didn't have measurement systems back then) in diameter with rough jagged edges. The skin was scabbed over but the pink lines showed healing was occurring. But no splits or tears were seen by me or Legolas. He started to apply the new bandages Aria sent with me.

"When did you see her? Did she come to you in a dream?"

"Yes, last night…"

"What happened, Mae? I know we haven't had a chance to really talk about it and I want to be here for you" Could I tell him… Should I tell him?

"When I picked up the palantir…I saw him again. He asked if I changed my mind. I told him no. So he drew a blade of fire and well…" I said looking down to look at my wound.

"But how did you return?"

"It seemed like the darkness went on forever . It was cold and I saw faces and memories flashing around me. But then I saw…a light! I followed it and my mom was there Legolas! I haven't seen here since I was a little girl! I was so happy to see her but she was just a spirit. I couldn't hug her or even touch her. She told me I was at the entrance to the Halls of Mandos" his face paled.

"So, he…killed you…"

"She said I had a choice. I could go on and be born again into the undying lands or…come back"

"You chose to come back"

"I did, but it was not without a cost"

"What cost?" he asked worry filling his eyes.

"She didn't say specifically, only that my mind would be tainted by darkness until he is defeated completely. I don't know how or when this darkness will manifest but please know if I do something…"

"I could not blame you and neither would Aragorn or Gimili, although, I believe he should know. Since he was a target before"

"Yes of course"

"In the morning though. How are you dealing with it all? I didn't go through it and I'm unsure of my reactions to this all. I was lost when you were unconscious, I feared for you so much. And then Gandalf came saying there was a darkness in your mind he couldn't heal. It made it worse. But you're awake and alive that's all that matters. We will deal with this darkness as it comes" he said looking me in the eyes.

"I'm scared, petrified even that I will do something and have no control over it but I don't know how to handle it all. I don't feel any different. Honestly, if it wasn't for this wound on my chest, I would think it all a dream. I just don't know right now"

"You will get through this. Every day, Frodo and Sam are closer to destroying that wretched ring. They will do it and the darkness that is haunting you will be gone!" he said putting a hand on my face temporarily before going back to finishing my bandages. His hands were soft and gentle against my skin and I closed my eyes as he finished.

"All done" he said securing the support wrap back in place. He helped me back into my inner tunic and I lay flat on my blanket. Then he came down beside me. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me gently and kissed my temple. Whatever the cost, I say again, it is worth it to be by his side.

"Thank you… it would have been so awkward if Aragorn would have done it" I said laughing softly.

"It was my pleasure" I didn't have to look up to see the smile on his lips.

* * *

**So there you have it! Another chapter done! I can't believe I'm working on Chapter 26 right now!**

**I really toyed with having her tell Legolas or not but decided it was probably a good idea. **

**I will make a good effort to get one more chapter out before the end of break but no promises. I have some school stuff I do need to do T.T stupid nursing can't even let me enjoy my break. **

**But next chapter will be Dunharrow… Hmmmm what will happen?**

**Until next time! **

**-B**


	26. Dunharrow

**Soooooo...I'm beyond sorry I've been gone for almost 3 weeks! I have been so busy with school and family stuff. Its scary that I will be graduating in just over a month! But with all this stress and chaos I have neglected my story! I hope I didn't lose any followers in my absence. **

**Anyways, this is an interesting chapter with a decent amount of stuff happening so enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Dunharrow**

My dreams were dark in nature that night. However, I don't remember any of them in particular. I can only remember being cold and afraid. I shook myself out of them and my sleep. I feared going back and just stared at the fabric making up our tent for some time. I felt Legolas' arms tighten around me and I shifted closer to him. I put my head to his chest just above his heart finally fell asleep to its constant rhythm. But even his proximity didn't keep the nightmares away.

I woke up and Legolas was already up and moving. I'd guess he's scouting but we're less than a day away. I slowly rose, filling less pain and stiffness than yesterday but it was still hard to move. I didn't feel rested at all sadly, though I obviously slept most of the night. I gathered my bag, pulled on my outer tunic, and left the tent. Everyone was up and moving about preparing to leave to finish the short journey ahead of us. How could people be so cheerful this early in the morning? The sun had just risen not even an hour ago judging by its location. I just want to be alone, in a swarm of people.

"How'd you sleep?" I jumped not even hearing Legolas come up behind me.

"I slept but it feels as if I didn't" I said walking up to Arod and petting his nose softly trying to avoid the elf's questions.

"How's your wound?" He said coming up beside me once again.

"It's still there" I barked at him turning away for the second time.

"Lad, obviously she didn't sleep well, leave her be" Gimili said coming to stand next to the elf.

"No one asked you either _Dwarf_" I said walking away from both of them.

"What did you do to last night elf? She is rather foul this morning"

"Nothing Gimili, that's what worries me"

I went to the edge of the camp and looked back over the plains we crossed yesterday trying to clear my thoughts. However, my alone time wasn't long before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come Mae, Dunharrow is close." I turned to see Aragorn.

"I see Legolas finally took a hint" I said bitterly.

"What is wrong Mae?"

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking?!"

"Your body is tired and looks for rest"

"As you say, Aragorn, let us ride to Dunharrow and meet what Rohan has to offer" I said walking back to the horses and looked up at Legolas. I slowly extended my hand and he helped me up. The pain was sharp but not as bad as I expected after yesterday.

As he wrapped his arms around me, it was like a switch. All my negativity disappeared and I felt at ease.

"Mae, did I do something last night?"

"No, my dreams…were... I apologize for snapping at you and Gimili" I said putting my hands over his.

"No need to apologize. I feared last night…"

"Last night was fine" I said blushing softly. This elf of mine is sometimes too modest. He didn't see anything, he made sure of it.

We rode onto Dunharrow and were there just after midday. I slowly got off Arod and waited for Legolas. I interlocked our hands and we just walked behind Aragorn and the king as they received reports on men counts. It was a long day as men from all over trickled into the camp below. As we sat by a fire for dinner, a man whispered for Aragorn to meet the king by the edge.

He returned about an hour later.

"We ride at dawn with Six Thousand Strong Rohirrim. Hopefully, more arrive during the night"

"Six thousand men, that is all?" I asked as night started to creep into the sky.

"Rohan is not as vast as it may seem Mae" Aragorn snapped.

"I am no master of numbers but six thousand versus twenty thousand is not a good odd"

"Twenty thousand Mae?" Aragorn asked. They all looked at me. How _did_ I know such a number?

"I just know we are outnumbered. Excuse me as I go for a walk" My walk brought me close to the Dimholt road. They hadn't spoken of it either but what is there to fear about a road? I placed a hand on the tree that stretched across the path like an arch way. As I did, I felt a cold shiver up my spine and saw pale blue faces all around me.

"Join us" They whispered.

I turned but they turned with me, like mist in the wind.

"Join him…" My eyes widened as I stepped further away.

I made to run but ran right into Eomer.

"My Lady Maethriel, please do not travel so close to that accursed place. Something as pure and beautiful as you should never be near that evil" he said caressing my cheek.

"I take you word my Lord if you'd excuse me. I'm sure Legolas is worried" I said trying to pass him.

"I ride for war tomorrow, and most likely death. Give me one last request" he said putting his hand under my chin. I tried to push away but before I knew it, his lips were crushing mine. They were hungry and his arm pulled me closer when all I wanted was to be away. But for a moment, I felt something. A spark and I kissed back without thinking. Eomer's rough beard brushed my face then I realized, I wasn't kissing an elf.

"No!" I said finally pushing him back. I slapped him across the face.

"I LOVE LEGOLAS!" I felt rage in me. I felt it pulsing from me and to make matters worse, I turned to see my elf looking on with a look of such devastating hurt. Then he was gone.

"You stupid _Human_!" I said as tears ran down my face. He stepped back hands up in defense. I looked down and realized I had my mother's blade in my hand and was less than a foot from the Marshall's neck. I dropped the sword and I ran to look for Legolas. I couldn't find him anywhere. Arod was still in the group of other horses, so he was still on the mountain but I just sunk to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest along the edge.

After what seemed like an eternity, I saw a figure in a dark cloak enter the camp on a horse and we went to see the king.

A few moments later, I was summoned to said tent.

"You summoned me my Lord?" I asked walking in.

"Not I, but our guest. I will return shortly" Théoden said leaving.

"_Lady Maethriel, daughter of Lileth"_ the cloaked figure spoke.

"_Who are you?"_ I spat.

"_I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell_" he said removing his hood. He was indeed an elf with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"_Why does this great elf lord wish to see me?" _I ask bitterly.

"_The Lady was right. Darkness does taint you_" I narrowed my eyes. How dare he just wake in here and say I am tainted by darkness!

"_This is not darkness my lord. I just made a huge mistake_…" I said sighing.

"_The Prince will forgive you"_ my eyes widened at his words.

"_How did you…You truly are Lord Elrond"_ I remember when Legolas was telling me of the other Elven realms, he mentioned Lord Elrond having the gift of sight.

"_I have come to give you council"_

"_I ride to war tomorrow my lord what more could you tell me?"_

"_You must not follow those you love. Their fate is their own. Aragorn's destiny is separate from yours"_

"_What is my fate then, my Lord?"_

"_It is hidden from me, I have only seen pieces of what these days hold. The darkness is spreading too quickly. Do not let it win; I know even now you are struggling with it. I see the shadow in your eyes. Your anger for the Marshall is only feeding it"_

"_I will take my leave now, I'm sure you have another purpose for traveling this far than just to speak to me"_ I said walking out even more angry.

I walked back to the edge and looked up at the moon.

"How can he ask me not to follow my family?"

"Lady Mae?" I turned to see Eowyn walking up to me.

"How fair you this night?"

"I've been better Eowyn. Especially thanks to _your_ brother"

"He told me and he is truly sorry"

"He can apologize himself. He is a _coward_ if he sent you" I snapped. She looked to the ground.

"So he has the nerve to kiss me but then doesn't have a spine to come apologize. A True Marshall of the Ridermark" I snapped stepping away from her.

I walked back to my tent hoping to see Legolas but he wasn't there, and neither was Aragorn or Gimili. I looked around. I saw Aragorn leave the king's tent and go towards the horse pasture.

Before I could reach him, Eowyn pounced on him as well. I did well to ignore their conversation as I walked through camp. I saw a streak of pale blonde hair and rushed after it. I turned a corner to see Legolas sattling Arod.

"Legolas" I know he heard me because his body tensed but he didn't stop what he was doing.

"Legolas please look at me" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You kissed him back Mae" he spat.

"I'm sorry. I swear it meant nothing. I don't know what happened. One minute I was being surrounded by those spirits and the next I had a sword at Eomer's neck. It all happened so fast. It felt as if I had no control over my own actions" He turned to look at me finally, hurt and anger very prominent in his eyes.

"I care for you Mae, the hurt in my heart will not easily heal with minute words but perhaps…" he said putting a hand on my cheek before kissing me. It honestly surprised me. How after looking so betrayed could he kiss me? I regret that kiss more than anything. I pushed all my sorrow and regret into this kiss so he knew how sorry I was. I felt all tension leave my body as I wrapped my arms around him and truly kissed him. His own arms wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer against him. We pulled back breathless.

"The darkness cannot over this…us" Then it clicked. I had been oblivious to it today and refused to except that it was real.

"That would explain my dark dreams and my overall mood today! Legolas I'm soooo sorry for snapping at you and Gimili this morning and then that kiss…I…" he silenced me again with a brief kiss.

"No need to apologize" I just hugged him until he pulled away.

"Aragorn is to take the Dimholt road. I heard parts of his conversation with Lord Elrond" Legolas said looking down at me.

"You must follow Aragorn where ever he goes" I said bowing my head

"But I must stay. For my destiny is unclear to me but sadly it is separate from Aragorn's path" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Do not ride to battle Mae, please. I know you want to fight more than anything but you are still too wounded" he said putting his hand over my heart and the bandages there.

I looked over at him.

"I can't promise that Legolas, we're outnumbered as is"

"But you're much safer here"

"So you want me to stay behind like a child with a skinned knee?"

He shook his head before putting his hand on my chest. He pushed…hard. I almost fell from the pressure and pain. Then he had his blades drawn and at my neck. I swallowed and realized he was testing me. I grabbed my blade and parried his knives away. I spun and kicked up sending one flying. As he nodded, I shut my eyes in pain. Then I felt metal against my neck. I looked up in defeat as we both sheathed our weapons.

"You won't have time for a breather in this battle Mae. Please, I know you want to fight and protect the people of Middle Earth, so do I. But do you truly think going and wasting your life…" he looked at me and tucked a stray hair behind my ears.

"So beautiful…" I blushed and hugged him.

"Distraction won't work, but thanks for the compliment" I said kissing his cheek.

"Walk with me until we leave" he said pulling away but interlocking our fingers.

* * *

**So some Eomer drama in there for ya...who said the road was clear for our favorite elves? But I hope your happy they resolved it!**

**Also, will Mae ride to war or stay behind as Legolas asks? **

**I may get another chapter up tomorrow but if not it may be some time. I have a big exam next week so I'll be studying ridiculously for that!**

**Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite! It gives me more motivation! (NO FLAMES PLEASE!) **

**Until Next Time! **

**-B**


	27. Separate Ways

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites they truly make my day! **

**Here we go with Chapter 27! I have a nursing final on Monday so I am being bad and posting this cause I just can't make myself sit down and study like a good student… **

**Anyways, this chapter is where everyone goes their separate way, hence the title… haha**

**Enjoy!**

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Separate Ways**

He grabbed Arod's reins and started leading us towards Aragorn's tent where I knew we'd find him readying for his leave. I held onto Legolas' hand and slowly walked beside him as we rounded a tent to hear Aragorn speaking.

"Not this time Gimili. You must stay"

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas said smiling at his friend. I chuckled at the expression as our two companions came into sight.

"You might as well accept it; we're going with you laddie" Gimili said standing up. Aragorn pondered it for a moment then shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I cannot ask you to follow me" he said looking at all of us.

"We follow you because you are our friend, my brother in arms" Legolas said putting a hand on his shoulder

"You have led us since Moria and not gotten us killed _yet. _What's a few ghosts?" Gimili added. I smiled and petted Arod gently as the trio talked.

"What of you Mae?" Aragorn said looking at me.

"My path is separate from yours. Sadly, I stay with Rohan for a destiny I know not yet" I said looking at the ground.

"You will find your way, Mae. Like you said, it is just different from ours right now" he said I looked up and tried to smile at him.

"I'll give you and Legolas a moment, but we must leave as soon as possible" he said winking.

He and Gimili walked into their tent. I looked up to see Legolas looking expressionless.

"_I guess this is goodbye for a time"_ I said drawing his attention.

"_I will see you again when this is all over_" he said putting a finger under my chin.

"_I hope so, our fate lies in Frodo's hands. I only pray to the Valar that he and Sam can make it to Mt. Doom and end this all"_

"_Have faith, my star_"

"_Of course, my prince_" I said smirking. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. He pulled me close against him as Gimili and Aragorn emerged.

"We must go" Aragorn said nodding to both of us. Aragorn mounted and headed towards the path. Legolas reached into his pack and pulled out a leather small bag and handed it to me.

"I wish you to have this" I opened the bag and pulled out a silver ring. Its band was vines meeting at an oak leaf.

"This is my Mirkwood ring, keep it safe for me, as you keep my heart also" I let a tear fall down my cheek as I slid the ring onto my index finger. I looked up and he and Gimili were following behind Aragorn.

"I love you, Legolas, please come back to me…" I said as I watched their retreating forms disappear into the mountain path.

**(A/N: ^.^ Cuteness sorry couldn't resist the fluffy goodbye)**

I watched them until I could not see the slightest hint of movements deep in the mountain. I sighed and returned to my tent that I shared with Legolas. I laid down on my bed roll but sleep didn't find me. I tossed and turned as peace seemed to evade me. I heard wind howling off the mountain I gave up hope of rest as I got up and walked out of my tent.

Several men were gathered around a fire not far away.

I didn't join them but listened nonetheless.

"Without Lord Aragorn and his companions we stand no chance" one man stated as he throw a stick into the fire.

"He was our leader. He led us to victory on the walls of the Hornburgh. Our own king had given up hope that night!" Another added.

"He abandoned us!"

Then a boy no older than sixteen came up to them.

"He did not abandon us! The lady elf stayed! Do you think the elf would have left without her? I do not believe Lord Aragorn would leave us to die!" I wanted to hug the boy for his reasoning.

"He took the path into the mountain, he is good as dead!"

That was it. I stepped behind the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is sad when a boy not yet of full age, realizes what the logic of men cannot! Aragorn did not abandon you, nor your King. He goes into the mountain to summon an army that can crush Mordor within a blink! He may not be there for the charge but I have faith that he can summon the Dead Army to save Middle Earth! For believing that he is such a great leader to you, you have no faith in him!"

"My lady, I am sorry for my unkind words but my beliefs are the same. All who go down that path are never seen again! How is he any different?!"

"Aragorn's blood gives him authority over those who await him. But it should not matter who leads you into battle. I have very little experience with war yet I ride tomorrow not for myself but for those I love. No matter the outcome, I will fight with all my strength and if at the end of the day it is enough, then I will see the White City still standing and the world of men safe for another day" I said turning to walk towards my tent to change. I will ride to battle whether they will have me or not. I didn't need to turn to see the looks on their faces because I could picture the shock and realization coming over the stubborn men. I saw the sun starting to rise and I felt revival at my own words.

I slipped off my tunic and bandages. I took a wet cloth and ran it over the still healing wounds on my chest. It hurt but not nearly as bad as it did a night ago. I wrapped it tight with a new cloth and then put my chain mail over it. I then slipped on my green tunic and archery braces. I pulled on new black leggings and tucked them into my boots. I pulled my cloak over my shoulders and pulled my hair back into a bun with warrior braids along my temples. Then I slid my small dagger into place. I fastened my quiver into place and put my sword at my hip. Lastly, I ran my hand over my bow. It will serve me well in the days to come I hope.

I rolled up my bedroll and extra clothes and put them in them on my back until I found a horse. I walked slowly to Eowyn's tent in hopes that she may know a horse I could have.

"I will look for one but I believe we only bring a few extra horses for supplies. My uncle I am sure will be more than willing to accommodate you" she said heading towards a large pen of horses.

"This is Moonlight, she was one of the horses I trained from a foal. She should serve you well" The horse was white like Shadowfax but she had a black spot on her head between her eyes.

"Hello Moonlight. My name is Maethriel, it would be an honor to ride you to battle if you'll bare me" I said petting her softly and as if she could understand me, she nodded he head and whined softly. I smiled.

I slowly started to arrange my pack into her saddle bag as the bells and horns started sounding in the camp.

"It is time" I said jumping into the sattle and heading towards Théoden's tent and front of camp.

I came up behind the king and Eomer as they told Merry he couldn't fight. I would try to bare him but I was injured as is.

"I want to fight! You let Mae ride on and she is injured!" he said looking at me.

"Maethriel?!" The king looked behind him and raised an eyebrow.

"I will follow whether you'll have me or not" I said sternly. But as I looked down at Merry I nodded my head in sorrow for the little Hobbit. I felt guilty riding on when he had to stay.

"I will say no more" the king said urging his horse forward.

Eomer stayed behind with me and narrowed his eyes.

"It is not wise for either of you to be a part of this battle, a hobbit and a stubborn she-elf."

"Beware Merry, the almighty Marshall has spoken. A coward is all you are" I said urging my horse after the king.

I fell into rank with other ranking officers of the rider mark behind Théoden and the looks of awe and shock filled most men's faces upon seeing a woman openly riding on. I put my hand to my chest as the riding jolted my wound a couple times, as we started our journey to Minas Tirith.

"Ride! Ride Now To Gondor!"

The Two Day ride was long with only a brief rest when the night was too dark to ride on. I kept to myself and only spoke to Moonlight. I would often look down at the ring on my finger and remind myself that Legolas is the reason I'm fighting. I would get glares from Eomer constantly but I know I deserve it for calling him a coward so openly. But the King would nod to me and look troubled the whole time. I feel for the king, to be leading all of your men to their deaths must be trying on his heart.

During the second night, he summoned me to his side as our ride continued.

"How is it that you did not go with Aragorn and his companions?"

"My destiny is tied to both Minas Tirith and the Ring, I must fight for what has been my family's fault for almost an age. But it was Aragorn's destiny to summon the Dead Army and save our family's kingdom"

"So it true what Saruman said, you too are an heir"

"My Grandfather and Aragorn's were brothers but I have chosen the immortal life and shall never sit on the throne of men. But yes I am, by blood, an heir of Gondor"

"It is an honor to have known you in such dark times"

"Do not lose faith my Lord, the new dawn brings us hope. Where one heart fights, there is always a chance for victory"

"Spoken like a true ruler"

"You are doing the right thing, Théoden, do not belittle yourself for what happened at Helm's Deep. Sauron will not stop with Gondor if he is successful this day"

"Thank you Maethriel, it is a true pleasure to have you here at my side so Gondor and Rohan can fight together once more. We should be there soon. Hopefully before the sun rises today. May the Valar bless us all"

As the ride went on, I heard it, the sounds and cries of battle. The thumps of drums, the screams of horror, the classes of swords, and stone crushing beneath stone. We crested the hill and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Minas Tirith was under full siege. The first two levels in flames and Orcs and other creatures were flowing through the main gate like water in a river, while thousands more awaited their entrance.

"_Twenty Thousand Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and Wargs are to descend upon the White City without hesitation. Soon, the World of Men shall fall" _It was his voice, the shivering hiss that I came to hate. I closed my eyes and willed the voice away. I drew my sword as we lined up for the charge. Even in the dim light of this early morning, hope could be renewed.

Théoden, Eomer, and other Marshalls stepped in front. The king began to pace back and forth. We don't have time for this Théoden! Call the Charge!

"Eomer take your Eored down the left Glank! Gamling, follow the King's Banner down the Center! Grimbold, take your company to the right once we pass the wall!" He returned to the center.

"And Mae, stay close to me if you can" he said nodding to me.

"Forth and Fear no Darkness! Arise, Arise Riders of Théoden. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day, A red day… ere The SUN RISES! Ride Now Ride for Ruin and the World's Ending!"

He rode up and down clanging his sword with the spears of his men. As he returned to sit next to me he called out

"Death!" and the echoes of his men, filled the air as the sun rose behind us!

"For Eorlingas!" Our horns sounded and we started our charge!

I stayed behind him as he asked and we picked up speed until we crashed into the ranks of waiting orcs.

* * *

**Sooooo…. There we go! The start of the epic battle! **

**Hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully have another chapter up next weekend**

**What twists do I have in store? You'll just have to wait and see! **

**-B **


	28. Fight for Gondor

**Hi Everyone! **

**Sorry I'm a day late on updating but I don't have classes on Mondays anymore so I took yesterday off! But on a great note I graduate in less than a month! **

**Forewarning, I'm not very good with battle scene to begin with but I did my best.**

**This moves pretty quickly but you'll see why... **

**Enjoy! **

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Fight for Gondor**

As we cut through the lines of Orcs, my adrenaline pumped powerfully through my veins. My strokes were strong and I cut down countless enemies, some better than others. The Orcs had fear in their eyes as our cavalry charge continued well into their ranks. It seemed to carry on for hours as we pushed further and further towards the city. But I was getting tired as we went on.

I just beheaded an Orc and felt my wound sear in pain, but I ignored it for now. I couldn't think of that right now. I had to keep going.

After some time, I heard Eomer call out as loud as he could

"Push them back to the River!"

"Make safe the city!" I heard Théoden call from just a little ahead of me. We had the enemy pushed back further and quicker than I could have imagined.

Good because I'm exhausted. I put my head down for a moment but as I took my deep breath, I heard an unfamiliar horn, not Orc nor men. I turned my horse around to meet a sight I never could have imagined. I saw large creatures that I could not place a name to. Their hides were grey with large flat ears. They were at least ten men tall and had tusks like wild boar. Large men rode them like horses but there were structures on their backs holding even more enemies. I turned to look at the king.

"What are they?"

"Mumakils" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Reform the line" We quickly fell back into ranks as the Orcs retreated back through the Mumakil line. There had to be at least twenty of the beasts.

"_Even the men of the east bow to me. Your respite is over_" I shook the spine chilling voice from my head, as I raised my sword again.

"Sound the Charge, take them head- on!" Théoden announced bringing me back to reality. Gamling blew his horn and we started the charge. I urged Moonlight forward careful to avoid the swinging tusks. As I broke through the line I stared back at the beasts and notices the structures were mainly filled archers.

"Now, that's not fair" I sheathed my sword and took out my bow. I notched countless arrows as I shot the enemies atop the Mumakils.

Our men were able to take down a few of the beasts but chaos erupted everywhere as they continued their rampage around the fields. Friend and foe were dying. I had but two arrows left. I took out my sword once more and took to taking out the men that fell from the Mumakils. But it seemed as though the field grew quiet as I heard the most unreal sound I've ever heard. It was a screech and I put my hands to my ears. I looked to see another unknown creature with a rider in dark cloaks.

"Nazgul" I quickly followed it to where it landed.

As I seen it throw a rider, I quickened my pace and drew my blade.

"Feast on his Flesh" I looked below the horse to see Théoden.

"No!" I sheathed my sword and traded it for my bow. I notched an arrow and took aim at the figure. I was about to shoot when a solider stood in front of the beast.

"I will kill you if you touch him" I knew that voice…it couldn't be…Eowyn.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey"

"_Kill the girl and the king_" a hiss came into my ears. I shook my head.

"_Kill them_" I looked over at Eowyn and the king. Eowyn beheaded the beast throwing the Nazgul from its back.

The cloaked figure rose with a huge mace and sword in his hand. He swung at Eowyn and she dodged it several before he shattered her shield. It obviously hurt her as she fell back onto Theoden's horse for support.

"You fool no man can kill me!" he said picking her up. I could see the fear in her eyes but I was froze in my stance.

"And Now, you will die by the hands of a friend" He said turning her body towards me. I felt rage fill me. All the adrenaline of death and battle was my strength. I wanted her dead.

_"Kill her now!" _

"Die Now" the creature hissed.

I rose my bow and had it aimed at Eowyn. I pulled back…

Suddenly the Nazgul shrieked as I saw Merry fall back in pain. He had stabbed the Nazgul. I fired my arrow and hit the Nazgul square in the chest giving Eowyn a moment to remove her helmet in triumph.

"I am no man!" She said stabbing the creature in the face. It began to crinkle and shrivel into a pile of cloth and metal. I fell to my knees. I lost control. I almost shot Eowyn.

"Mae" It was Eowyn I turned to see her teary-eyed looking down at Théoden.

"He's gone" she said hugging his head. I kneeled down and ran my hand over his eyes closing them.

"I'm so sorry Eowyn. So Sorry" As I said it I felt a cold wind come over the fields. I saw a green mist coming from the river. I stood drawing my sword. As it got closer, I saw the figures of men in the mist.

"The Dead Army! Aragorn did it!" I ran forward towards the river as I killed a few more Orcs. I felt a shadow cross my mind. How many had we lost today? Were any of those I care about among them? I looked around as the smoke cleared and the dead lay in their own blood on the ground. I was exhausted and in more pain than imaginable, but I survived.

We had won. Against all odds, we won today.

"Release us" I heard a voice demand from my right. I looked in search of its source and saw several figures standing in front of the dead army.

"Bad idea, very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact that they're dead" I heard Gimili say.

"You gave us your word"

"I hold your oaths fulfilled. Go be at peace" Aragorn said and the mist disappeared into the wind.

I ran as fast as I could towards them as I saw a blonde head not far from Aragorn.

"LEGOLAS!" I yelled when I finally could see him clearly. He turned towards my voice and smiled as I almost tackled him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he pulled me closer.

"I was so scared that you guys wouldn't make it in time. When I saw the Mumakils…I thought it was over. Then when Eowyn killed the Nazgul…" I felt tears rolling over my cheeks.

"Shhh… it's over now. We all survived" I smiled and laid my head against his chest then my legs gave out and I collapsed against his strong arms.

I vaguely remember Legolas picking me up and carrying me but as he did exhaustion and pain finally won and I fell asleep in my elf's loving arms.

It was early morning when I slowly opened my eyes at the opening of the door. I figured it was Legolas and rolled back over to return to the realm of sleep.

_"You're probably going to hate me for this but you need to stay here in Minas Tirith. You are truly safer here. You've been asleep since I brought you up so I know your body is tired. Plus, this darkness in your mind, we can't risk it surfacing during this point in our fight. I don't know if I'll come back but know that I love you Maethriel. If the Valar are willing, I will return to you and all will be well_" I felt him kiss my temple and squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes but no one was there.

"Was that a dream?" I said lying on my back contemplating his words. Our next move wasn't decided yet so it had to be just my imagination having a sick round of fun. I stared at the ceiling, slowly falling back into sleep. Legolas would never leave me…

I woke and stretched. This time, I looked down to see a cotton nightgown clinging to my body. I tried to rise and met much protest from my muscles. I looked around and saw my weapons in the corner but no signs of anything else. My hair no longer was sticky with Orc blood and my skin was clean and glowing. I tried to move again but it hurt worse. I looked to my chest and saw fresh bandages but blood seeped through them. I slowly loosened the bandage to look at the wound. The burns were healed but there were cracks in my skin probably from the strain I put on it yesterday. I also had cuts and bruises all up my arms from my many narrow escapes during the battle. There were moments I felt pain but my adrenaline and mindset must have blocked it out.

I managed to sit up against the headboard and looked around once more as more light filled my room. I saw a piece of paper on the small stand next to the bed. I hesitantly picked it up to see my name written in elvish. I slowly opened it.

_My Star, _

_If you are reading this you have awoke and will most likely be furious with me. _

_I do not know if you heard me when I came in to say farewell or not, so I had to leave this in my stead. _

_After you collapsed on Pelennor Fields, I carried you up to the citadel for you to rest. You looked so beautiful even covered with the marks of war and exhaustion._

_As you slept, we held a council. In that meeting we decided to give Middle Earth more hope, we would give Frodo and Sam a better chance at reaching Mt. Doom. We decided to draw what strength we have left and march on the Black Gate to draw Sauron's attention to us. _

I dropped the letter. I couldn't read anymore. To march on those gates is suicide.

"No!" I said battling my body's complaints and ran to the window. I looked out over the fields and saw Mordor still as it was during the battle. There were no signs of an army marching in that direction so they must still be here.

I quickly ran to my pack, threw on a tunic and leggings, and ran out into the hall. I had no clue where I was or where I was going but I had to find him before it was too late. I stopped and listened for any voices or movement. I heard Eowyn's laugh. I started towards it, as a start.

"Eowyn?" I turned a corner to see her staring up at a man with bright eyes. At hearing my calling, she turned and ran towards me.

"Mae! You're finally awake!" she said hugging me.

"Have they left?"

"Early morn the day before yesterday" Eowyn said with sadness.

"You must be Lady Maethriel; Lord Legolas and Lord Aragorn spoke so highly of you. I am Faramir, Son of Denathor, Steward of Gondor"

"It is a pleasure, Faramir"

"The pleasure is all mine, to meet not only Lord Aragorn, but a second hidden heir"

"I am an elf; I chose the immortal life long ago. I could never sit upon the throne of men" I said denying the honor he was bestowing me.

"Lord Aragorn stated otherwise. He and Eomer left strict orders you ladies are to rule, should something go ill during their march"

"What?" I blinked with wide eyes.

"They did what?" Eowyn looked on as shocked as I was.

"I don't need to repeat myself. You both heard me perfectly well"

"If you'll excuse me…" I said turning back towards my room.

Not only did they leave me behind, but they left me in charge if something happens?

I went into my room and sat down on my bed. I picked up his letter and debated not finishing it but decided against it. I slowly looked down and found where I had left off.

_I know you will be mad that I left without truly saying goodbye and I am a coward for it. To tell you I'm leaving and there's a great possibility I may not be coming back…I couldn't bring myself to do so. _

_Know if things should go ill, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and that is why I left you to the safety of Minas Tirith. You have a chance to sail to the undying lands should all else fail. _

_I truly hope our mission a success and Frodo gets his chance to end this war once and for all, freeing you and all Middle Earth from Sauron's darkness. _

_I leave you my heart. Keep it safe until we meet again, in this life or the next. _

_Forever yours, _

_Legolas _

A tear fell down on to the parchment. I reread it and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**I cant believe I'm almost done with this fic! I'm thinking 4 or 5 more chapters :( **


	29. Left Behind

**Hi Everyone! No I didn't fall off the face of Middle Earth! I am still here and alive! I've just been, BEYOND BUSY! I graduate in TWO WEEKS! I am beside myself right now! I just can't believe it! **

**I got a couple PMs about me posting my Avengers Fic, I've been working on that off and on for months now, I just finally posted it. (Feel free to check it out… OUT of SIGHT, it's a Clintasha/BlackHawk Fic Post Movie) **

**But I am finishing this fic! No worries! I have like 4 chapters left I think… ish… maybe… I would be stupid to come this far and leave y'all hanging! **

**This chapter is a little shorter than my norm but hope you enjoy!**

**-B**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**** Left Behind...Or Not**

I laid there staring at the ceiling for some time thinking about his letter, what they were doing, and leaving me behind. As that last thought crossed my mind, it sparked anger in me.

"No! I will not be left here like a helpless child!" I narrowed my eyes as stood. I changed into new chainmail, tunic, and leggings. I strapped on my archery braces and grabbed my sword, quiver, and bow. I placed the herbs and new bandages the healers had been applying to my wounds in my pack as well. They were healing again but I was not being naïve. I know it is still there.

I slowly walked out my room and snuck out of the citadel, with the help of a maid, towards the stables. Getting out of the city will be the hardest. As I left the stables atop Moonlight, I looked for a messenger or someone leaving the city. I had no such luck.

As I reached the bottom levels, my heart stopped at the destruction. It was heart wrenching. Men still gathered the fallen and burned bodies of the enemy. A man looked up at me. His shirt covered with blood and grime.

"My lady, why do you look ready for battle? Our forces left some two days"

"I was unconscious at the time of their departure. Could you get me through the gate without notice?" I asked getting directly to the point. If he could not help me, I will quickly move on.

"I can try; many come and go with the dead on carts and horses. Next time it opens, I shall go out to gather more bodies on my chart. You may come with me then"

"How soon?"

"They open on the hour my lady"

"I will accept. I am in haste but cannot draw attention to myself"

"You are the lady Eowyn? You slayed the Witch King of the Nazgul!" he said looking me up and down.

"No, I am Maethriel of Lorien. I am an elf my lord" I said brushing my hair back to show my ears.

"An elf maiden, I am blessed now! I shall take you to the edge of Pelennor then point you towards Mordor. Since most were on foot, you should reach them before their strike" as he said it the gate men started to open the entrance and people and horses with carts came and went.

"What is your name brave lord?" I asked once we cleared the gates. The fields looked very different but the same from the events of our battle. The bodies of friend and foe still lay scattered being gathered or burned. Mumakil carcasses remain crumpled on the ground as well.

"Janor, my lady elf" my journey with the humble man was over shortly as the city grew smaller.

"This Lady Maethriel is where I must leave you. I wish I could continue on and fight but I am still weak from my own battle. Have great haste and may the strength of Minas Tirith be with you"

"Thank you for your help Janor. It is appreciated and one day I hope to see you again" I said urging Moonlight into a gallop taking me closer to Mordor and closer to Legolas.

I stopped only twice to let my mare rest and give her water as I took bites of my bread. At night, I fell asleep atop Moonlight as I looked up to the stars. The skies were lighter than before but Mordor's clouds and shadows still blocks out many I saw in Lorien that night with Legolas.

I woke to Moonlight walking around. I jumped off to stretch and slowly looked towards the ridges of Mordor. I should catch them today by nightfall. I smirked as I jumped back up and urged us forward.

I pulled her to a halt as I heard silence around me. Things are never this quiet. I pet Moonlight but drew my sword as I let her continue at a slower pace as I listened to the terrain around me. I crested a hill and relief filled me as I saw the camp of men holding a black and silver banner. I had caught them sooner than expected. I sheathed my sword and trotted into the camp.

As I ventured through, my eeriness returned. It was quiet. Silence was something men never could do. It was not yet dusk; it was still early evening. I drew my sword before jumping off Moonlight to open a tent.

The sight that met me turned my blood cold. Men with their throats slit. Each tent I visited was the same...three men lay dead. I pulled Moonlight along by her reins as I ventures further into the camp. This wasn't the work of Orcs. They like to make a scene. Then I saw something glimmer in the late day sun. I reached down and pulled up a long knife, covered with red blood. I saw an inscription written on it but the language looked unfamiliar until I saw one character, a boxed sun, a sign of Easternlings. (**A/N:** I don't really know if that's a sign or not but I took some authoritative creativity to make it one)

"No..." I said throwing the blade to the ground. I moved forward looking for the tents that would most likely hold my friends bodies, my love's body. They didn't even make it to the gates to make their heroic stand. I blinked as I moved further in. Bodies draped in red and gold robes lay slain mixed with fewer bodies of men. I saw arrows in a few bodies and my heart restarted. Legolas wasn't killed in his sleep.

As I reached the far side of the camp, I saw more bodies but the horses were gone and tracks showed haste in leaving. I jumped onto Moonlight and urged her forward with great haste following their tracks.

The tracks went on and not far from the camp, I found more bodies of Easternlings slaughtered and only two men of Gondor dead. They were surely escaping this attack alive.

As dusk came, I saw smoke not too far ahead.

"Haste Moonlight. Our friends are near!" I pushed her harder and I soon saw men posted with spears and bows some distance from the obvious camp.

"Who goes there?!" one shouted upon my approach.

"Maethriel of Lorien, kin of Aragorn son of Arathorn, friend of Gondor and Rohan" recognition filled their faces.

"Lady Mae of the Battle of Helms Deep welcome. The lords are at the far west side of camp" I nodded and left Moonlight with them to be placed with the rest of horses. I pulled my band from my hair walked in the direction he pointed. I saw the fire bearing my friends. Aragorn sat looking tired and worried. Gimili sat smoking his pipe staring into the fire. Legolas sat twirling my necklace in his fingers.

"Don't worry Lad, you made the right choice and we will see her again" Gimili said.

"She will be furious with me" Legolas whispered and decided that was my queue.

"You're both right" I said stepping into the light.

Legolas looked up and his eyes widened in complete shock. Aragorn and Gimili both smirked as they looked at me.

"Mae?" he asked standing.

"Legolas" I said softly as he stepped closer. My anger for him left the second his hand met my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" he said just above a whisper.

"I came because this is my fight as much as it yours and Aragorn's"

"You should have stayed in the city"

"And let you men have all the fun? I think not" I said leaning up and pressing my lips to his cheek before moving past him to sit by the fire.

"Mae, we thought you wouldn't make it in time" Gimili said laughing.

"When I saw your other camp my heart stopped" I confused remembering coming into the death camp.

"They came in the deep of night but I heard them and the muffled sounds..." Legolas trailed off as he sat down next to me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I put my hand on his at my side. We stayed like that and the four of us spoke for some time.

Aragorn and Gimili retired to their tent leaving us alone. I switched to elvish encase others were still awake.

_"Why didn't you say goodbye?"_ I whispered.

"_I couldn't. I kept telling myself it wouldn't be goodbye_" he said looking at the fire.

_"It wasn't, because I'm here now" _

_"Tomorrow we both could die" _

_"I would rather die beside you tomorrow defending Middle Earth than cowering in Minas Tirith waiting for death there without you. I was angry, no furious that you had left me behind. But I can't say I don't see your reasoning; put me in your position and I most likely would do the same. I see that now, but I also know that I would not want to be anywhere else tonight, before the end of all things" _

_"Mae..."_ he whispered gently as he pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

"Hmmm..." I moaned against his lips

_"I love you"_ he said against my lips. I froze. Reading those three little words is one thing but hearing them here and now was unreal. He truly did love me. It wasn't just a written phrase in a letter.

_"I love you too Legolas. That's why I came after you_" I entwined my hands in his hair and he deepened our kiss running his hands up and down my arms.

He picked me up and carried me to his tent where I fell asleep in his arms, safe no matter the evil or death tomorrow would hold. Nothing could touch me here. Not even the darkness of Mordor despite its closeness.

We would make our final march tomorrow and the fate of Middle Earth hangs in the balance…

* * *

**Sooooo….**

**I hope y'all didn't really think I'd leave Mae behind for the final battle. It's not her personality to be left behind! **

**I really played with having her and Legolas get into a huge fight when she got there but decided it wasn't in his character, because part of him wanted her there next to him. **

**Anyways, as the last line says, the next chapter will be the march on the black gate? What does it hold? **

**Until Next Time….which I don't know when it will be….**

** -B**


	30. Final Battle

**Sorry Guys that I've been away for so long but it has been a hectic few weeks to say the least! **

**I am getting my nursing pin tomorrow night and graduating SATURDAY! **

**So to celebrate this joyous occasion I bid you a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Final March **

The camp was silent the next morning. The eeriness of imminent doom enveloped the men more so than before the battle of Pelennor. Sadly, my own thoughts lingered on the death march we were taking. I rode on Moon light next to Legolas and Gimili on Arod. Aragorn, Eomer, and Gandalf were in front of us speaking quietly. We were close now; the air was so thick with smoke and other irritants that it was getting harder to breath by the hour. We came around the mountain and saw the large black metal gate.

"I see where it gets its name" I said aloud without thoughts.

"My bones are chilled and my nerves on fire" Legolas said softly looking out at the looming gate.

As we grew closer, my nerves got worse. The feeling of doom grew stronger and the pulsating darkness intensified. We finally were close enough to see the details of the gate. I could also see Orcs and other dark creatures running about on the top. I narrowed my eyes.

"So where are they?" Pippin asked as we stood still for nearly twenty minutes.

Finally Aragorn grew impatient and urged his steed forward, our fellowship and Eomer close behind him.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him" He yelled. We all held our breaths and waited. Looking side to side, everyone was uneasy being so close to the gate. I felt the Eye's searing gaze on me even with the gate closed. I felt pain in my chest and my hands twitched.

"I shouldn't have come" I whispered low enough only for Legolas' ears.

He looked at me with stern eyes but then when he saw my pained expression it turned to understanding. Before he could respond further, I heard the first crack. Then several followed it as the gate began to open slowly enough for a single rider to appear. Everyone there took in a breath. The creature was truly ghastly. Teeth sharp and yellow, face mangled and sliced, much so, that it was covered by a metal helmet. Though his upper face was all covered by metal, I could see right through it as if he wore no shield. His eyes were red as blood in their entirety, no eyelids and his nose was nothing but a hole in his skin. I shivered, knowing my friends could not see what I did.

"My Master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome" He paused as he smirked.

"Is there any among you with the authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to _treat_ with Sauron, faithless and accursed! Tell your master this! The armies of Mordor must disband! He is to depart these lands, never to return" Gandalf moved forward speaking with authority and sternness.

He scoffed at Gandalf's words!

"Old Grey Beard, I have a token to show thee!" He pulled out something white and I rested my hand on my sword in preparation unsure of what it might be. As he held it up, my heart stopped. It was a shirt, a mithril shirt to be precise. Frodo's shirt.

"Frodo" I heard Pippin say softly with sadness seeping from his tone.

The creature then threw it at Gandalf and I heard that hissing voice in my head.

_"You will die today She-Elf, just as the Halfling did: painfully, slowly, mercilessly. You will wish you had stayed in Mandos! But first, I will have you kill the ones you treasure most"_

_"No!"_

_"Kill the Prince of Elves and the Hope of Men"_ I felt the sting of his command in my mind. I was too close to fight the pull and compulsion .

"_Never!"_ I shouted and then the voice was gone. I opened my eyes to see Aragorn riding forward towards the creature.

"And who is this, Isildur's heir? It takes more to be king than a broken elvish blade" he spat but then Aragorn spun around and beheaded the creature with a shout.

"I guess that concludes negotiations" Gimili said I rough voice. I just put my head down. Frodo was dead, all hope was lost. Then a thought hit me.

_"No, Frodo couldn't be dead. If Sauron had his precious ring back then he would have made more of a move, not send out a lowly servant"_ I said to Legolas in elvish.

_"But what he said…"_ he responded. I honestly didn't hear all the mouth said. I only heard what Sauron said in my mind.

"I do not believe it! I will not!" Aragorn said proudly as he turned to face us.

Then I heard drums and footsteps. They were moving. The gate started to open further.

My eyes widened as I saw the huge army emerging from behind the gate. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

"Fall Back!" Aragorn shouted as he pulled his horse back to the ranks and we followed him back in great haste. As we reached the ranks, I could see the fear on the plastered on their faces.

"Hold your ground! Hold Your Ground" Aragon said as he went back and forth at the front of the ranks.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men my fails, when forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down! But is not this day! This day we FIGHT! By all that you hold dear on this Earth, I bid you stand MEN OF THE WEST!"

Everyone drew their swords and cheered. This is how it ends then, us making our final stand against the evil plaguing our precious world. I jumped off my horse and patted her side sending her away from the fight. As the army got closer and began to surround us, I slowly look to my left to Legolas and Gimili as they braced themselves.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf" Gimili huffed.

"How about side by side with a friend?" Legolas corrected and I smiled. Gimili looked up and smiled at him.

"Aye, I could do that" Legolas nodded.

I reached over and grabbed Legolas' hand and squeezed it tight. If I must die fighting, I'm glad it's beside the man I love.

"_I love you, Legolas_" I whispered.

"_I love you too, Maethriel, more than anything and I am glad to be here with you" _he said leaning down and placing a chaste and short kiss on my lips that seemed to end too quickly.

He held my hand tight as I seen the army had completely surrounded our small force.

"This is it" I whispered.

Aragorn stood looking proud and ready.

"For Frodo!" He smiled as he raised his sword and started his charge forward. Merry and Pippin close on his tail. I smiled as I followed after the leaders of our charge.

We charged out towards the army of Orcs screaming. I pulled out my bow, firing arrow after arrow in hopes of breaking the front line before we got there, with Legolas matching my actions. As we got closer, I threw my bow over my shoulder and drew my mother's blade.

"My Glory, guide me in this fight. Valar protect my friends" I whispered as I reached the ranks.

After that, it was mass chaos. I cut down Orc after Orc. Hours or minutes could have passed and I couldn't tell. I heard the screeches of the Nazgul and looked to the sky just in time to see eagles take on their part in the battle taking down the Nazguls.

I was getting exhausted. Gimili kept moving around in every direction, hacking down Orcs with his axes with huffs and growls. Aragorn was nowhere in sight but I knew he was okay. Finally, my eyes found Legolas surrounded and I fired two quick arrows to give him an opening. I reached for a third but my quiver was now empty. I made my way towards him.

"Legolas got any arrows to spare?"

"Plenty, grab a few. I've been using my knives" I reached up grabbing six I threw all but one in my quiver and notched it firing into the swarm. I lost Legolas but kept fighting despite the fatigue in my muscles. I saw Aragorn fighting a troll and notched my last arrow to take down the troll. Then I saw Legolas fighting the crowd to help him.

The pain in my chest seared as I felt the eye's glow on me.

I looked up and met the eye's gaze. I saw him, his dark robes rolling like black flames. His face shielded by metal and shadow.

_"Kill him now and shatter your own soul. Then the man should the mindless troll fail_" his voice hissed.

I looked at the arrow notched in my bow.

"His own arrow" my heart clinched, as I had no power over my body. My sight was on the blonde elf I have come to love more than life its self.

"Legolas" I managed to shout and he looked up just as I felt a surge of energy in the air and a quake in the ground. My chest burned with agony as it felt like I was being stabbed again. I fell to my knees. Then I felt something pierce my shoulder from behind. I looked to see a black blade just as it was pulled out.

As I turned to face the beast, an arrow was in his forehead as its eyes lost all signs of life. I fell back to meet the awaiting ground but it never came; warm arms caught me.

"Mae?" There was a loud crash and I looked up to see the eye pulsating as the tower crashed to the ground destroyed. My heart stopped then I felt my pain disappear from my chest. The weight I've carried since Rohan was gone. I looked up and smiled.

"It's over. He's gone"

I turned to see Legolas looking down at me. I attempted to stand and he helped me. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

"He did it. Frodo did it!" I said louder.

Cheers erupted as the Orc army continued its retreat.

"Frodo!" It was a glorious victory when we had given up all hope.

"A little Halfling with the strength of all Middle Earth behind him" I smiled again in awe of Frodo's strength. But then, all our celebration stopped around me as Mount Doom erupted. Tears rolled down my face. If he was anywhere near that mountain he couldn't have survived.

My knees buckled once more and I felt Legolas fall to his knees with me, a tear falling down his own cheek.

I finally took a moment to look beyond the elf holding me. Aragorn held the hobbits as they mourned. Gandalf had tears flowing freely down his cheeks. But what caught my attention was the army of Orcs running from Mordor as the ground beneath them crumbled into the abyss below. The shock wave really did a lot to the desolate land. I could see the marks of battle on anyone nearby. Gashes, brushes, cuts, and broken bones surrounded us, our fellowship included. I had my shoulder wound as well as some other minor cuts.

"What if they survived ?" Aragorn asked our gathered group.

"It'd be some miracle" Gimili chimed in.

"There is no way we could cross the plains now to find them" Eomer stated rather bluntly.

"Leave that up to me. Gather the men and make way back to Minas Tirith. I will find the hobbits if it is the Valar's will" Gandalf said looking to the sky as an Eagle swooped down to pick him up.

We did as the wizard asked. The few hundred men remaining started the long march ahead of them. I walked slowly next to Legolas and Gimili.

"How'd you fare lass?" Gimili asked about two hours away from the gate.

"I got stabled in the shoulder but it will heal fine I hope" I said looking up at my shoulder. Legolas had torn his under tunic to give it some bandage until we got to supplies.

"What you Master Dwarf?"

"A few bumps and bruises but it takes more than a few hundred Orcs to get me down. You know that" he said smiling at me. But as much as I wanted to, I couldn't return the dwarf's optimism. I still feared for Frodo and Sam.

* * *

**So there it is the last battle! I suck at battle scenes as you all know but I tried my best. Mae felt the effects of Sauron's defeat immediately and now she is free of the compulsion of the dark lord. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm thinking maybe 3 or 4 more chapters but who knows, once I have free time, there might even be a sequel… *wink wink***

**Please remember to Follow, Favorite and Review! I love hearing from you guys! **

**-B**


	31. Aftermath

**Hello Everyone! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for like almost 3 weeks…. **

**About that… I'm Offically a COLLEGE GRADUATE! AHHHHHHH! **

**I have been so busy though with applying a job and signing up for my boards and all kinds of stuff, not to mention softball started too. **

**But anyways, here's the next awaited chapter! **

**Forewarning, a lot of time passes in the is chapter its more filler-ish to joint last chapter to the coronation.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Aftermath**

We returned to the city in a few days and the white walls were beyond welcoming. Legolas whisked me away to a house of healing immediately but soon left once I was being tended to…stupid elf and his modesty. After the healer packed it with healing herbs and cleaned my other minor wounds, I was released. I went in search of my friends but had no such luck. I wondered around the citadel much like

I did before the great battles. I did find a little boy who pointed me in the right direction. They were all gathered in the throne room, discussing politics I'm sure.

"Mae!" I turned to see Eowyn coming up to me with a huge smile.

"Eowyn" I said nodding.

"We did it! Sauron is defeated! I still am in awe of the news they brought!" she said looking like a child on the eve of her begetting day.

"Indeed" I slowly pushed by her, trying not to be rude but the hobbits were on my mind more than reunions. I came up next to Aragorn who looked utterly exhausted.

"Any word on the hobbits?" I asked.

"No sign of them or Gandalf" I looked down.

"Do not worry Mae, I have this feeling they are still alive and will return to us!" I smiled at the future king and nodded.

"You should rest, you look horrible" I said smiling.

"If we're playing that game, you look like you just…" he froze mid-sentence. I followed his eyes to the sky. I wanted to jump for joy. I saw three eagles coming towards us. Gandalf was atop one, and the others carrying two small hobbits!

"He found them!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs to the courtyard with the fellowship in tow. Gandalf landed first before he took Frodo from one and handed him to Aragorn who rushed him the house of healing. He then handed Sam to Legolas, who followed after Aragorn. I stopped just outside the house causing Merry and Pippin to run into me.

"Mae, why'd you stop?" They asked in unison.

"They were unconscious. Let the healers do their work and then we can go see them. It won't help with all eight members of the fellowship crowding the room" Merry nodded immediately understanding my reasoning, and Pippin generally just followed his friend's lead.

The others soon came after them and decided it was best to leave the hobbits be. They have been to the heart of evil and returned, no easy task. I have no doubt it will be days, if not weeks, before they awake. We all had a small celebration in the citadel that night, just close friends of the fellowship and turned in for the night. I was about to blow out my candle when I heard a soft knock on my door. I rose and opened it to see my favorite elf prince in just a loose tunic and leggings.

"Legolas" I smiled. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Mae, I just wanted to say goodnight. I have not talked to you all day it seems" he said brushing back a stray piece of hair.

"You could stay if you want" I said without thinking. Out in the open plains among friends was one thing but here in the citadel, among people of the court, rules are closely monitored and enforced. He seemed to be along the same thought process.

"I would love to, Mae, you know this. However, there are certain expectations we must live up to for our courtship to be recognized by our people. Here under watchful eyes, we must abide by those rules"

"I know. I will see you in the morning. Good night" I said smiling as I leaned up to kiss his cheek. In a blink, he was gone. I returned to my bed and let exhaustion take over.

The few days were spent determining the plan of reconstruction for the once great city. It would take months for the city to resemble the famous White City of Gondor. Luckily, Aragorn and Faramir were up to the task. They assembled teams to work on each level simultaneously, in hopes of finishing faster. The two men of Gondor weren't above helping either. They often were down on the levels doing the manual work most royals thought they were above. I went to the house of healing to help with what I could as things were finally settling into a routine. Legolas was either helping in the stables or with Aragorn. I hardly saw the elf these days. When, I saw them at the evening meal, they were beyond exhausted and retired almost immediately.

One week from the day of the destruction of Sauron and his ring, Sam finally awoke from his state of healing. I actually had been in to check on the hobbits earlier that morning and nothing seemed different but it brought me joy to see at least one of the brave little hobbits had awoke. Pippin had about tackled me in the gardens to tell me the joyous news.

"Mae! Mae! Sam's awake! SAM IS AWAKE!" I'm pretty sure all of Minas Tirith knew he was awake after his announcement.

"That is amazing! Let's go see him!"

As we entered the small room, I saw Gandalf beside the chubby hobbit smiling. He looked one thousand times better than when the white wizard had brought him in. He still had some scratches and bruises but they were nothing compared to the exhaustion and emotional problems he could have. His body was washed of all dirt and blood, his hair combed and fresh clothes hung on his body. He looked up at me and Pippin with a large smile.

"Miss Maethriel!" he said as I leaned down the hug him.

"Such a brave hobbit" I said ruffling his hair.

"A maid just fixed that now you had to go and mess it up" he said pouting playfully.

"It is not that bad Sam" I said running my fingers through it quickly to alleviate his distress.

Two weeks after Sam woke up, Frodo started to stir from his own slumber. This hobbit had been to the heart of Mount Doom carrying the most evil thing in the world, and survived. All of Middle Earth was indebted to this incredible hobbit. It was a joyous sight to have the fellowship there with him upon his wakening, thanks again to the announcements from Pippin. I stood outside the room to give them their space. Merry and Pippin erupted into their stories as the others laughed at their antics.

But after some time, I felt my heart ripped out.

"Where is Boromir?" Frodo asked as the room went silent.

"He fell at Amon Hen, protecting Merry and Pippin" I heard Aragorn say softly.

"Oh, he will be remembered with honor" Frodo said proudly. This shocked me, since his last moments with Boromir were not pleasant ones.

"What of Maethriel? She didn't…" he couldn't finish the sentence but I answered his question by walking into his room smiling before taking a place next to Legolas.

"I wanted to give the fellowship space for reunion" I said explaining my reason for absence.

"Mae, you have always been a part of this fellowship. Though you did not set out from Rivendell initially with us, you will always be a member, you went the whole way with us" Frodo said as a tear made its way down my cheek.

"Thank you Frodo" I said nodding to the hobbit in front of me.

* * *

With the hobbits awake and our worries relieved, our minds could finally settle on rebuilding the city and Middle Earth.

A few weeks later, I rounded a corner to see Legolas holding out a letter to a messenger.

"This sees no hand but my father's, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. If anyone gives you trouble show them my seal on the letter but should that seal be broken before it reaches my father's hand there will be dire consequences" his eyes narrowed in serious warning. What could be in that letter? I stepped back and waited a few moments before continuing around the corner.

I ran smack into Legolas as he rounded the corner at the same time.

"Mae!" he looked alarmed but quickly controlled his expression.

"Good morning Legolas" I said smiling, just seeing him not exhausted was a nice sight.

"Good morning" he said smiling before reaching up to caress my face lightly. His eyes travelled down to the bandage on my shoulder.

"How does it feel?" he asked as his fingers ghosted over it.

"Okay I suppose, it is sore but nothing compared to my chest when that happened. It is completely healed now. Did you know that?"

"No I did not, it seems as though it's been weeks since I've seen you, talked to you, _kissed_ you" he said leaning down to place a kiss on my cheek. I looked around briefly before kissing him full on his lips. His hand glided up to my neck and he kissed back with much enthusiasm.

"Walk with me?" I asked hoping to spend some time with him.

"I have to continue helping with the city. Perhaps later?" he said looking sad.

"Of course" I said closing my eyes. It has been probably a full week since I had a descent conversation with my elf.

"I promise, tonight I will leave early, get cleaned up and we can have dinner by ourselves" he said putting his forehead to mine.

"I'll hold you to it" I said winking before continuing on my way to the house of healing for the continuation of my apprenticeship.

Later, that night, I knew Legolas was keeping to his word. I entered my chambers and there on my bed sat a yellow elanor with a note.

_My Star, _

_Please forgive my absence over the past few weeks, I hope I can make up for it tonight. Meet me in the court yard at the dinner._

_Forever yours,_

_Legolas_

I smiled as I quickly stripped of my work clothes and took a short bath. I picked out an appropriate dress. It was a simple dark blue dress with fitted sleeves and a silver chord as a belt. I pulled my hair back into a half braid, letting the rest fall into its natural waves. I left my room and made my way to the court yard.

I sat on a bench just at the entrance and let time fade as I waited for my prince.

I felt hands come around my head to my eyes and smiled.

"Legolas" I said softly.

"Mae" he said, his breath brushing my ear.

"Why are you covering my eyes?"

"Trust me, it's a surprise"

I just shook my head at his childish antics.

"Now, if I take away my hands will you cheat?"

"No, I promise"

"Good, now come along" he said taking my hand to lead me.

It seemed like we were walking forever, but I'm sure he took the long way to where ever we were going just to confuse me.

He eventually let go of my hands and I heard him move a chair.

"Sit down and then you can open your eyes" he said, now behind me. I reached for the chair and sat down, slowly opening my eyes.

We were in the far back of the gardens near the fountain. I looked around seeing that he had several candles lit and the table set before us.

"I hope you're hungry. I asked for a light dinner and the cook sent us a whole basket full of food" he said laughing as he produced a large basket from behind him.

"_Legolas, this is beautiful_"

"_All for you my star. I have missed you so_" His words were true. In all the chaos of the city, though we see each other almost every day, we hardly speak other than in passing. But that night we made up for lost time, telling of our new roles here in the city. He spoke in vague details of the city's state of rebuild, but eventually he would talk of how he and Gimili would get paired on a project and how it always ended badly. I then told him of my time in the house of healing under their healers. They were often very nice but there was always that one bad day. After we ate the delicious meal, we went for a walk through the gardens. With summer approaching, the flowers were all in bloom and beautiful. As our night together came to an end, he pulled me into a dark shadow and kissed me fully. It was nothing like the short one we shared earlier. This one was not reserved because we were in the open. I felt his hands find the small of my back pulling me closer. My fingers tangled into his hair. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I parted my lips giving him entrance to my mouth. He tasted of the stew we just finished but my whole body was on fire from not being with Legolas like this for so long. We finally separated in need of breath.

"It has been too long since I could properly kiss you" he said resting his head in the crook of my neck. I simply stroked his hair. Occasionally in our silence, I would feel a soft kiss on my skin and I couldn't help but smile.

"Legolas"

"Yes"

"What do you see happening after the coronation next week? I mean, you can't stay in Gondor forever"

"We will cross that bridge when we have to. I have sent a letter to my father explaining everything. So hopefully, his response will give me guidance"

* * *

**Sooo there it is… it's more of a filler chapter because next chapter is the coronation! Ahhhh I can't believe I'm almost done! **

**I hope y'all liked that scene at the end. I did.**

**What do you guys think is in the letter Legolas sent to his father? Hmmm…**

**So to save myself the questions, Elanor is a yellow star shaped flower found usually in Lothlorien but can be found in other places. I thought it appropriate since he calls her his star. **

**Until next time, and remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **

**-B**


	32. Coronation

**Hello everyone! I am proud and very much sad to say this is the last chapter of the loved Lord of the Rings Trilogy! However, the sadness is unnecessary if you read the author's note at the Bottom *wink Very wink Important wink***

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**Anyways, the final installment of the Second Heir. **

* * *

**Chapter 32: Coronation**

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Lady Maethriel, Lord Aragorn and Lord Faramir wish an audience" a servant said from the hallway.

"I will be with them in a moment" I pinned up my hair and made my way to the throne room. Gandalf and Eomer were also there.

"Mae, you look well" Aragorn said happily.

"My wounds are completely healed and you all look to be fairing fine as well, given I haven't seen you in oh about two weeks"

"We brought you here Maethriel to discuss the issue of Gondor's empty throne" Faramir said looking up to the chair that sat untouched for an age.

"What of it?" I asked confused. Aragorn was to be crowned king in a week's time.

"Aragorn does not wish to ascend without your formal blessing"

"Foolish man! Of course you have my blessing! I am an elf, I hold no claim to the throne of men" I said hitting the ranger on the back of his head.

"Formality Mae" Eomer coaxed. I looked at the new king of Rohan and narrowed my eyes.

"I, Maethriel, daughter of Lileth of the line of Isildur, here by give my blessing and hopes of prosperity to Aragorn, son of Arathorn, as he ascends to the throne of Gondor to be King of this great Kingdom of Men"

"Thank you" Aragorn smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"You're Welcome. You have earned the title and will make a great king" I said as he released me.

"With that settled, we can start formal preparations immediately!" Faramir said gladly.

"The city is already decorated and assembling for the coronation to be this Saturday!"

"I have lots of paperwork to do" Faramir said solemnly.

I returned to my room and readied for bed for the second time, as it was late and the first of the elvish guests would be arriving tomorrow. Legolas' father could be among them for all I know.

I woke the next morning early and bathed. I also dawn a dark green gown and went down to the dining hall early that morning in hopes of seeing Legolas and greeting the elves with him. As I ate my apple I saw Aragorn come in dressed in formal Minas Tirith attire and it looked strange on the once ranger. However, in another way, it fit him perfectly.

"Good morning Mae"

"Good morning Aragorn"

"You know of the elves arriving today correct?"

"Yes, I was actually hoping to catch Legolas before he ran off to meet them"

"He was still readying for the day when I passed his chamber. He should be down soon"

"I am nervous to meet the other elves. Besides, Legolas I have never met anyone outside of Lorien"

"They will love you Mae. You have a fiery spirit but a kind heart. Do not fear them this day"

"I fear Lord Elrond will be weary of me because of our last meeting"

"He will not hold such things against you. He knew of the darkness that plagued you. He is wise enough to see the difference"

"You are right, it is childish to have such fears" I said smiling as he took a fruit and made his way to the meeting room where I knew Faramir would be waiting with something.

Not long after that, my favorite elf came into the room wearing a dark blue tunic with black leggings. His hair was straight with no braids, something I haven't seen for a long time.

"Good morning Mae" he said leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning" I said looking up at him.

"So, who are you expecting to arrive today?"

"I believe it is just Lothlorien elves today. Lord Elrond and the Rivendell elves will not arrive for some days. As for my father, I have no idea if he will come at all since I could act as our kingdom's representative"

"I see; will the Lady be among them?"

"I know not but let us find out shall we?" he asked offering me his arm. I took it and we made our way down through the levels. The city had come very far in the months since the great battle. Some of the city was rebuilt but there was still evidence of the destruction.

We reached the bottom level just before noon but the party of elves had not yet arrived. We waited on the upper wall watching for the banners to appear. About two hours later, they did. I was excited to see many of the familiar faces among the elves but I heard one person before I saw her.

_'Maethriel, you have surpassed every expectation I had for you young one'_

"My Lady" I said as we approached her and Lord Celeborn.

"Lady Maethriel, Prince Legolas it always brings me great joy to see such young elves being the difference in our world"

"Thank you My Lady" Legolas bowed.

"Thank you" I said bowing as well.

"You two have bright futures ahead of you and much time still left in Middle Earth. Now where is the ring bearer? I wish to give my personal gratitude to such a brave soul"

_'We will speak more after the coronation young one'_

_'Of course my Lady'_

In the week to come, we welcomed the elves from all over. The Mirkwood elves came next, but as Legolas predicted his father was not among them. I do not know if I am relieved or disappointed.

"Moril!" Legolas said as he walked towards an elf leading the procession of green and brown.

"My Prince, it brings us great joy to know you have survived this perilous journey" he said bowing. I stayed back to allow Legolas time with his people.

"How many times must I tell you not to bow, my friend!" Legolas said embracing the elf. He had blond hair pulled back in warrior braids and wore simple clothes. The held causal conversation for a few minutes before his subject matter changed drastically.

"_From your father_" They spoke in low elvish but I saw him hand Legolas a letter and a small leather bag.

He then turned to a she-elf with dark auburn hair.

"Tauriel, how fares the guard in my absence?"

"Well my Prince, but why you left _him_ as second in command I will not know" she said joking looking at the other elf. She was taller than me but shorter than the two males next to her. She wore a brown tunic with green leggings but she had three different weapons on her, a bow, long knives like Legolas and a sword. I then noticed she wore an emerald ring on her index finger, perhaps she is betrothed to Moril.

"Leave me out of this Lovers' quarrel, my father made that call not I" Legolas replied playfully.

"Still…" she started but was cut off.

"My dearest friends, there is someone I wish you to meet" he said turning towards me.

"This is Maethriel of Lorien"

"Maethriel this is my best friend Moril. We have known each other since we were elflings, so don't believe a word he says about me" he said motioning to the blonde elf.

"Do not worry my prince. I promise to leave the embarrassing stories for a later time" Moril said with a devious but playful smirk. Legolas simply shook his head.

"And this is Tauriel, the head of Mirkwood's guard in my stead" he said nodding towards the she-elf. She was very beautiful now that I took a better look at her closer.

"Be careful Lady Maethriel, she may not look like much but she knock both of us on our backs in a blink of an eye" Moril continued and received a scowl from the elleth.

"Indeed, and I enjoy humbling these proud men"

"Proud? My lady?" Moril added picking at her. Legolas gave them both a stern look that said to behave.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both" I said bowing while trying not to laugh at the elves' antics.

I would spend a lot of time with the Mirkwood elves in the week to come, especially Tauriel. It turns out we have a lot in common and I honestly enjoyed spending time with her.

The day before the coronation Lord Elrond and his company arrived. I was busy in the house of healing that day and sadly did not get to greet the final company. I think it was better that way. I would be seeing them shortly after the coronation no doubt. Legolas came as I was readying for bed to say good night but left quickly knowing I would have an early morning as the maids made me presentable for tomorrow's coronation. As I lay in bed, my thoughts raged on leaving me little sleep but as morning came, I heard the fateful knock on my door.

Several hours later, I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize the elleth in front of me. I no longer wore my clothes of war and all the dirt and blood were long washed away. Eowyn's makeover was nothing compared to this. The court maids of Gondor were miracle workers. My black dress had white swirling embroidery and full sleeves splitting at my elbows. My hair was pulled back in a traditional braid of Mirkwood thanks to Tauriel. I stepped into my slippers and smiled at my reflection. I looked down at Legolas' ring, which I still wore proudly. I would stand next to him proudly today. I no longer have no home. I have many, Gondor, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood. I smiled taking one last look in the mirror before heading for my door.

I left my room and met a graceful and handsome Legolas. He was in a light blue tunic and royal garb complete with his circlet. I smiled as he took my hand and kissed it.

_"My Star, you are beautiful and shining bright this day. However, I believe you need one more thing_" He looked to a maid behind him who revealed a silver tiara. It was simple but I saw the Gondorian design of the white tree's branches.

"Aragorn wishes you to join him today as the only lady of the court of Gondor"

"I can't" I said shaking my head as he tried to placed it on my head.

"It is your right by birth just as it is his to be king. He has no other family to seek council from." He was right as usual. I looked up and stole a chaste kiss from him. He placed the metal on my head. I smiled and he took my hand.

"They are waiting." We walked down a long hallway where we met Aragorn, Gimili, and Gandalf. Aragorn wore simple armor and a black cloak, but it beamed royalty on him. Gimili was cleaned up as well, his beard even looked brushed.

"It is time" Gandalf, in his typical white robes, said nodding to us.

"I will see you afterwards, Mae" Legolas said smiling down at me before taking his leave to be with his people.

"The World of Men gains not only a King but a Lady as well" Gandalf said winking at me.

"Let us go cousin, it's about time you fulfill your destiny" I said smiling at the soon to be king as we walked out of the Citadel and into the light of day. Gandalf and Gimili followed behind us. The top level was filled with citizens and guests, all hoping for a glimpse of the new King. Banners swayed in the wind and the air smelled clean free of the death here just months ago. I smiled as we passed through the crowd towards the main staircase. Aragorn stopped, kneeling before Gandalf. I stood beside him with a hand on my cousin's shoulder. Gimili stood beside Gandalf. He turned around but then returned with a pillow containing the King's Crown.

The crowd became silent as I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hand, Gandalf had handed me. It was the King's Oath. He nodded to me and I took two steps up to look between the wizard and Aragorn.

"Aragorn, repeat after me"

"I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, now assume the throne of Gondor. I promise to uphold the laws and customs of this great kingdom, with powerful and just rule. To always come to the aid of those who are in need. To deal justice when deemed necessary. To protect those who cannot protect themselves...

All this and more I promise under the sight of the Valar and those witnessing today, who shall hold me accountable until I pass on my authority to my heirs or death takes me"

He did as I said and I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Gandalf, the new White Wizard, I bare witness of this man's oath as Maethriel, daughter of Lileth of the line of Isildur and Lady of the Court of Gondor"

"I accept his oath" he said nodding to me as I stepped back to the side. Gandalf then took the crown and held it above Aragorn's head. I felt my heart stop as it rested on his head. He smiled and announced.

"Now come the days of the king! May they be blessed"

As my cousin stood, I pulled him into a tight embrace. He then turned and faced the crowd as it erupted in cheers and applause. As it quieted, he began to speak.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in days of peace" his speech was short but meaningful. I smiled and bowed to the king of Gondor.

He began to sing softly to his self as he walked forth through the crowd. I stayed next to Gandalf until he pushed me out after the king.

"This is as much your day as it is his, meet your people!" Gandalf snapped softly.

I followed a few steps after Aragorn as the people around us bowed.

We soon came to the elves, Legolas and the Mirkwood elves came first. He looked perfect among his people gracefully gliding forward to meet Aragorn.

"_Thank you" _Aragorn said as they clasped each other's shoulders. Legolas looked to me then back at Aragorn finally turning his head to the right.

There I saw the familiar face of Lord Elrond but a banner hid a figure. Slowly, an elleth with dark brown hair and pure blue eyes came from behind it with a formal headdress in her hair. Arwen. She stepped forward as Aragorn went towards her. I felt Legolas' arm wrap around my waist as the two met. Their faces were full of awe that this could really be happening. Then Aragorn leaned forward and kissed her. I smiled and clapped at their happy reunion. She smiled and hugged him tightly. It was truly a remarkable site. As they made their way forward, I stayed by Legolas' side smiling at the perfect couple. However, four important people had yet to greet the new king. As he approached the brave hobbits, they started to bow.

"My friends, you bow to NO ONE" Aragorn announced bowing on one knee before the hobbits, the entire crowd following suit.

A fitting end to such an inspiring story of the ages.

* * *

**Wooooowww! I can't believe I actually finished the trilogy! **

**I want thank you all so much for your ongoing support since chapter one! There is no way I could have ever finished this story without loyal readers and followers like you guys. So a huge thank you to anyone who read, followed, favorite, or reviewed at any point. The story has reached over 50,000 views, something I only dreamed about when I first started this story last August!**

**-B**

* * *

_**But don't worry this IS NOT the end of Mae and Legolas' story! I have a lot still in store for our favorite elves. **_

**I just have one more question for my beloved readers. Would you rather me continue this in a separate story or just continue on inthis one? I am leaving this totally up to you guys so I desperately need your feedback!**

**Here's a little ****_unofficial, unedited_**** preview for what I have in store!**

I turned to see Legolas walking towards me.

"Why do you stand out here by yourself? It is quiet the sight inside"

"I am happy for Aragorn and Arwen. I really am" I said looking down.

"Mae, what's wrong?" he asked putting a finger under my chin to make me look at him.

"Where do we go from here? I know you can't stay in Gondor forever. You said we would talk about it when the time came. Well, sadly it is upon us now."

"I leave for Mirkwood in two weeks' time. It's been nearly two years since I've seen my home"

"Legolas, what about us?" I looked down at the Mirkwood ring I've had on my finger for months now.

"What do you want to do Mae?"

"I love you Legolas, more than anything. That is all I know anymore"

_"Then come with me. Come to Mirkwood with me"_

**Duh Duh Duh! All this and Much More in the next part of Maethriel's Journey.**

** PART 4 FOREVER YOURS**


	33. SEQUEL!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am proud to say that I have posted chapter 1 of the sequel, ****_Forever Yours_****! Please go to my Profile to find it or simply search the title to find it! I am sooo excited and looking forward to the surprises I have in store for Mae and Legolas!**

**Also, keep your eyes peeled for another story I am working on, and should hopefully start posting this week. It is another Lord of the Rings Fic with my Original Character named Evangelina. It is pre-war of the ring and the pairing is still undecided at this time.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**-B**


End file.
